


Full circle (Круг замкнулся)

by Wargunsrock_n_roll



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargunsrock_n_roll/pseuds/Wargunsrock_n_roll
Summary: Спустя годы после смерти Рагнара Ивар с братьями и собранной ими армией возвращается в Англию, чтобы исполнить завещание отца, отомстить и уничтожить тех, кто его убил. Сердце Ивара полно жестокости и не знает пощады... до тех пор, пока он снова не встречает повзрослевшего Альфреда.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> «Он приехал за местью, а нашёл любовь», — глумилась над текстом бета и была права. Всё именно так.  
> Я давно хотела, чтобы создатели дали нам возможность, хотя бы намёк на соединение сынов Рагнара и Ательстана, и они сделали это. Чем автор тут же и воспользовался. Тем более, как можно не любить Ивара?  
> Продолжение моего фика Lovespell (Заклинание на любовь).  
> Посвящается Марии Сергеевне. Всегда ей.

Острый нос драккара уткнулся в прибрежный песок, взрыхлив его, отчего корабль поначалу замедлил движение, а потом и вовсе остановился. Рядом с ним ещё один, и ещё, постепенно заполняя побережье вытянутой, похожей на серп бухты. С кораблей тут же начали спрыгивать люди — прямо в воду, поднимая тучи брызг, утопая ногами в вязком песке и тёмно-зелёных, похожих на русалочьи волосы водорослях. Они обвивали лодыжки, липли к подошвам и тянулись позади длинными змеями, когда люди выходили на берег долгожданной земли.  
— Что ж, вот мы и добрались, — оглядел Бьорн покрытый зеленью леса склон и скалы.  
— Наконец-то Англия, — глубоко вдохнул влажный солёный воздух Уббе.  
— Слава богам, не потеряли ни одного корабля, — обернулся Сигурд, осматривая усеянный драккарами берег. — Даже в шторм не попали.  
— Да, боги благоволят нам, — кивнул Харальд и хлопнул по плечу своего брата, который как всегда был рядом. — Помогают в нашей священной войне, которую завещал нам доблестный Рагнар.  
— Хватит болтать, выдвигаемся вперёд, — раздался позади как всегда чуть насмешливый голос.   
Все, не сговариваясь, обернулись и посмотрели на возвышающийся над ними нос драккара, на корме которого, обнимая одной рукой оскаленную драконью голову, полулежал Ивар. Другой он опирался о борт судна, приподнимая себя и вытягиваясь всем телом вверх, вперёд, ближе к заветной земле, о которой мечтал столько времени. Несколько лет, если уж быть точным. Слишком долго Ивар ждал, слишком много прошло времени с того момента, как отец завещал ему месть и наказал вернуться в это проклятое, ставшее для него могилой место.  
Ивар перекинул через перила своё тело и снизу его тут же подхватили другие воины.  
— Укроемся в лесу, туда же стащим часть кораблей, — сказал он, поравнявшись с братьями.  
— Зачем? — удивился Сигурд. — Нам не нужно прятаться. Скорее, им.  
— Даже если саксы найдут драккары, им ни к чему знать, сколько нас на самом деле, — сказал Ивар с раздражением, с которым приходится объяснять другим совершенно очевидные вещи. А потом ухмыльнулся. — Пусть будет сюрприз. Ты разве не любишь сюрпризы?  
Сигурд фыркнул, отвернулся и пошёл вперёд под язвительным взглядом брата: Ивара он терпеть не мог и даже побаивался именно потому, что никогда не знал, чего ожидать от него. Слишком взрывным и непредсказуемым тот всегда был, слишком агрессивным — настолько, что даже любящая его до безумия мать не могла контролировать его порывы.   
Пожалуй, укротить его натуру было под силу единственному человеку — легендарному Рагнару Лодброку. Отцу, к которому Ивар был привязан всей душой.   
И который давно уже гнил в этой земле…   
Уже ночью, в глубине леса, в разбитом наспех лагере около большого костра состоялся главный совет.  
— Что тут обсуждать, мы пойдём и убьём их всех, — рубанул Хвитсерк. Для него всегда всё было коротко и ясно.  
— Нет, — отрезал Ивар.  
— Почему это?  
— Потому что это слишком просто, — Ивар еле удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. — И скучно.  
— С каких пор убивать стало делом скучным? Это ж самая что ни на есть единственная радость в жизни воина, — хохотнул Уббе.  
— Вечно ты со своими заморочками, Ивар, — Сигурд прихлопнул севшего ему на щеку комара и убрал с потного лба прядь курчавых волос.  
— Дело не в том, убивать или нет, дело в том, как это делать, — терпеливо объяснил Ивар.   
— А чего тут думать? Придём, порешим их всех, ограбим, сожжём парочку деревень, чтоб запомнили, а женщин себе заберём. Самых красивых, конечно же, — улыбнулся Харальд, который чистил оружие. Неразлучный с ним брат молчаливо затачивал рядом свой клинок.  
Ивар оскалился и посмотрел на всех так, словно сидел не в кругу опытных и закалённых в боях воинов, а среди стайки сопливых мальчишек.  
— Ладно. А ты что предлагаешь? — Бьорн в любой ситуации любил конкретику и чёткий план.  
— Я предлагаю сначала разведать что и как. Пойти вперёд, присмотреться, поговорить с людьми. Может, взять парочку в плен. Попробовать прикинуться местными. Для этого мне нужны будут те, кто, как и я, знает местный язык.  
— Делать тебе было нечего — учить его. Столько времени на эту бесполезную хрень потратил, — проворчал Сигурд, почёсывая щёку, которую в месте укуса комара теперь жгло.  
— Ну, много таких точно не наберётся, — заметил Бьорн.  
— Постой, тебе? Ты что, сам пойдёшь? — оторвался от своего занятия и подал голос обычно молчаливый брат Харальда Прекрасноволосого.  
— А ты что, против? — мгновенно напрягся Ивар. — И почему это?  
— Ну просто ты… — тот уже понял, что зря открыл рот.  
— А что со мной не так?  
Ивар сузил глаза, ощерился и весь подобрался, как готовый к прыжку зверь: любой намёк на его физическое несовершенство вызывал в нём бешеную, неукротимую ярость, сродни одержимости битвой берсерков.  
— Ничего.   
— Вот и славно, — промурлыкал Ивар, не отпуская взглядом сидящего напротив воина. — В общем, ищем поблизости, есть ли где поселения. Нам нужна одежда и лошади.  
— Хорошо. А что потом? — спросил Бьорн.  
— Потом я уеду на разведку, а вы будете меня здесь ожидать. Когда мы узнаем англичан получше, нам будет проще.  
— Убить их? — выпалил Сигурд.  
— В итоге да. Но сначала — заставить их страдать, — расплылся Ивар в пугающей, полубезумной улыбке. — Какой смысл прекратить всё веселье, едва оно начнётся? Не для того я ждал столько времени. Ты не думал, что интересней будет… — он мечтательно прикрыл глаза, — например, дать им надежду, заключить с ними мир, а потом отнять это и посадить всех вождей саксов в клетки? Поступить так же, как они сделали с нашим отцом. Мучить их, пытать и вспарывать постепенно — одного за другим, на глазах их родни, наблюдая за растущими отчаянием и болью? Разве это не было бы забавным?  
Сидящие вокруг костра воины молча переглянулись, а потом снова уставились на Ивара.  
— Короче, достаньте мне лошадь и местную одежду. Дальше я сам разберусь, — бросил он почти презрительно, оглядывая братьев и остальных вождей с холодной уверенностью, почти вызовом.  
Возражать ему никто ничего не стал.  
Ивару давно уже никто не перечил.


	2. Chapter 2

Вечерело.  
Солнце постепенно садилось, прячась за горизонт и сменяясь сизыми сумерками, но Ивар не останавливался — продолжал ехать вперёд, сквозь лес, по узкой, хорошо вытоптанной тропе, на которую он свернул с главной дороги. Ему пришлось, потому что она оказалась слишком оживлённой: по пути ему встретилось несколько повозок, одиноких всадников и одетых в рясу жрецов — христианских священников, как он понял. И если последние его не беспокоили, то возницы с многочисленным скарбом на тяжёлых телегах иногда останавливали его и пытались расспрашивать то про дорогу, то про ещё что-то, и с каждым разом отнекиваться и избавляться от них становилось всё тяжелее.  
Первый раз Ивара вообще охватил ступор — до этого на чужом языке он разговаривал только со старым викингом, бывшим поселенцем, который какое-то время прожил в Англии. Было странно и неловко говорить с незнакомцами, но неловкость быстро отступила, стоило понять, что он знает язык достаточно хорошо, всё понимает и, более того, может свободно на нём изъясняться. Однако ответить на чужие вопросы о местности и о дороге он не мог — Ивар вообще ничего не знал об этой стране, кроме того, что когда-то рассказал ему отец. Так что, увидев ответвлявшуюся в лес тропу, он решил поехать по ней. Всё равно куда-нибудь выведет. И главное — она шла на север, в сторону столицы Уэссекса и его ближайших поселений, куда Ивар и направлялся.  
Ивар хлопнул по боку свою лошадь, чтобы она чуть ускорила шаг, и невольно улыбнулся. Он вспомнил, как ровно так же понукал отца, сидя у него на закорках и время от времени поддразнивая его, пока они вдвоём путешествовали.   
Это были самые счастливые дни в жизни Ивара. Мгновения, когда он не чувствовал себя обузой, лишним, бесполезным придатком своих знаменитых братьев. Когда он был не просто калекой, а важным, равным.  
Особенным.  
Именно это заставлял его чувствовать отец — когда-то ненавистный и порицаемый, отвергнутый за ту боль, что он причинил Ивару своим уходом, но в тот момент самый сильный, самый значимый для него человек на всей земле. Таким он для Ивара и остался — символом власти, мощи и такой духовной силы, что его завоеваниям подвластны были не только города, моря и реки, но и сами человеческие души. Рагнар Лодброк словно ставил на каждом, кого касался, печать, клеймил его, но не насильно, не подавляя, а по собственному желанию человека, более того — люди сами готовы были на что угодно, лишь бы стать частью мира Рагнара, влиться в его стаю, присоединиться к нему на пути, по которому он всегда так уверенно шёл. Рагнар был из тех, кого, увидев раз, больше не забудешь, настолько яркий след он оставлял — как огненное тавро, что палит мех и кожу раз и навсегда, выжигая отпечаток-шрам.   
И эти люди, саксы, убили его. Уничтожили легенду и думают, что это сойдёт им с рук.   
Как же.  
Губы Ивара сложились в жёсткую линию, руки сильнее впились в луку седла, а сам он наклонился ближе к шее коня, словно стремился вперёд, в предстоящую битву.   
Животное как будто почувствовало его настрой и уже само перешло с шага на бег. Это было немного опасно — в седле Ивар держался неплохо, но не так уж уверенно, и всё же останавливать лошадь не стал. Одновременно он оглядывался по сторонам, выискивая место для привала. Солнце к этому времени уже село, а серые, постепенно наползавшие на небо облака крали большую часть света. Лес накрыло первыми сумерками и сизым, призрачным туманом, похожим на пепельную, рваную паутину-дымку. Заблудиться в ней вряд ли можно было, но в сочетании с наползавшей темнотой она была опасной. Нужно было как можно быстрее устроиться на ночлег.   
Ивар потянул удила на себя, отчего лошадь замедлила ход, а потом в правую сторону, заставляя её свернуть с тропы и углубиться в лес. Кажется, в той стороне слышался плеск воды, а земля уходила вниз — значит, там мог быть пологий склон и ручей, текущий в ложбине. Неплохое место для привала, да и найти дорогу назад будет легко — иди себе и иди по прямой.  
Лошадь вдруг фыркнула, мотнула головой и начала настороженно прясть ушами, но Ивар не обратил на это внимания — он подстегнул её ещё раз и ещё, заставляя бежать дальше. Тем более заветная цель была всё ближе: в вечерней тишине отчётливо слышался звук текущей воды, заглушавший другие звуки, даже шёпот деревьев и щебет птиц…  
Земля ушла вниз, её наклон резко изменился, а лошадь, подгоняемая наездником, не успела остановиться и поэтому начала съезжать по покатому крутому склону, быстро перебирая ногами и топча зелёную вперемешку с пожухлой траву.   
Ивар изо всех сил вцепился в седло и гриву коня, припав к длинной шее, и старался удержаться, не упасть.   
Копыта мелькали всё чаще, впивались во влажную почву и вырывали из неё комья чёрной земли, скорость движения всё нарастала… однако в ложбине, которую образовывали стены оврага, и правда текла мелкая речушка с ровными берегами, куда и влетел с размаху конь. Вода встретила его, помогла замедлить движение и остановила. Сам Ивар думал, что вылетит из седла, но каким-то чудом сумел удержаться.  
— Чтоб тебя, — процедил он, переводя дух и злясь, конечно же, в первую очередь на себя.   
Он потянул уздечку, хотел развернул коня назад, к берегу… и тут тишину леса разорвало высокое, мерзкое визжание.   
Рядом мелькнула большая тень, отчего лошадь, и так встревоженная, испугалась ещё больше. Она захрапела, встала на дыбы и в несколько прыжков вылетела из воды, а потом помчала вперёд, куда глаза глядят. Главное — подальше от неизвестной опасности.  
Справиться с ней Ивару больше не было по силам.   
Он потерял равновесие и всё, что ему оставалось, — это постараться упасть как можно мягче. Он вывалился из седла и больно плюхнулся боком на усеянный камушками берег речки.   
Со стоном перевернувшись и подняв голову, Ивар проводил раздосадованным, немного отчаянным взглядом исчезавшего вдали коня и в сердцах стукнул по земле затянутой в толстый кожаный наруч рукой. Однако предаваться долгим сожалениям ему было некогда — судя по вибрации земли и частому топоту, с другой стороны к нему кто-то быстро приближался и намерения его были не совсем дружественные.  
Ивар обернулся и очень вовремя: он увидел, как к нему несётся старый кабан-секач — здоровенный, дикий и опасный. Из тех, которые, помимо обычной своей пищи, пожирают различную падаль, трупы животных, преследуют домашний скот, а также детёнышей других кабанов, со временем превращаясь в настоящих хищников-каннибалов, готовых ринуться на любого.   
И сбежать от него у Ивара не было никакой возможности.  
— Да твою же ж… — ругнулся он, вытаскивая из-за пояса секиру с широким, изогнутым дугой лезвием — острую, как бритву.  
Кабан продолжал неумолимо надвигаться.   
Он бежал, нагнув голову и выставив вперёд растущие вверх клыки, чрезвычайно острые, которые с возрастом не затупились, а стали ещё более смертоносными.   
Да уж, Ивару очень не поздоровится, если он с ними встретится, а как раз именно это и должно было случиться — кабан намеревался всадить своё единственное оружие в беззащитного, лежащего перед ним человека и полосовать его до тех пор, пока жажда крови не насытится.  
Само собой, Ивара такой расклад совершенно не устраивал.   
Он терпеливо выжидал до последнего, сжимая в руке древко топора, и в самый последний момент, чтобы уж наверняка, крутнулся в сторону, перекатываясь вбок и одновременно всаживая секиру в толстую шею перед собой. Он чуть-чуть не успел, массивная голова его немного задела, но вертеть ею кабан не мог — это и спасло викингу жизнь. Раздалось громкое верещанье пополам с визгом, когда лезвие вошло в плоть, однако темпа животное не сбавило и не остановилось.   
Пролетев по инерции дальше, оно затормозило и снова развернулось.  
Топор торчал в загривке, кровь лилась по грязной, покрытой комьями земли и сухой листвой шерсти, а упругая щетина встопорщилась на мощной спине, образовывая нечто вроде гребня, что говорило о крайней степени ярости. Кабан начал в злобе топтать землю, фыркать, а потом заревел и снова ринулся на человека.   
У того оставался только меч, который в данном случае был бесполезен, так как орудовать им в таком положении и на такой дистанции Ивар не мог, и нож — в принципе, такая же бессмысленная вещь. Однако если повезёт, если боги будут благоволить Ивару и вепрь не распорет его раньше, то был шанс изловчиться и всадить нож этой зверюге в глаз, достав до мозга. Поэтому молодой викинг отбросил меч, вытащил из-за пояса кинжал и сел, выставив перед собой руки, прикидывая расстояние и шансы схватить кабана за голову, при этом избежав убийственных клыков.   
Пока что всё складывалось не в пользу Ивара.  
Зверь нёсся на него живым тараном, не замедляя скорости, всё так же пригнув массивную голову, и до столкновения с ним оставались считанные секунды… как вдруг что-то быстро, очень-очень быстро просвистело над ухом у Ивара, и точно в глазу надвигающегося животного оказалась стрела.  
Кабан словно споткнулся и коротко завизжал. Он всё ещё двигался вперёд, но его ноги начали заплетаться, а потом и вовсе отказывать. С недоумением он прошёл ещё несколько шагов, а потом, смертельно раненый, рухнул на Ивара, частично придавив его собой.   
У того не было сил не то что выползти из под этой туши — он и дышал-то с трудом. Всё, что Ивар сейчас мог, — это надеяться, что кто-нибудь поможет ему выбраться, и смотреть перед собой в пятачок потемневшего вечернего неба, окружённого листвой оказавшегося таким негостеприимным леса.   
Вокруг царила тишина, слышалось лишь журчание воды да пение птиц, как будто Ивар был здесь один, как будто больше не было никого. Он подумал, что тот человек, который стоял за его спиной, ушёл, оставил его здесь, и тогда Ивар попытался пошевелиться, освободиться сам…   
В этот момент над ним возник тёмный силуэт.   
Присмотревшись, Ивар разглядел мужскую фигуру с арбалетом, непринуждённо заброшенным на плечо.  
— Живой? — поинтересовался незнакомец.  
— Убери. С меня. Эту. Тварь. — Каждое слово давалось Ивару с усилием и сиплым вздохом.  
— Значит, живой, — кивнул мужчина и исчез с глаз.  
Звать его и уж тем более просить второй раз Ивар не собирался, так что ему не оставалось ничего другого, как молча лежать под огромной животиной, которая была не только невыносимо тяжёлой, но ещё и жутко воняла. От нечего делать он перевёл взгляд на голову кабана, рассматривая торчащую из глаза стрелу, что его поразила. Она была не такой, какие викинги использовали для стрельбы из лука, а другой — намного толще и крепче, с коротким древком, что-то типа маленького копья с тяжёлым железным наконечником, запущенного с такой силой, что вошло в глазницу наполовину, пробив череп.   
Ждать пришлось не так уж и долго, однако темно за это время стало настолько, что лес из отдельных деревьев превратился в одну сплошную чёрную стену.  
Невдалеке раздались шаги и звук брошенного на землю груза.  
— Значит так — если сам я тебя не вытащу, придётся звать людей. Но я попробую, — наклонился к Ивару мужчина, лица которого в такой темноте было не разглядеть. — Руки освободить можешь?  
Ивар пошевелился, что далось ему с трудом, и попытался это сделать. Незнакомец помог ему — навалился на кабана всем телом и немного отодвинул часть туши, так что в итоге руки Ивара оказались на свободе.   
— Так, ладно. Теперь ты должен помочь мне.  
Мужчина отошёл, взял что-то на земле и снова вернулся. Это оказалась большая палка, точнее ствол крепкого деревца, только что срубленного.  
— Я сейчас подсуну это ему под шею, а ты помогай себе руками и попробуй вылезти из-под него.   
Он осторожно пропихнул этот своеобразный рычаг под тело животного совсем рядом с ногами Ивара, а потом взялся за край дерева двумя руками.  
— Готов?  
— Нет, — придушенно просипел Ивар.  
— Пошёл! — рявкнул его спаситель.   
Он начал поднимать деревянный рычаг, крепко вцепившись в него и упираясь ногами в землю, и зарычал от натуги, столь тяжёлым был вес. Зато это помогло — Ивар почувствовал, что ему стало легче и он сможет выбраться из этой на самом деле позорной для него ловушки.   
Толкая измазанный землёй бок зверя, он постепенно выполз из-под него и обессиленно рухнул рядом. Его спаситель стоял напротив — наклонившись и уперев руки в колени, тяжело дыша.  
— Да уж, здоровенный какой. Я думал люди, как обычно, преувеличивают, но нет — оказался именно таким, как о нём рассказывали. Три дня его выслеживал, — разогнулся он, отошёл в сторону и поднял что-то земли. Это оказался короткий, до колен плащ, который незнакомец набросил на плечи. — Надо сказать им, где он лежит, — такой туши хватит накормить целую деревню.   
Он поднял с земли свой арбалет, накинул на голову капюшон, нахлобучив его пониже, а потом спросил Ивара:  
— Ты со мной?  
Ивар приподнялся, опираясь руками о землю, и сел. Свою секиру он уже забрал и повесил на обычное место — за пояс.  
— У тебя есть лошадь? — спросил он.  
— Есть.  
Ивар ждал продолжения, ответного вопроса, но его не последовало.  
— Далеко?  
— У охотничьего домика неподалёку, а что? — Ивар не видел чужого лица, но просто чувствовал написанное на нём любопытство.  
— Она нужна мне. За сколько продашь?  
— Ни за сколько, — хмыкнул охотник. — Но если тебе нужна помощь — помогу.  
— Значит, у домика… ну ладно, веди.  
Ивар отбросил назад полы своего плаща и пополз за своим спасителем, который бодрым шагом уже шёл вперёд. Однако, услышав позади не шаги, а звук волочащегося по земле тела, тот обернулся.  
— Ты ранен?  
— Если ты интересуешься, поэтому ли я не могу ходить, то нет — ноги у меня не работают с рождения.  
Незнакомец замер, постоял немного, а потом перебросил висящий позади арбалет на грудь и подошёл к Ивару. Подал ему руку (на которую тот посмотрел с большим подозрением, но всё же взял) и помог подняться.  
— Залазь, — повернулся он к нему спиной и приглашающе мотнул головой, а, увидев колебания Ивара, добавил: — Второй раз предлагать не стану — мне и кабана на сегодня хватило.  
Скрепя сердце, Ивар обхватил руками шею и плечи мужчины, а тот взял его под колени, поднял и понёс вперёд. Ивар даже готов был улыбнуться такому совпадению — он снова путешествует по Англии прежним способом, только в этот раз не с отцом, а на закорках какого-то местного охотника, по неосмотрительности спасшего ему жизнь (что, впрочем, вовсе не гарантирует ему защиты от возможной будущей расправы).  
— А зачем ты это сделал? — поинтересовался незнакомец.  
— Что? — не понял Ивар.  
— Ранил кабана. Глупый ход, зная его повадки.  
Ивар хотел было что-то сказать, но остановился: говорить, что убивать — его первая реакция и безусловный рефлекс тому, от кого на данный момент зависишь, не очень умно.  
— Если бы ты просто откатился в сторону, спрятался, то он вряд ли опять бы напал — обычно, если вепрь промахивается, то несётся дальше, не останавливаясь. А ты ранил его и раздразнил, вернул, вызвав на себя его гнев… Впрочем, я не тот, кто стал бы жаловаться — поди найди эту зверюгу снова.  
Ивар помолчал, а потом приподнял в ошалелом недоумении брови:  
— Я что, был чем-то вроде наживки?  
— Но в итоге ты же остался жив, — послышалось невозмутимое.  
Пожалуй, стоило бы перерезать наглецу глотку или хотя бы разозлиться на него, но Ивар не стал. Более того, даже уважительно усмехнулся — как человек беспринципный и жестокий, он всегда ценил наличие и проявление тех же качеств у других.   
Тем временем они прошли вдоль русла реки, нашли более-менее удобный и не такой крутой склон и выбрались наверх, покинув низину. Вокруг было по-прежнему хоть глаз выколи, и Ивар представления не имел, как можно было ориентироваться в такой тьме без огня, однако охотнику, судя по всему, это неплохо удавалось — они прошли совсем немного, как вдруг перед ними возникла большая чёрная тень. Тот самый охотничий домик.  
— Погоди, — сказал мужчина и отпустил Ивара, усадив его на дерево скамьи. — Я сейчас найду свет.   
Он потянул за ручку двери, отчего она противно скрипнула, открыл её и вошёл внутрь. Дожидаться его Ивар не стал — слез с сиденья и отправился следом. Он уже пересёк порог, когда чиркнуло огниво и зажегся огонь — пламя свечи вспыхнуло, осветив внутреннее убранство комнаты и её гостей.   
Незнакомец стоял к Ивару спиной, когда стянул капюшон с головы, открывая лицо, а потом и вовсе снял плащ, после чего бросил его на спинку одного из стульев. Полуобернувшись, он потянулся за свечой, которая услужливо очертила золотистыми всполохами его профиль.   
Мужчина был намного моложе, чем показалось Ивару, скорее юношей, совсем молодым — ему ещё не было и двадцати. Он был невысок и, в отличие от закалённых постоянными боями и физическим трудом северян, более строен и гибок. Однако при этом он не казался хрупким или изнеженным — в силе его рук Ивар мог убедиться, когда он освобождал его, а в крепости тела, когда держался за юношу, пока тот нёс его. Ткань рубахи и впрямь натянулась на его плечах, когда сакс взял светильник, повернулся к двери и столкнулся взглядом с наблюдавшим за ним Иваром.  
Глаза его, в отличие от синевы северных льдов (как любила называть Аслауг глаза своего ненаглядного Ивара), были немного другими — светло-серыми, стальными, с тёмным ободом по краям.   
Спокойными, немного усталыми и, бесспорно, умными.   
Точёные, с плавным изгибом брови на миг взметнулись в удивлении, завидев Ивара за порогом, но только на миг. Складка между ними тут же исчезла, высокий лоб разгладился, зато немного хищный (наверно оттого, что чем-то напоминал кошачий) прищур глаз остался, так же внимательно изучая Ивара в ответ.  
— О, ты уже здесь, — произнёс сакс вполне дружелюбно и откинул назад свои волнистые, достающие до плеч волосы — тёмные, как оперенье ворона.  
— Появился без приглашения, как видишь, — ответил Ивар в том же тоне, поддерживая игру.  
— Голодный?  
— От еды не откажусь.  
— Тогда сейчас принесу. Ты располагайся, где тебе будет удобней.  
Удобней Ивару сейчас было бы на просторном ложе, укрытом пушистыми, с длинным ворсом мехами, которое по размерам было прямо-таки королевским и просто манило Ивара обещанием отдыха и скорого сна (которого он не знал с прошлой ночи, когда покинул лагерь северян), однако в итоге он уселся за стол, на один из стульев. На столе уже стояла бутыль вина, две чаши, тарелки с мясом и свежими овощами, круг ржаного хлеба и немного сыра.  
— Если подождёшь, я разведу огонь и разогре…   
Ивар схватил кроличью ногу, вырвал из неё добрый кусок и проглотил по-волчьи, почти не разжёвывая. А потом снова впился зубами в мясо, другой рукой выламывая себе ломоть хлеба.   
— Эм… хотя так тоже можно, — закончил незнакомец невозмутимо и устроился напротив.   
Он разлил по чашам вино, своё только пригубил и начал есть на пару с Иваром. Молча, не говоря ни слова.  
— Так… — протянул незнакомец, опустошив свою тарелку, — что ты забыл в этом лесу? Живёшь рядом или проезжал мимоходом?  
Ивар дал себе несколько секунд на размышление, а потом сказал:  
— Я путешествую. Тут случайно оказался.  
— Я так и понял.  
— Откуда?  
— Говоришь ты хорошо на нашем языке, но чувствуется, что он для тебя чужой. Давно прибыл в Англию?  
— Нет, недавно, — Ивар хорошо знал, что лучшая ложь — это вывернутая наизнанку правда. — У меня дядя во Франкии живёт. Думаю, может, туда податься.  
— На юг, значит. Неплохо… А чего из дому уехал?  
— Не было причин оставаться.  
— Сбежал?  
— Нет.  
— А родители?  
— И мать, и отец умерли. Приблизительно в одно и то же время.   
Они сидели друг напротив друга, разделённые уставленным едой столом, и спокойно, но пристально смотрели друг на друга. Ивар чуял, что это был не просто разговор, не вежливая беседа, а скорее обмен ходами, своеобразная игра… что-то знакомое, неуловимое, забытое воспоминание, которое он никак не мог ухватить.  
— А твои?   
— Мама думает, что я сейчас в соседнем городе на строительстве новой церкви, — молодой сакс улыбнулся одним уголком губ. — Не хочет, чтобы я пошёл по стопам отца, — хочет, чтобы я посвятил себя вере.  
— А отец? Он охотник?  
— И это тоже. А твой?  
— Он был рыбаком.  
Юноша кивнул и отодвинул от себя тарелку, тем самым говоря, что покончил со своим ужином. После чего встал, подошёл к очагу и начал возиться с ним, разжигая. Сложил прихваченные из поленницы дрова, самые мелкие, чтобы удобней было, и подпихнул под них сухой трут — вперемешку щепу, мох и солому. Снова взял огниво и высек из него сноп искр, которые тут же схватились за свою излюбленную пищу и перекинулись дальше, разрастаясь в самое настоящее пламя.   
Комната осветилась ещё больше, и Ивар незаметно осмотрел её убранство в то время, как делал вид, что увлечённо ел.   
Для простого домика охотника тут было слишком… дорого. Или даже основательно, сказал бы Ивар. Дом был большим, добротным и выстроен на совесть. Стены крепкие и толстые, не из простого дерева, а из камня, а мебель разнообразной и не самодельной — кровать с резной спинкой и такими же ножками, стол и стулья не просто сколочены, а тщательно отполированы, а сундук для вещей из какого-то красноватого, неизвестного Ивару дерева. Тут даже шкаф был, стоял у стены тёмной громадиной, и о его содержимом можно было только догадываться.  
— Эй, ты чего молчишь, ранен?  
— Я не… — Ивар оглядел себя — вроде бы всё в порядке.  
— Он-таки тебя немного задел, — кивнул юноша, показывая на разорванную штанину, окрашенную красным. — Дай посмотрю.  
— Нечего там смотреть, — тут же насупился Ивар.  
— Да ладно, тут минута делов, — сакс уже подошёл к нему, отряхивая от золы руки.  
— Я сам как-нибудь разберусь.  
— Ох уж эта гордость, граничащая с самопожертвованием, — прозвучало с насмешливым вздохом. — Продолжать упорствовать себе во вред глупо в любом случае, а в твоём уж точно. Несмотря на то, что ты…   
— Калека?  
Ивар выплюнул это, вырвал из себя, как всегда это делал, бросая другим в лицо свою слабость, которая для него самого давно стала силой.  
— …викинг. Вообще-то, я собирался сказать викинг, — договорил сакс непринуждённо и абсолютно спокойно, с мягкой полуулыбкой.   
А вот Ивар мгновенно напрягся, вскинув на него настороженный взгляд.  
— Да ладно тебе — не дёргайся, я же без предубеждения, все мы люди, — хмыкнул охотник. — Ваш народ до сих пор разбросан по всем нашим землям — некоторые из поселенцев всё же прижились, а в тебе северную кровь и слепой бы различил. — Он сел на корточки рядом с Иваром, осматривая его порез. — Насколько я знаю, у вас не принято жаловаться на любую болезнь. А уж мужчине обращать внимание на раны, даже если они воспалятся и станут совсем плохи, так и вовсе позор. Я слышал, доходит до того, что викингу проще отрубить себе руку или ногу, чем лечить их. Дед рассказывал мне о вас разные истории.  
— Дед? — не смог удержаться от вопроса Ивар. В это время юноша взял его руку, перекинул через своё плечо, заставляя опереться, и поднял. Совершенно не спрашивая на этот счёт мнения самого Ивара.  
— Ну да, он о вас много знает, — сакс подтащил его к кровати. — Дружил раньше с одним северянином. Или враждовал? Знаешь, иногда сложно понять разницу.  
— Истории хоть интересные? — буркнул Ивар, опираясь рукой о постель и не понимая, почему он всё ещё не вскрыл глотку этому наглецу.  
— Скорее страшные. Но и интересные тоже, — тот оставил его, а сам отошёл.  
Ивар приземлился на просторное ложе и тут же утонул в его мехах, их мягкости и тепле. Полный желудок довольно урчал, вино согревало нутро, а опьянение шелестело в голове расслабляющим шепотом, и только сейчас Ивар почувствовал, насколько его разморило. Как он устал и насколько прошедший день его вымотал.   
Он откинулся назад, прислонился к высокой резной спинке, и его глаза тут же начали слипаться.  
— Штаны-то хоть снимешь? — раздалось поблизости. В ответ на злобный прищур Ивара сакс обезоружено поднял руки. — Я всего-то промою порез и намажу мазью. Мне её мама дала, всю жизнь ею пользуюсь. Слово даю!  
Ивар честно хотел, как обычно, взъяриться, оттолкнуть, ударить… но отчего-то этого у него не получилось. Наверно, всё из-за слов о матери — упоминание о ней всегда ненадолго смягчало его крутой нрав. Он молча развязал тесёмки штанов и приспустил их, хоть и с неловкостью. Вот только неловко ему было не за свою наготу, а за другое — за свои искалеченные, изуродованные ещё в утробе его драгоценной матери ноги. Впрочем, естество своё он оставил прикрытым длинной полотняной рубахой.  
— Пфф… как я и говорил, даже зашивать не придётся, — воскликнул молодой охотник. Кажется, в ранах он знал толк.   
Он быстро промыл порез Ивара, очистил его, промокнув тряпицей, намазал какой-то густой, мерзко-зелёной и жутко вонючей мазью, а после перевязал.  
— Ну вот и готово, можешь отдыхать.  
— А ты?  
— Я в другой комнате лягу, но огонь поддерживать буду. А ты спи спокойно.   
Как же, спокойно, с саксом-то под боком.  
— Так ты мне лошадь продашь? — пришлось Ивару крикнуть, потому что тот уже вышел.  
— Не-а, — выглянула из-за двери темноволосая голова. — Но я поеду в столицу Уэссекса и, если хочешь, могу подвезти. Ну или куда-нибудь поближе.  
Ивар подумал, что отобрать-то лошадь и убить парнишку совсем не трудно… а потом его осенило — так вот она, возможность без подозрений попасть в стан врага, в самое его сердце! Да ещё и в сопровождении местного.  
— Хорошо. Я с тобой.  
— Вот и ладно, — кивнул юноша. И уже напоследок бросил: — Встаём рано, так что имей в виду.  
Ивар провалился в сон почти сразу же, как тот скрылся за дверью…

Раннее утро встретило их всё тем же сизым туманом и остатками ночной сырости. Огонь в очаге почти потух, а последние угли юноша затоптал. Потом собрал свою сумку, взял её, верный арбалет и помог Ивару выйти. Около входа в дом их уже ожидала небольшая повозка с запряженной в неё лошадью. Ивар остался в повозке, а молодой сакс сел впереди, на место возницы.   
Хлестнули вожжи, и они тронулись с места.  
Ехали они недолго, по крайней мере, так показалось Ивару, который внимательно осматривал окрестности и мотал себе на ус всё, что видел. Когда же впереди показались высокие стены крепости со сторожевыми башнями, у Ивара ёкнуло сердце. Те самые, перед которыми они стояли когда-то с отцом.  
Около ворот их окликнули.  
— Стой, кто идёт? — и тут же поправились, когда юноша снял капюшон со своей головы. — Принц Альфред, прошу прощения, не признал вас.   
Ивар привстал в изумлении и, опираясь на руки, подполз ближе к краю повозки.  
— А это что за убогий? — снова крикнули с башни.  
— Это со мной, — ответил юноша и добавил: — Но я бы посоветовал тебе отнестись с большим уважением к сыну Рагнара Лодброка.  
Стражник пугливо спрятался, ворота отворились и повозка въехала внутрь.  
— Сын охотника, говоришь, — процедил молодой викинг.  
— Сын рыбака?.. — парировали ему в ответ.  
Лошадь остановилась, со всех сторон к ней потянулись стражники, а из главного входа в замок выбежала затянутая в шёлк и парчу женщина.  
— Добро пожаловать в Англию, Ивар Бескостный, — принц Альфред улыбнулся северянину широкой улыбкой, ловко соскочил с повозки и пошёл навстречу матери, которая бросилась ему на грудь.


	3. Chapter 3

— Дорогой мой! Как я рад тебя снова видеть! — широко раскинул в приветственном жесте руки король Эгберт и пошёл навстречу Ивару.   
Стражники, что несли того под руки, усадили его в мягкое кресло, стоящее возле длинного стола в большом зале, после чего король подошёл к северянину, склонился к нему и обнял, словно лучшего друга. Скрепя сердце, Ивару пришлось выдержать это насквозь фальшивое объятье. Если бы не окружающие их стражники…  
— Как ты возмужал с последней нашей встречи. Отец гордился бы тобой, — похлопал его по плечу Эгберт.  
— Он и так гордился, — бросил Ивар.  
— Конечно, конечно… — кивнул тот и тут же сменил тему. — Но зачем же ты обижаешь бедного старика? Это не к лицу такому благородному воину, — с укором помахал пальцем сакс.  
— О чём ты?  
— Ну как же? — изобразил он святую простоту. — Не пришёл сразу ко мне, в мой гостеприимный дом, а бродил по лесам, где тебя нашёл мой любимый внук Альфред. Охотиться с риском для твоей драгоценной жизни… — улыбка короля была полна заботы, но Ивар прекрасно знал, что за ней скрывается безмерное разочарование тем фактом, что он выжил, — разве можно быть таким неосторожным?  
— Я таков, каким желаю быть, — отрезал викинг.  
— Ах, очарование молодости! Все эти бурные порывы и безрассудство… — Эгберт глубоко вздохнул. — Когда-то я тоже был таким.   
Он развернулся и прошёл дальше, во главу стола, куда с полным достоинства видом и сел.  
— Так когда ты прибыл в наши земли? Вы прибыли, — поправился он, и его тон стал прохладнее, хотя выражение лица осталось приветливым.  
Ивар дал себе на размышление всего несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить.  
— Пару дней назад.  
— Как я понимаю, с тобой приехали и твои братья.  
— Ты всё правильно понимаешь. Мы хотим…  
— Чего вы хотите я прекрасно знаю. Меня больше интересует другое — что вы собираетесь делать?  
— А разве это не одно и то же? — Ивар постарался выглядеть удивлённым.  
— Мальчик мой, как я завидую тому, что ты думаешь подобным образом! Не все могут позволить себе подобную роскошь. Даже короли. Особенно короли, — выделил Эгберт с мягкостью, с которой ступают по орошённой кровью земле большие хищники.  
— Я не король, — горделиво поднял подбородок Ивар, всем видом демонстрируя обратное.  
— О, определённо нет… Ибо, как я могу догадываться, ты — нечто большее, — осмотрел его Эгберт цепким взглядом коллекционера чужих душ. — Но ещё не время об этом судить.   
Он откинулся назад, поудобней устраиваясь в кресле.  
— Ну, так каковы ваши планы? Могу я узнать?  
Ивар решил придерживаться легенды, так что ответил:  
— Ничего нового и того, чего бы ты не знал. Мы приехали отомстить королю Элле за смерть нашего отца. Ты же помнишь, что именно такова была договорённость.  
Эгберт опёрся локтями об обтянутые бархатом подлокотники и соединил перед собой кончики пальцев, почти перед самым носом.  
— Да, такова была договорённость, — повторил он за Иваром слово в слово и снова замолчал, осматривая его, как опытный торговец, оценивающий перед покупкой новый товар.  
— Ты ведь хочешь этого: усилить своё королевство и убрать соседа? Что ж, тебе для этого даже ничего делать не придётся. Просто не препятствовать нам и пропустить через свои владения.  
— Так просто?  
— Так просто.  
— Хм…   
Эгберт задумчиво погладил костяшки сплетённых пальцев и массивное золотое кольцо — один из символов королевской власти.  
— Это очень и очень приятные для меня новости, Ивар. И весьма заманчивое предложение.  
«Которое невозможно отклонить» повисло в воздухе, но произносить это не было нужды — все присутствующие и так об этом знали.  
— Меня всё устраивает и даже более — я приму в твоих планах небольшое участие, — сказал Эгберт с воодушевлением.  
— Участие? — напрягся Ивар.  
— Да. Если позволишь, я дам вам людей, проводников, чтобы они помогли вам ориентироваться на наших землях и найти короткий путь к Элле.   
После короткого раздумья Ивар сказал:  
— Хорошо. Меня это тоже устаивает.  
— Вот и прекрасно! — прихлопнул ладонью стол Эгберт, словно ставя точку. — Пошлём вести твоим братьям, чтобы они знали, что с тобой ничего не случилось и ты у меня в гостях. Пригласим их сюда и встретим с тем же радушием, что и тебя.   
Он кивнул стражникам, и те снова подхватили Ивара под руки.   
— А теперь тебе стоит отдохнуть. Мне же предстоит много дел, так что прошу меня извинить, — король встал, коротко кивнул и вышел из залы в боковую дверь.   
Тем временем стражники понесли Ивара по широкому длинному коридору, сквозь анфиладу арок и комнат, а потом по крытому переходу, прежде чем доставить в его собственные покои. Оставив северянина в них, они вышли, прикрыв за собой дверь. Он ожидал, что раздастся щелчок замка, но он его не услышал.   
Неужели они не заперли его? Зря, очень зря.  
Ивар подполз к окну, из которого открывался вид на ближайшие окрестности, главные ворота и внутренний двор. Подтянувшись, он оказался на подоконнике и уселся на него, внимательно наблюдая за тем, что происходило внизу, и рассматривая замок.  
Специально или нет (ну конечно же специально, а как иначе) «гостя» поселили в отдельном крыле — одной из четырёх возвышающихся башен, в которую попасть можно было только по витой лестнице и в которую был всего лишь один вход, он же выход. Охраняли его четверо стражников, которые не были бы для Ивара никакой проблемой, но…   
Он прибыл сюда не для этого. Ему нужно не примитивное убийство, а отмщение. Чужая боль. А для того, чтобы причинить её, сначала ему нужно сделать прямо противоположное — завоевать доверие, принести надежду, подобраться к этим людям близко, как можно ближе…  
Дверь в его апартаменты противно заскрипела. Ивар обернулся и снисходительно скривился:  
— А, это ты.   
И тут же отвернулся.  
— Зашёл посмотреть, как ты устроился. Вижу, неплохо, — спокойно сказал Альфред.  
— Можешь не быть таким вежливым, — викинг отодвинул в сторону мешавшую ему ставню. — Ах да, я же забыл — ты должен проявлять хвалёное гостеприимство, которым так гордится твой дед.  
— Мы, саксы, в отличие от вас, не считаем вежливость и хорошие манеры пороком.  
— Скорее, чем-то бессмысленным, — фыркнул Ивар.   
— Ну, если не можешь понять значения и сути чего-то — не значит, что эта вещь бесполезна, — подошёл Альфред ближе. — А что касается меня, то я никогда не совершаю бессмысленных поступков. Даже если со стороны они и выглядят таковыми.  
— Ты про моё спасение в лесу? Небось много раз пожалел о том, что сделал это? — северянин по-прежнему не смотрел на него.  
— Нет. Не жалел.   
И от того, как он сказал это, Ивар наконец-то взглянул на Альфреда.  
— Ты только за этим пришёл? — окинул он сакса холодным взглядом. Который тот, к слову сказать, уверенно выдержал.  
— Нет. Мне нужен твой браслет.  
— Что? — рука Ивара непроизвольно дёрнулась к поясу — к верной секире. Вот только её там, к его огромному сожалению, не было.  
— Мне нужен твой браслет. Я пришёл за ним, — повторил Альфред.  
Ивар чуть склонился вперёд, как будто бы с интересом, но на самом деле атакуя:  
— Если ты думаешь, что я добровольно отдам…  
— Конечно же, только добровольно, — юноша не отступил ни на дюйм.  
— На кой он тебе… — викинг замер, а потом его словно осенило: — А-а-а… понятно. Хотите отдать вашему гонцу, который передаст его моим братьям в доказательство того, что я у вас.  
— Что ты жив и здоров, и о тебе достойно заботятся. И что для них самих нет никакой угрозы.  
Угрозы, как же, хохотнул про себя Ивар. Бояться нужно саксам, а вовсе не северянам.  
— Ты знаешь, что это браслет моего отца? — спросил он, сузив глаза.  
— Теперь знаю.  
— И что он отдал мне его перед самой своей смертью? Это его прощальный подарок, — он поднял руку, демонстрируя плетёное серебро, обхватывающее его запястье.  
Сидя на окне, Ивар оказался чуть выше стоящего подле него Альфреда, поэтому получилось так, что он словно возвышался над ним, нависал, подавляя. Его лицо оказалось совсем близко к чужому — так, что викинг мог в подробностях рассмотреть серые глаза с непроглядно-чёрными зрачками и каждую вдруг оказавшуюся отчего-то идеально-правильной черту самоуверенного сакса.   
Слишком самоуверенного.   
Но ничего, Ивар ещё собьёт с него эту спесь.  
— Он всегда принадлежал только Рагнару Лодброку. Мой отец ни за что не расстался бы с ним без веской причины. Думаешь, я так поступлю?  
— Я знаю другую историю, но… Это твой выбор, — произнёс Альфред. — А думать я могу всё, что угодно.   
Он протянул раскрытую ладонь:  
— Решать тебе.  
Ивар знал, что легко может сломать эту руку. И шею, подумал он, мазнув тяжёлым взглядом по ней и по едва прикрытой тканью рубахи и тёмными локонами ключице.  
— Ладно, умник, — вдруг сказал он.   
Снял с руки браслет и вложил в протянутую ладонь.  
— Но имей в виду…  
— Отвечаю за него жизнью, — закончил за него Альфред.  
— … это будет всего лишь раз. — Ивар выглядел безмятежным, но глаза его ощетинились сталью. — Ничто больше не заставит меня с ним расстаться.  
Альфред отвесил ему безупречный поклон и направился к выходу. Однако перед тем, как выйти, задержался, взвесил в руке тяжесть серебра и неожиданно бросил викингу с улыбкой:  
— Знаешь, как говорят у нас в Англии? Не зарекайся.  
***   
Большой зал замка был полон его обитателей и гостей — король Эгберт именно так называл северян, хотя все понимали, что грань, отделяющая гостей от захватчиков, была очень тонкой. Тем не менее, он всячески старался этот хлипкий мир сохранить и делал всё, чтобы угодить опасным и суровым викингам. И конечно же, первым делом он устроил пир — какой северянин не оценит попойки, веселья, танцев и вкусной еды?  
Эгберт сидел во главе стоящего отдельно стола вместе со своим сыном, советниками и вождями северян. Все успели наесться и изрядно выпить, так что между присутствующими царила атмосфера сытости и расслабленного, ленивого удовольствия.  
— Надеюсь, вам здесь удобно? — вежливо, слишком вежливо спросил Эгберт.  
— Нам-то да, но задерживаться долго мы не будем. Король Элла наверняка скоро узнает о нашем прибытии и начнёт готовиться к битве, — заметил Уббе.  
— Пусть готовится! Это ему не поможет.  
— Уж что правда, то правда! Будь нас вдвое меньше, у него всё равно не было бы перед нами никаких шансов, — оскалился Харальд, а брат как всегда поддержал его.  
— Мерзкий ублюдок поплатится за то, что сделал с нашим отцом, — встрял в разговор подвыпивший Сигурд.  
— Да будет так.  
— Конечно, будет. Мы найдём его и распотрошим, как овцу на скотобойне, — выпалил юноша с бравадой.  
— Нисколько не возражаю, — кивнул Эгберт. — Убийца такого великого человека, как Рагнар, моего, не побоюсь того слова, старого друга, заслуживает такой участи.  
— Нам будут нужны ваши люди. Проводники. Ты сказал, есть удобный и короткий путь через твои земли, — решил напомнить Бьорн.  
— Да, конечно, мои люди в вашем распоряжении, — приглашающе развёл руками Эгберт, зато Этельвульф посмотрел на северянина волком. Впрочем, так он смотрел на всех них. — Теперь, когда моё королевство увеличилось, его границы изменились, а вы отсутствовали слишком долго — не так-то просто будет найти через него верный путь. Но не волнуйтесь, вам покажут дорогу, это я вам гарантирую.  
— Как и мы гарантируем, что не тронем твои земли, — сказал Бьорн.  
— Что ж, предлагаю выпить за это, за наших гостей и за предстоящий союз! — Эгберт в воодушевлении подхватил свою чашу.   
Все подняли кубки, даже Этельвульф, пусть и с неохотой, и только Ивар задержался. Он вообще весь вечер промолчал, изредка оглядывая рассеянным взглядом пиршественный зал.  
— Что такое? — забеспокоился Эгберт. — Почему не хочешь составить нам компанию? Тебя что-то смущает?  
— Его кубок пуст, господин, — сказала служанка, которая в это время наливала вино Сигурду. Тот не отрывал от неё плотоядного взгляда.  
— Так наполни же его, — приказал Эгберт.  
— Нет! Не нужно, — вдруг подал голос Сигурд, расплывшись в хмельной и высокомерной, на самом деле ревнивой, улыбке. Той самой, с которой он всегда смотрел на Ивара в присутствии матери. — Мой брат любит самостоятельность и настаивает на том, что всё может делать сам.   
Его рука взметнулась и ласково прошлась по предплечью девушки, отчего её щёки зарделись, как маков цвет. Не отпуская руки миловидной служанки, Сигурд добавил:   
— Он у нас вообще очень мужественный. Как думаешь, красавица?  
— Да, очень мужественный… — пролепетала девушка.  
Однако Сигурд даже не взглянул на неё, когда она закивала головой. Смотрел он только на Ивара, который сцепил зубы и отвечал ему взглядом, полным жестокости и обещания скорой расправы. Рядом раздавались смех, нестройное пение, гул голосов, среди которых иногда выделялись особенно пьяные и высокие, но между братьями, как и между всеми, сидящими за этим столом, разлилось неловкое молчание — все понимали, что без чужой помощи Ивару придётся унизительно ползти у ног присутствующих, но и уступить вечно поддевающему его брату, проглотить его вызов он не мог.  
— … как и все сыны Рагнара, насколько я слышал, — раздался знакомый голос. — Простите, что опоздал.  
Альфред подошёл к столу, непринуждённо взял стоящее рядом с Эгбертом вино и так же небрежно разлил его по двум чашам, после чего чинно уселся на свободное подле Ивара место — присутствующие на празднике, как саксы, так и северяне, старались избегать компании язвительного язычника.   
— Возьми лучше вот это, мне оно больше нравится, — Альфред как ни в чём не бывало протянул Ивару наполненный кубок и поднял свой, — так о чём я? Ах да, славные сыны Рагнара: непобедимые, стойкие и неутомимые в бою. О вас, как и о вашем отце, ходят легенды.  
— И все они правдивы, — горделиво, но больше пьяно заметил Сигурд.  
— Ну конечно, — уважительно склонил голову молодой принц. — Жаль только, что волею жестокой судьбы вас не было в Каттегате в тот момент, когда ваш город захватывала женщина… как же её, — Альфред сделал вид, что пытается что-то вспомнить, — ты ведь знал её, да, дедушка?   
— Лагерта, — сказал Эгберт, привычная улыбка которого слегка померкла.  
— Да, точно, Лагерта! — юношу как будто осенило, но он тут же изобразил печаль, сокрушённо покачав головой. — Какое подлое коварство — убить вашу мать. И заманить вас такой недостойной ловушкой — вниманием красавицы-рабыни. Захватить ваш родной город, власть в нём и безраздельно править, в то время, как вам приходилось беспомощно наблюдать за ней, — он сделал паузу, а потом с пониманием добавил: — Но, конечно же, это была вынужденная мера — иногда даже самым храбрым приходится смиряться и укрощать себя перед лицом чужой силы ради выживания. Бросать ей в открытую вызов было бы верхом бесстрашия или, скорее, самоубийством. Кто бы на такое осмелился?   
С последними словами Альфред обратился к сидящему рядом Ивару, как будто хотел что-то ещё ему сказать (за что Эгберт про себя возблагодарил Господа), однако передумал и снова повернулся в сторону северян:  
— А та девушка, рабыня… кажется, она принадлежала всем вам и никак не могла выбрать кого-то одного? Но в итоге приз всё же достался Уббе, не так ли, Сигурд?   
Сигурд выглядел так, словно ещё немного — и он вытащит этому саксу кишки через глотку, но Альфред нимало не смутился:   
— Но ты не расстраивайся — зачем вообще переживать из-за предпочтений легкомысленной девы? В конце концов, её любовь стоит ровно столько же, сколько внимание окружённой вереницей кобелей течной суки.   
И пока все ошарашенно смотрели на него, Альфред улыбнулся всем сидящим за столом совершенно невинной улыбкой:  
— Но прощу прощения, я прервал тост нашего короля. — Он поднял свой кубок. — За великих сынов Рагнара и за будущий союз с ними!  
— За победу, за месть и за богов! — подхватил Эгберт громко — так, чтобы слышали все.   
Зал наполнился одобрительным, ещё более громким гулом голосов и звоном кубков.   
Равновесие хоть и не быстро, но было восстановлено, и среди присутствующих снова воцарилось веселье, особенно когда Эгберт начал рассказывать какую-то смешную историю и завладел всеобщим вниманием, что ему всегда легко удавалось. А уж когда подали новые блюда, о произошедшем разговоре и вовсе забыли. Даже Сигурд, который сосредоточился сейчас только на одном — на вырезе платья наклонившейся к нему девушки, которая всё с той же улыбкой подавала ему еду.  
Однако, когда рука Альфреда опустилась случайно вниз, её грубо схватили за запястье.  
— Слушай меня, христианин, и скажу я лишь раз, — процедил Ивар, продолжая наблюдать за гостями и удерживать под столом руку Альфреда, пока никто не видит. — Не знаю, как ты вынюхал всё это и кто из наших проболтался, но запомни: не лезь в наши с братьями дела.   
Альфред ничем себя не выдал, даже не дрогнул, и со стороны можно было подумать, что эти двое совершенно не обращают внимания друг на друга, и каждый занят своим ужином. Ивар сжал запястье ещё сильнее, но Альфред всё равно не подал виду, по-прежнему глядя перед собой, на стоящие перед ним блюда с дичью. Как можно более невозмутимей он протянул к ним вторую, свободную руку, положил себе на тарелку кусок мяса и полным достоинства жестом взял кубок.   
Отпил из него и сказал:  
— Я учту твоё пожелание. И сожалею, если мои слова задели тебя лично, — Ивар вскинулся его перебить, однако Альфред ему не позволил, — но дело вот в чём… — грациозным движением он поставил чашу на стол. — Я не терплю хамства и унижений в своём доме.   
После чего перевёл взгляд на смотревшего на него исподлобья Ивара, открыто встретив лёд и неизменную ярость его иссиня-прозрачных глаз:  
— Тем более я никогда не находил забавным то, как шакал лает на зажатого капканом волка.   
До этого Ивар не знал, что не только желание причинить боль, но и противоположное намерение способно ударить так сильно, так глубоко, что выбивает почву из-под ног, ломает защиту и обезоруживает.   
Но теперь знал.  
Медленно разжав пальцы, он выпустил чужое запястье, которое наверняка сейчас горело. Впрочем, отчего-то его ладонь горела не меньше.  
— Кстати, попробуй куропатку. Она сегодня особенно удалась, — посоветовал Альфред, отрывая от Ивара свой взгляд.   
С очень спокойным видом он принялся за свой ужин.   
За этот вечер они больше не сказали друг другу ни слова.


	4. Chapter 4

Ночь прошла для Ивара отвратительно.  
Спал он совсем мало, часа четыре, и при этом постоянно ворочался, просыпаясь из-за дурацких снов. О чём они были, он не помнил. Кажется, это было что-то старое, болезненное, из воспоминаний о матери и о давно минувшем, пережитом: моменты уязвимости и слабости, стыда за собственное несовершенство, уродство, о котором ему не давали забыть ни на минуту, а уж Сигурд старался сильнее всех.   
С пробуждением легче не стало — горький осадок неприятных сновидений остался, тревожа мысли и беспокоя до этого непоколебимого Ивара.   
Казалось, в его душе поселилось нечто, чего раньше отродясь не было — сомнение, непонятное ожидание, предательская неуверенность. В чём, он и сам не знал. В своих действиях и желаниях Ивар всегда был последователен и уверен и никогда ничего не ждал.   
Тем более, ни от кого…  
Фафнир его пожри, да о чём он вообще?   
От всего этого, от преследующих его странных мыслей характер Ивара, и так не сладкий, весь последующий день был приправлен ещё и отвратительным настроением. От него бежали все — не только местная прислуга и стражники, которые расступались при виде злобного викинга в стороны и которые ещё до этого с огромной радостью и видимым облегчением приняли отказ Ивара от их помощи в передвижении по крепости (с тех пор, как северяне здесь поселились, у него стало намного больше свободы и за ним почти перестали следить, по крайней мере в открытую), но и свои же — члены собственной дружины. Братья после пары его резких фраз быстро растворились один за другим в глубинах двора или бесконечных коридорах замка, и даже всегда спокойный Бьорн не выдержал язвительности Ивара и ретировался, бормоча что-то там о делах на конюшне.   
В итоге Ивар остался один, устроившись под навесом во внутреннем дворе и наблюдая за местными жителями.   
Даже этого проклятого мальчишки, Альфреда, нигде не было видно. Небось, злился на него после той взбучки, что он ему устроил. И слава Одину, что так, иначе досталось бы ему ещё.   
Пусть катится к Хель со своей жалостью! Ивару не нужна ни чья-либо жалость, ни, тем более, защита. Он давно привык сам со всем справляться и менять ничего не собирался.   
Этот сакс думает, что…   
Неужели он думает, что его помощь, его поддержка, он сам может быть нужен Ивару?   
Ах да, конечно же, этого требует их вера.   
«Христиане…» — произнёс про себя Ивар с особым отвращением, после чего презрительно сплюнул на землю. Молодой принц должен действовать в соответствии со своей верой и с тем, чего ожидает от него их единственное божество. Поэтому он обязан быть милостивым и терпеливым, проявлять сострадание к беззащитным, юродивым и убогим — кажется, именно так назвал Ивара у ворот тот стражник.  
К… калекам.  
Когда это слово всплыло в памяти, на миг, только на миг Ивар почувствовал тошноту, как от удара под дых, и краткое чувство невесомости — как будто земли под ним нет и словно он падает.   
И за это, только за одно это Альфред должен поплатиться.   
Но ничего, когда настанет момент, он своё получит: кому Ивар здесь первому перережет глотку — так этому мнимому праведнику. Никакого милосердия, тем более от такого, как Ивар, тот не дождётся. Сакс его попросту не заслуживает хотя бы за то, что одним своим присутствием всколыхнул в нём все эти ненавистные, понапрасну тревожащие душу воспоминания.   
За то, что каким-то образом снова заставил чувствовать свою ущербность и воскресил демонов, которые, казалось, были давно похоронены и забыты.   
За то, что впервые за все эти годы Ивару было не всё равно.   
Он опустил взгляд на свои перетянутые ремнями бесполезные, чахлые ноги, задержал его совсем ненадолго, после чего перевёл на запястье, на браслет отца, который вернул ему Бьорн. Ивар сжал его, чувствуя под пальцами холод серебра и снова ощущая успокоение, которое оно всегда ему дарило…   
В дверях главного входа промелькнули парча и шёлк, и Ивар напрягся, завидев принцессу Джудит в окружении охранников, однако, кроме них, рядом с ней никого не было — принц сегодня не сопровождал свою мать. Впрочем, на ужин, на котором традиционно, с самого первого дня, присутствовали все вожди с обеих сторон, в тот день он тоже не пришёл.   
Как и на следующий.   
И на следующий…  
Альфреда нигде не было видно — он не появлялся даже мельком ни в замке, ни во дворе, что время от времени Ивар разглядывал, уже привычно сидя на подоконнике своей спальни, который он облюбовал с первого дня здесь и который стал для него своеобразным наблюдательным пунктом. Конечно, специально он Альфреда там не высматривал (ещё чего!), а отмечал совсем другое — расположение переходов, башен, количество входов и выходов, смены стражи… Однако не замечать отсутствие одной из ключевых фигур в предстоящей войне между саксами и северянами Ивар не мог. Возможных причин исчезновения Альфреда он видел только две: либо с молодым принцем что-то случилось, либо он заболел. В то, что он попросту испугался Ивара и из страха избегал с ним встреч, тот на самом деле не верил или, скорее, не желал верить. Хоть дерзость и самоуверенность этого сакса злили Ивара, доводя подчас до белого каления, тем не менее, в глубине души он не хотел, чтобы Альфред их лишился. Так иногда бывает — то, что дико раздражает тебя в человеке, одновременно является тем, за что ты его втайне и уважаешь.  
Само собой, спрашивать у кого-либо, куда запропастился молодой принц, Ивар не собирался, однако ответ на этот вопрос нашёлся достаточно быстро.   
В один из вечеров Ивар лениво ковырялся в своей тарелке, кончиком ножа гоняя по ней свой ужин и вполуха слушая разговоры короля со своими братьями, когда из бокового входа в пиршественный зал вошел Альфред. Одежда его была помята и неопрятна, а на подоле плаща виднелись пятна грязи.  
— Дорогой мой, ты вернулся! — воскликнул Эгберт, с редкой настоящей радостью приветствуя внука.  
— Прошу простить меня за столь неучтивое вторжение и неподобающий вид, — извинился принц, снимая плащ и отдавая его прислуге.   
— Я тебя умоляю, — улыбнулся король. — Ты провёл, наверно, полдня в пути.  
— День, — поправил Альфред. — На юге прошли дожди, и дорогу основательно размыло. Пришлось вытаскивать застрявший на ней обоз с провизией.  
— Ну конечно! Не мог же ты бросить там несчастных крестьян. Хороший правитель всегда обязан помогать своим подданным, — к королю снова вернулась его лисья обходительность. — Но прошу, садись скорее за стол. Ты, наверно, ужасно голоден.  
— Да. От горячего ужина я бы точно не отказался, — сказал Альфред, усаживаясь подле своего деда — на место, которое ему указали. И пока подносили еду, Эгберт склонился к внуку, о чём-то спрашивая совсем тихо. Тот кивнул, потом ответил, и между ними завязался диалог — очень быстрый и непринуждённый, как будто бы незначительный, всего лишь обмен короткими фразами.  
— Какие-то новости? — похоже, Ивар был единственным, кому это не понравилось.  
— Ничего интересного. Обычные дела, — отмахнулся король.  
Может, с кем-то другим это бы и прошло. Но только не с Иваром:  
— А вот я бы хотел об этом услышать.  
— Да всё одно, — Эгберт ответил ему с неизменно дружелюбным видом, хотя про себя уже спустил на любопытного северянина всех собак, — в соседнем городе затеяли большое строительство, поэтому приходится иногда заезжать туда и смотреть что да как. Контролировать, знаешь ли, куда уходят средства из казны. И средства немалые.  
— Новая церковь, как я помню, — кажется, Альфред в охотничьем домике говорил ему как раз об этом.  
— И не только. Хозяйственные постройки, несколько амбаров для хранения зерна… собственно, дела крестьянские и мирские.  
— И как идёт строительство?..  
— Если бы я знал, что ты интересуешься подобным, то взял бы с собой, — вклинился в разговор Альфред.  
— Ничего, возьмёшь в следующий, — улыбнулся Эгберт.  
— Как знать… — протянул Ивар, впиваясь поочерёдно взглядом то в короля, то в каменно-вежливое лицо молодого принца.  
— Но, похоже, воинственный Ивар слегка заскучал в нашем доме, раз готов ехать смотреть наши церкви, — хохотнул Эгберт. — Тебе нужно развеять скуку. Ты же отправишься с нами на охоту?  
— Охоту? — переспросил Альфред.  
— Да, не успел тебе сказать. Мы собираемся рано утром отбыть из замка и все вместе поохотиться. Уедем на пару дней. Возьмём с собой шатры, палатки, провизию и часть прислуги для большего удобства.  
— Я не поеду, — отрезал Ивар.  
— Что так? Осмотрим окрестности, заночуем в лесу, разожжём костры, а потом загоним для забавы зверя…  
— В том и дело — у меня другие забавы.  
— У нас водится много живности, если ты об этом, — продолжал уговаривать Ивара Эгберт. — Какую дичь ты предпочитаешь убивать?  
— Думаю, Ивар имеет в виду нечто другое, — заметил Альфред, непринуждённо отпивая из своего кубка. — Людей.  
Поставив его на стол, принц отёр платком и так чистые пальцы.  
— Но раз зашла речь, то я тоже не поеду. Слишком устал с дороги. Хочу остаться в замке и отдохнуть, если ты не против.  
— Конечно нет, мой милый Альфред. Но тогда на тебе будет лежать почётная обязанность развлекать нашего дорогого гостя, который останется тут в полном одиночестве.  
— Не думаю, что Ивару нужно будет… — с особым вниманием юноша начал складывать свой платок.  
— Господь, как я мог забыть? — перебил его король. — Вы же играли когда-то в шахматы! Не желаете вспомнить былое? — воскликнул он с воодушевлением. — Ивар, как насчёт партии с Альфредом? Он принесёт шахматы с собой, и вы скоротаете вечер у тебя за игрой.  
— У меня?..  
Ивар вскинулся в недоумении, но больше (и это сильней всего его взбесило) в непонятном волнении или даже смущении. Хотя с какого ляда его должна смущать мысль о том, чтобы провести вечер наедине с Альфредом в своей спальне?  
— Мне нет нужды ни в какой компании. И в шахматах тоже, — рубанул он.  
— С чего такая реакция? Эта игра тебя больше не вдохновляет? — поднял брови Эгберт.  
— Да нет же, Ивар любит шахматы, — простодушно сказал Уббе. — Он часто играет в них. Как только выдаётся такая возможность.  
— Так в чём же дело?..  
— Просто не хочу.  
— Думаю, я знаю, в чём дело. Наверно, он опасается поражения, — сказал Альфред не без издёвки, за что Ивар бросил на него голодно-жестокий взгляд. — Я обыграл его в прошлый раз, и он не уверен, сможет ли победить меня в этот.  
Ивар помолчал, поигрывая зажатым в руке ножом, которым резал мясо, а потом процедил:  
— Ладно. Сыграем.  
— Вот и прекрасно! Значит, я отправлюсь на охоту со спокойным сердцем, зная, что вы проведёте время с пользой, — воскликнул Эгберт и тут же переключился на разговор с Уббе, который о чём-то спросил его.  
Альфред отвесил Ивару поклон и чинно подложил свой платок под край тарелки, на что Ивар, который по-прежнему наблюдал за ним с неприкрытой враждебностью, воткнул свой нож в поверхность стола с такой силой, что костяная ручка задрожала на тонком лезвии.  
***   
Выехать из замка чуть свет, как было решено, у охотников не вышло. Пока собрались саксы, подтянулись северяне, прислуга разложила по повозкам свой скарб — палатки для простых воинов и шатры для вождей, пока сменили лошадей, у одной из которых отвалилась подкова, а вторая захромала, прошла большая часть утра. В итоге процессия, возглавляемая Этельвульфом, отправилась на охоту ближе к полудню.  
Её провожали оставшиеся слуги и принцесса Джудит, хотя с кем конкретно она прощалась — со своим мужем или со свёкром — было не вполне ясно.  
Ивар наблюдал за всеми приготовлениями, заняв свой излюбленный пост у окна ещё рано утром (сегодня ему снова не спалось, однако прежнего раздражения он не чувствовал). До последнего он провожал силуэты всадников, что вереницей покинули главные ворота замка и тянулись по дороге длинной змеёй, прежде чем скрыться в гуще леса.   
И слава богам, так даже лучше.   
Нет, по-своему он был привязан к своим братьям, особенно к Уббе, который почти всегда был на его стороне, но временами семья (впрочем, как и большинство окружающих его людей) Ивара раздражала и утомляла, и в такие моменты он стремился избавиться от них, побыть одному. На севере было проще — он мог просто уйти в родные леса, в ставшую его собственной после истории с Маргретой хижину, где он проводил часы, а то и дни в необходимых ему одиночестве и размышлениях, а вот здесь с этим было сложнее. Он чувствовал, что за ним неустанно наблюдают днём и ночью, и это давление раздражало его с каждым днём всё сильнее. Плюс король Эгберт, присутствие которого всегда выводило Ивара из себя. Как же он ненавидел этого мерзкого лиса! Но ничего, немного терпения, и всё окупится сторицей. Нужно только ещё немного подождать.  
Чего — Ивар и сам не знал. Он убеждал братьев повременить с местью, продумать лучше план, собрать ещё сведений, как будто чувствовал, что так нужно. Так правильно и так должно быть. И то, что случится, станет настолько важным, что предчувствие этой призрачной награды заставляло всегда взрывного Ивара терпеливо и стойко ждать.  
Весь оставшийся день он не покидал башни и своих покоев. Полдня он провалялся в постели, закинув руки за голову, разглядывая высокий потолок с деревянными перекрытиями, анализируя увиденное в замке и размышляя о привычном — о своих планах, о возвращении на родину, о новых завоеваниях. Ненадолго он задремал (ранний подъём всё же утомил его), но вскоре снова проснулся.   
Остаток дня он провёл в ранее неведомом ему чувстве непонятного ожидания, в странном замешательстве, и чем ближе был вечер, тем сильнее оно было.   
Даже еду, которую ему принесли в комнату, он в итоге не смог съесть — надкусил всего понемногу, да так и оставил. Зато кубок красного вина, сопровождающий ужин, он выпил с удовольствием и быстро, почти залпом, пока сквозь широко распахнутое окно отвлечённо рассматривал линию далёкого горизонта и солнце, которое постепенно опускалось, окрашивая облака оранжево-алым.  
Чужих шагов Ивар не услышал, а услышал лишь осторожный стук и скрип потревоженной двери, когда её открыли.  
— Я не вовремя? — поинтересовался Альфред, конечно же, из вежливости.  
Северянин даже не стал утруждать себя ответом, лишь ловко приподнял бровь и откинулся назад, на высокую спинку своего кресла. Он оглядел сакса привычно неодобрительным взглядом, но тот на это никак не отреагировал.  
— Что ж, приступим, — сказал юноша, разложив на столе доску с фигурами и поставив рядом бутыль вина.  
— Как я погляжу, у нас сегодня намечается безудержное веселье, — весь вид Ивара выражал обратное.  
— Можешь не пить, если не хочешь. Я для себя его принёс, — Альфред плеснул себе в чашу, но потом всё же спросил. — Так ты будешь?  
Ивар хотел ответить «нет» просто в пику, но эти проклятые саксы умели делать действительно отличное вино, да и предыдущий выпитый кубок просил продолжения, так что в итоге Ивар всё же согласно кивнул.  
— Ты гость, поэтому право выбора предоставляется тебе. — Принц уселся в кресло напротив, сделал глоток из своей чаши, а потом начал неторопливо расставлять по местам фигуры.  
— Белые.  
— Так я и думал, — хмыкнул Альфред.  
— Я для тебя предсказуем?  
— Нет. Просто в прошлый раз…  
— Белыми играл ты.  
Рука Альфреда в этот момент ненадолго зависла в воздухе, а потом снова потянулась к очередной фигуре, ставя её на место.  
— Как поездка? — отхлебнул Ивар из своего кубка.  
— Удалась. Всё идёт, как планировалось, — не отвлекаясь, оглядел его противник выставленные в боевом порядке шахматы.  
— Так ты и вправду ездил в соседний город? Или снова солгал своей матери?  
Альфред вскинул на него взгляд и посмотрел так, что казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и скажет нечто резкое, но тут же оттаял:  
— Я всего лишь защищаю её. И всегда буду. Если бы она знала, куда я еду, то ни за что бы не согласилась отпустить меня и волновалась до головной боли. Какой был бы я сын, если бы довёл до слёз свою мать?   
На такие слова Сигурд сейчас презрительно скривился бы, назвал бы сакса «маменькиным сынком» и до последнего дразнил бы его привязанностью к мамкиной юбке, неприкрытой любовью к ней, уступчивостью и заботой… вот только сам Ивар был таким же и уважал подобное отношение к матери — он оставался верным памяти Аслауг даже после её смерти.   
Однако это не помешало ему снова поддеть Альфреда:  
— И часто ты лжёшь?  
— А ты? — нимало не смутился тот.  
Ивару на это было нечего ответить. Поэтому он взял свой кубок, отпил из него, а другой рукой потянулся к игральной доске. Взяв белую пешку, он передвинул её вперёд.  
— Я смотрю, ты вернул своё, — кивнул Альфред на браслет воинский верности, обхватывающий запястье Ивара.  
— Ты об этом? — тот поправил браслет и спрятал его под кожаный, с переплетением ремешков наруч. — Да, мне отдал его Бьорн.  
— Я же говорил, что с ним ничего не случится, — принц сделал свой ход.  
— Помнится, ты говорил кое-что ещё.  
— Я не… что же? — Альфред свёл к переносице тёмные брови и изобразил неведение. Похоже, он действительно был не особо рад тому, что тогда сболтнул (скорее всего, нечаянно) и в какое русло сворачивает их беседа.   
Чего нельзя было сказать о северянине.  
— Ты сказал, что знаешь другую историю. Какую? — довольный Ивар впился в него прозрачно-волчьими глазами и склонил голову набок, совсем как любопытствующий зверь.  
Альфред замялся, опустил глаза на доску и сделал вид, что увлечённо обдумывает стратегию.  
— Эй, не увиливай от ответа! Я всё равно узнаю правду.  
— Это каким же образом? — взметнул он удивлённо брови, когда Ивар, не глядя, передвинул ещё одну фигуру.  
— Вытрясу её из тебя.  
— Попробуй, — принц предложил это, ни капли не пугаясь и даже охотно. — Мне очень интересно, как ты будешь это делать. Я даже готов с тобой заключить пари. — Он сделал ответный ход, а потом добавил, поддразнивая и совершенно бессовестно подогревая интерес Ивара: — Кстати, как ты понимаешь, это история о твоём отце.  
Ивар замолчал, пытаясь прикинуть, каковы будут его шансы выйти сухим из воды, если он сейчас запытает этого наглого поганца до смерти.  
— Да ладно тебе, не напрягайся ты так! Я пошутил. Я расскажу, если ты… — расплылся Альфред в озорной улыбке. — Ну знаешь, что обычно делают в таких случаях воспитанные люди?  
Ивар посмотрел на него в непонимании.  
— Попроси, — очень мягко сказал Альфред, и нотки веселья в его голосе сменились на нечто другое: настойчивое, тяжеловесно-властное, раскованное.  
— Что? — праведное возмущение Ивара было таким, будто ему предложили обратиться в иную веру.  
— Что слышал. Попроси меня.  
Альфред глядел на него с полной невозмутимостью, но в стальных глазах совсем не по-христиански бесстыже сплетались бесы. Ивар же в тот момент разрывался между желанием узнать правду и снести к чертям стоящий между ними стол, повалить сакса на пол и разбить до кости это красивое лицо. А ещё, и это было странней всего, где-то глубоко в груди Ивара, около сердца, потеплело, словно изнутри его щекотали робкие искры совершенно не к месту зарождающегося смеха.  
Неужели сакс настолько глуп, что не понимает, по какому краю ходит и что Ивар Бескостный таких выходок не прощает?..   
Да в том-то и дело, что понимает, прекрасно понимает, и именно от этого его бесстрашия — самоубийственного, беспутного, шального, почти такого же безумного, как и сам Ивар, северянину было с ним так легко, непривычно свободно и глупо весело.  
— Ладно. Твоя взяла. Расскажи мне, — мягко проговорил викинг, перенося весь свой вес на один из подлокотников и опираясь о него закованным в кожу предплечьем.  
— Ты забыл кое-что.  
Ивар удивился сам себе, когда произнёс:  
— Расскажи мне, пожалуйста.   
И от этого искры в его груди разгорелись ещё сильнее, вспыхнули ярче — словно костёр, в который подбросили дров, а кровь разгорячилась и побежала быстрее — совсем как перед битвой, на поле боя. Только в этот раз… всё чувствовалось по-другому: острее, сильнее, опасней. Хотя с чего бы Ивару так чувствовать и чего опасаться? Они ведь всего лишь сидели за столом и играли в старинную, дурацкую, немного скучную игру… Если только за ней не скрывалась ещё одна, другая.   
И, похоже, эта незнакомая, новая для Ивара игра ему очень, очень нравилась.  
— Хорошо, — согласно кивнул Альфред, приглашающе повёл рукой и, пока викинг передвигал ладью, снова взял свою чашу. — Ты тогда сказал, что этот браслет всегда принадлежал твоему отцу. Так вот, это не совсем так. Одно время он был у другого человека.  
— У кого? — насторожился викинг.  
— У человека, с которым Рагнар Лодброк был в своё время очень близок. Они повстречались здесь, в Англии.  
— Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать…   
— Да, он был саксом. И более того — христианином, священником.  
Ивар чуть не подавился вином, которого в его кубке осталось на дне.  
— Отец никогда бы…  
— Ты мало знаешь своего отца, впрочем, как и все мы. Наши родители хранят многие тайны, о которых мы не знаем, — склонился юноша над доской, и чёрная ладья без сожалений столкнула с клетки пешку.  
— А откуда знаешь о нём ты? — голубые глаза подозрительно сощурились.  
— Мне об этом рассказала мама, — сказал Альфред, беря бутыль с вином и наполняя опустевшие чаши. — Она знала их обоих — Рагнара Лодброка и того священника. Он жил на побережье Нортумбрии, в монастыре, когда Рагнар со своей дружиной первый раз прибыл в Англию. Так получилось, что он не убил его, а забрал с собой, на север, в свой дом. Какое-то время он был рабом, а потом твой отец освободил его, и они жили все вместе, одной семьёй.  
— Не может такого быть. Христианин и мой отец, вместе?  
— Спроси об этом Бьорна, если хочешь, — ответил юноша, пристально наблюдая за передвижением чужого коня. — Он скажет тебе, что всё так и было. Поинтересуйся у него, кто такой Ательстан.  
— Ательстан… — медленно повторил Ивар, снимая с доски белого слона. — Мне кажется, я где-то слышал это имя. Но не помню, где и с чем оно было связано.  
Кажется, он подслушал его когда-то очень давно, в одном из тихих разговоров матери со своими приближёнными, но, само собой, теперь она ему уже ничего не расскажет.  
— Так уж вышло, что Ательстан оказался твоему отцу ближе всех остальных его соратников, ближе даже собственного брата. Он стал его правой рукой, доверенным лицом, его второй тенью. Рагнар лично учил его сражаться, и в бою они были неразлучны — не раз они спасали друг другу жизнь, и как раз после одного из таких сражений он подарил Ательстану свой браслет верности.  
— Христианину? — уточнил Ивар, спокойно наблюдая, как чёрный ферзь бьёт его коня.  
— Тому, кто ради Рагнара принёс в жертву священника и даже предал свою веру, приняв ваших богов.  
— Значит, он стал викингом? — в этот раз жертвой стала чёрная пешка.  
— Нет, не стал. Но именно за это и ценил его твой отец — потому что Ательстан знал и видел гораздо больше, чем остальные. Он жил меж двух миров, познавая тайны каждого из них, — Альфред недовольно скривился, делая новый ход, в итоге неудачный, и прощаясь с ещё одной пешкой. — Думаю, Рагнар любил его именно за это — за то, что тот лучше всех понимал его, понимал его тягу к знанию, величию, чему-то большему. И, конечно же, за верность: куда бы Рагнар ни шёл, Ательстан всегда следовал за ним, словно судьбы их были едины и связаны навечно.   
Молодой принц замолчал, оглядывая доску с оставшимися фигурами, а потом сказал чуть тише:  
— В каких бы богов Ательстан ни верил, кому бы ни поклонялся, безраздельно он был предан только одному — Рагнару Лодброку. Язычнику, воину и королю.  
Альфред почти дотронулся до ладьи, но потом передумал и взял ферзя.  
— Что с ним случилось?  
Юноша поднял на Ивара проницательный взгляд.  
— А что случается с теми, кто приближен к безграничной власти и при этом не способен на вероломство?  
Ферзь встал на доску, уничтожив при этом ладью.  
— Я слышал, его могила на севере, где-то рядом с Каттегатом. Говорят, твой отец похоронил его лично. — Альфред небрежно отставил в сторону бесполезную теперь ладью. — Так что если кто-то скажет, что Рагнар Лодброк слепо ненавидел всех христиан — это ложь. Для такого этот великий человек был слишком умён и отнюдь не слеп.  
Ивар молчал, обдумывая услышанное.   
А потом потянулся к доске, сдвинул единственного оставшегося своего коня и лёгким щелчком пальца свалил чёрного короля. Забрал с поля белую фигурку в царственной короне, после чего вальяжно опёрся предплечьем о бархат подлокотника, покачивая рукой с почти пустым кубком и выписывая им в воздухе знак бесконечности.   
— Возьму на память. В пару к чёрному, — сказал Ивар, рассматривая вырезанное на белой кости бородатое лицо, поэтому не заметил, как глаза Альфреда на долю секунды расширились.  
— Так ты сохранил его… ты помнишь?  
Викинг молчал, замерев в своём кресле, и только его рука с кубком продолжала двигаться, ведя своеобразный отсчёт возникшей тишине.  
— Ну-у-у, — бессовестно протянул викинг. — Что-то припоминаю. Ведь с тех пор мне не попадались более или менее достойные противники. А что?  
— При встрече… в лесу ты совсем не узнал меня. Вот я и подумал, что ты забыл.  
— Я не забыл ничего из того, что здесь тогда произошло. Просто ты… — сказал Ивар резко, а потом наконец посмотрел на него. — Ты очень сильно изменился. Стал совсем другим.  
— Каким?  
Ивар долго не отрывал тяжёлого взгляда от вызывающей стали чужих глаз, а потом всё же опустил его на пунцово-алые, тонко очерченные, невинные и в то же время чувственные, словно созданные для прикосновений губы и ниже, вдоль плавной линии кадыка, мускулистой шеи и ключицы, на которой часто билась тонкая, почти невидимая глазу жилка. Оглядев широкие плечи, на которых чёрными волнами лежали блестящие локоны, Ивар отвёл глаза в сторону.  
— Повзрослел, — коротко сказал он и пригубил вино из своего кубка.  
Пожалуй, ему уже было хватит, но отчего-то сейчас он не мог остановиться.  
— Ну а ты? Ты-то уж наверняка знал, с кем имеешь дело, — предположил он.  
— Я понял, что что-то не так, ещё когда сидел в засаде и увидел, что путник, упав с лошади, не попытался догнать её, а потом не стал убегать от вепря. Но ты мог быть ранен, было слишком темно, и разглядеть лица у меня не было возможности. А уж когда увидел… — Альфред замолчал, давая викингу простор для воображения.  
— Сразу признал иль как? — Ивар и сам удивился, почему ему было так важно это услышать. Наверно потому, что слава Рагнара Лодброка, незабываемого и неповторимого, не давала ему покоя.  
— Тебя трудно не запомнить, Ивар Бескостный, — сделал глоток Альфред и, не отпуская губами краёв чаши, посмотрел на викинга.  
— Ну конечно же — тяжело не заметить калеку, — ухмыльнулся тот с вызовом, но на самом деле больно.  
— Я вовсе не о том. Не стану лгать, твоя… — Альфред замялся, пытаясь подобрать верное слово, — ограниченность в чём-то — первое, что бросается в глаза, но когда немного узнаешь тебя, то об этом перестаёшь думать, забываешь.  
— Отчего же?  
Юноша улыбнулся скромно, почти стеснительно.  
— Оттого, насколько сильна в тебе разница между внешним и внутренним.  
— Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что знаешь меня? — вспыхнул Ивар.   
— Я хочу сказать, что вижу, насколько тебя недооценивают, всегда недооценивали, — произнёс Альфред медленно, с усилием, словно превозмогая себя. — Люди жалеют тебя, думают, что ты уязвим и слаб, подчас безумен. Что тебя невозможно контролировать и последнее — главный твой грех. Потому что это — то, что заставляет их тебя бояться, вызывает глубокий страх даже в самых близких… Однако я думаю иначе. Я считаю, что ты — самый последовательный, самый сильный и необычный человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. И понял я это с самой первой нашей встречи.   
Его улыбка — солнечная, чистая, немного неловкая, пронзала насквозь.  
— Дедушка убил бы меня за эту откровенность, но иногда ведь можно и перестать играть словами?! Впрочем, с тобой даже играя словами, можно пораниться.  
Ивар молчал так долго, что, казалось, больше уже не заговорит вовсе, а потом смерил юношу взглядом, выражение которого было трудно понять.  
— Хм, как я посмотрю, ты значительно усовершенствовался в шахматах с того момента, как я помню, — вдруг бросил он.   
— Разве? Я потерпел поражение, — прозвучало вполне невинно.  
— Мы оба знаем, что нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы позволять другим выигрывать, особенно когда на кону ничего не стоит, — покачал головой Ивар. — Зато как ты управляешься с фигурами! Расставлять их, двигать, приумножать, избавляться, когда необходимо, — эта часть всегда казалась мне лучшей, самой увлекательной. А тебе?   
Он расплылся в хмельной, жестокой и одобрительной ухмылке.  
— Похоже, теперь твои любимые шахматы — это люди. Они же и фигуры.   
И от этой мысли у Ивара внутри отчего-то всё затрепетало, взволновалось. На мгновение он прищурился, тонкие крылья его носа хищно дрогнули, и сам он захотел невольно податься вперёд, ближе к Альфреду, как стремится за добычей натравленная гончая, когда вынюхивает след.   
Или, скорее, зверь, когда почуял на своей территории равного себе. Кого-то из своей стаи.  
— Неужели я услышал из твоих уст лесть? — беспутно приподнял принц бровь.  
— Лесть — это восхваление несуществующих достоинств.  
— Ого, всё гораздо хуже. Кажется, я только что услышал комплимент, — изобразил он фальшивый испуг.  
— А если и так?   
А вот это действительно выбило Альфреда из колеи. По крайней мере, на лице его промелькнуло мимолётное выражение растерянности или даже смущения, но он тут же взял себя в руки:  
— Если так, то я бы сказал, что за сегодняшний вечер мы слишком много выпили и нам пора расходиться.   
Он поднялся со своего места, поставил рядом с доской свой кубок и подошёл к сидящему в кресле Ивару.  
— Ты что задумал? — вскинулся тот.  
— Собираюсь помочь тебе добраться до кровати, — вино явно вовсю действовало на молодого принца — движения его были чуть отрывистыми, резкими, а речь вязкой и неторопливой.  
— Я и сам могу прекрасно справиться, — фыркнул Ивар, хотя где-то глубоко трепыхнулась предательская растерянность.  
— Не сомневаюсь, но скажи — мы снова будем вести этот бесполезный спор? — тяжело вздохнул Альфред, после чего наклонился, так же бесцеремонно, как и в охотничьем домике, перекинул руку викинга себе на плечо и выпрямился, подняв его. При этом он, правда, покачнулся, но равновесие восстановил быстро.  
— Это кому ещё нужна помощь, — хмыкнул Ивар.  
Однако он и сам чувствовал, как по его телу давно растеклось опасное хмельное тепло, которое всегда притупляло в людях осторожность и обычную защиту, развязывало язык. Заставляло совершать такое, что на трезвую голову не было бы сделано ни за что и никогда.  
Альфред искоса посмотрел на него своим кошачьим прищуром, но ничего не сказал. Поудобней перехватил руку викинга и пошёл вперёд, причём сосредоточенно и уверенно. Наверно, он хотел этим показать, насколько трезв и владеет собой, что вино на него не так уж и подействовало, однако перед самой кроватью, когда он усаживал на неё Ивара, Альфред то ли споткнулся, то ли запутался в полах своей одежды, но равновесие не удержал.   
Он честно пытался, но в итоге оба рухнули на ложе, чему весьма поспособствовал Ивар, который инстинктивно схватил его за край рубахи, пытаясь не дать упасть, но делая всё как раз наоборот.  
— Чёрт! — выругался Альфред. Замер над поверженным на спину Иваром и вдруг рассмеялся.   
Он нависал над ним на вытянутых руках, одной ногой упираясь в пол, а коленом другой — в постель где-то у бедра Ивара.  
— Только не говори моему деду, что я богохульствовал — он с меня три шкуры сдерёт, — округлил Альфред глаза в притворном страхе, а потом улыбнулся бесшабашно и немного пьяно. — Ну ладно, не сдерёт, но нотацию полдня читать будет.  
Длинные волосы юноши соскользнули с плеч и теперь свисали по обеим сторонам его лица, плавно покачиваясь, когда он застыл, не двигаясь, сверху вниз глядя на Ивара своими невозможно-пронзительными, серыми и как будто бы голодными глазами. Может быть, и следовало бы, но викинг не стал ни отталкивать его, ни даже злиться — он сам сейчас ощущал, как вино действовало и на него: под весом Альфреда, от количества выпитого ему становилось совсем жарко, а голову наполняли туман и приятная пустота…  
Вино… да, это оно во всём виновато.   
Иначе как так случилось, что Ивар вдруг обнаружил, что, сам того не желая, обхватывает одной ладонью бедро Альфреда чуть выше колена, а другой его талию?  
— Я могу его убить, и вопрос решится сам собой, — предложил Ивар.   
Верный своей манере, он усмехнулся при этом властно, с превосходством.  
— Ох уж эти северяне, — покачал головой Альфред, изображая скуку и осуждение, после чего снова рассмеялся.   
То ли от этого, то ли нечаянно, он склонился чуть ниже, и в этот момент Ивар почувствовал на губах сладкое, как дурман макового поля, дыхание, отдающее вином, хмелем и чем-то ещё, вязко-терпким. В этот момент сердце у Ивара почему-то забилось в разы быстрее — наверно, оттого, что он чувствовал врага так близко… так громко и так сильно, что аж свело живот. В самом его низу потянуло незнакомой, горячей, нарастающей болью, а нутро закололо и загорелось, словно изнутри его кусал рой пчёл.  
Какое-то время они не двигались, продолжая завороженно смотреть друг на друга, но потом Альфред словно очнулся.  
— Извини, я причиняю тебе неудобства, — сказал он, отстраняясь от Ивара.  
Неторопливо, сконфуженно, с неловкостью и со скрытым волнением они отвернулись друг от друга, а Альфред встал с прогнувшейся под их весом постели.   
Рассеянно и отстранённо, как будто бы о чём-то размышляя, он направился к выходу.   
Подле стола он протянул руку, намереваясь забрать доску и свой кубок, а потом передумал.  
— Не возражаешь, если я оставлю шахматы у тебя? Может, завтра сыграем ещё партию?  
Ивар приподнялся, упираясь в постель ладонями и наблюдая за Альфредом немного затуманенным взглядом.  
— Если ты не будешь мне больше поддаваться, то да, — сказал он тихо.  
Пальцы Альфреда ласково, почти игриво прошлись по грубой поверхности стола, когда он прошёл мимо.  
— Даю слово — никаких уступок.   
Не оборачиваясь и больше ничего не говоря, он вышел за дверь и осторожно прикрыл её за собой.   
Какое-то время Ивар смотрел в ту сторону, словно пытаясь избавиться от видения уходящего юноши, сбросить с себя странное оцепенение и хмель, что своими щупальцами опутал, заколдовал и смутил его разум.   
Это ему не удалось.   
Ивар фыркнул, как рассерженный кот, мотнул головой и с размаху упал назад, на постель. Уставился в потолок, обдумывая произошедшее и закусив костяшки согнутых, хранящих в кулаке заветную фигурку пальцев… а потом вдруг медленно и робко улыбнулся.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснулся Ивар поздно, ближе к полудню.   
Оторвал от подушки голову и тут же почувствовал, насколько тяжёлой она была. Кажется, вина вчера действительно было слишком много. Дав себе зарок в ближайшее время не пить, по крайней мере сегодня, Ивар снова уткнулся лицом в подушку, пробормотав при этом что-то нечленораздельное, но явно ругательное.   
Из кровати он вылез с неохотой и то ненадолго — чтобы налить себе из кувшина воды, предусмотрительно оставленной прислугой, а потом вернулся назад. Провалявшись в постели до обеда, то засыпая, то снова просыпаясь, Ивар наконец решил покинуть свои покои.   
Во дворе замка была тишь да гладь: несколько стражников чистили своё оружие, пара крестьян перетаскивали сено из телеги на конюшню, а женщины складывали по корзинам бельё на стирку или несли продукты на кухню. Пару раз им под ноги попались кудахтающие куры, которые с невозмутимым видом разгуливали возле кухни, надеясь получить немного объедков или корку хлеба, и тогда служанки вскрикивали, пугаясь от неожиданности и прогоняя их.   
В общем — скука. Сплошная и смертная.  
Вытащив соломинку из тюка с сеном, на котором Ивар весьма удобно устроился, он засунул её в рот и стал неторопливо жевать, когда из главного входа в замок вышла принцесса Джудит. Прошла вдоль крытой террасы на кухню, сказала что-то вполголоса служанкам, а потом вернулась в замок, оглядев при этом Ивара спокойным, но весьма недоверчивым взглядом. Он ждал, что следом появится Альфред, который часто сопровождал свою мать, но нет. Его видно не было.  
Ивар предположил, что принц сейчас отсыпается — вина вчера на них двоих было и правда много. Только Ивар с вечными попойками северян был к нему привычен, а вот для юноши молодого да неопытного… Впрочем, Ивар забывал, что разница в возрасте у него с Альфредом была не столь велика, как он думал, и сам он был не намного его старше — всего-то на пять-шесть лет.   
Разжевав соломинку в труху и запустив её куда-то в сторону, Ивар решил пообедать, для чего окликнул ближайшую служанку. Та вздрогнула, посмотрела на него затравленным взглядом, но всё же подошла. А куда ей было деваться?   
Кажется, это была та сама девушка, на которую во время пира положил глаз Сигурд, и, рассмотрев её поближе, Ивар подумал, что она действительно миленькая и хорошенькая — совсем как одна из тех пушистых доверчивых овечек, что бродят по сочно-зелёным лугам этой благодатной страны. Понятно, почему она понравилась Сигурду — такая свежая и невинная, однако Ивар остался к её прелестям совершенно равнодушным.  
Ну, хотя бы потому, что овцы были не в его вкусе.   
Она принесла ему обед, и Ивар съел его прямо там, после чего сыто вытянулся, греясь на солнцепёке, как ленивый кот. Когда же жара стала слишком сильной, он отправился на конюшню, проверяя лошадей, упряжь и драгоценную его сердцу колесницу, которую сделал для него Флоки, а потом решил вернуться в свои покои. Там он переоделся, сменив кожу на нечто более удобное и подходящее для такого жаркого дня — штаны из крепкой домотканой ткани и льняную рубаху ярко-василькового цвета, вышитую по краям рукавов и ворота серебряной нитью. Однако ноги перетягивать Ивар не стал, как не стал надевать и свои привычные наручи — сегодня он не собирался выбираться из своей комнаты, так что они ему были ни к чему.  
Альфред явился немного раньше, в сопровождении прислуги.  
— Я подумал, что мы можем заодно и поужинать вместе, — с порога сказал он, да так, что было непонятно, вопрос это или утверждение. — Маме сейчас не до меня, хозяйственных дел накопилось, а в большом зале всё равно сейчас пусто. Не хочу сидеть там один… ну то есть вдвоём, если бы ты пришёл. Так что какая разница где.  
— Ладно, хорош трепаться. Садись уже, я проголодался, — буркнул Ивар. — Что там у тебя?   
Он с любопытством заглянул в тарелки, а когда увидел там ещё дымящееся мясо, овощи, его любимый козий сыр и фрукты, придвинулся к столу ближе и с весьма довольным видом.  
— Я не стал приносить вино, — пояснил Альфред, усаживаясь снова напротив. — После вчерашнего-то.  
— Что ж вы, саксы, слабаки-то такие, — промычал Ивар, в это время уже впиваясь зубами в куриную ногу.  
— Можно подумать, ты был лучше, — Альфред принялся разделывать утиную грудку на своей тарелке. — У самого-то, небось, голова с утра трещала.  
— А если и так — я, по крайней мере, этого с порога не признаю, — взмахнул Ивар полуобъеденной ножкой.  
— Зато я хотя бы признаю свою слабость. А признание — это первый шаг к её преодолению, — назидательно произнёс Альфред, поливая соусом утку.  
— Оправдывайся чем хочешь, но вчера ты чуть не уронил меня, — сказал Ивар, явно нимало не переживая по этому поводу.  
— Но не уронил же, — на что северянин ухмыльнулся.  
— Вот было бы смеху, если бы при этом я сломал себе шею. Большинство саксов вместе с твоим дедом возблагодарили бы за это вашего бога… Да и не только саксов.   
Это было сказано со смехом, но Альфреда не обмануло напускное веселье, за которым скрывалась горечь. Все знали, что Ивара за его жестокость, непримиримость и резкий, подчас и вовсе кошмарный характер недолюбливали не только его соплеменники и члены дружины, но даже собственные братья. Отношения с Сигурдом так и вовсе напоминали откровенную вражду — при любой возможности они старались уязвить или унизить друг друга, и счёт в их противостоянии уже давно шёл не на десятки, а на сотни.  
— Ну, по крайней мере один человек переживал бы по поводу твоей смерти.  
— И кто же?  
— Разумеется, твой покорный слуга, — Альфред приложил руку к сердцу и чинно поклонился.  
— С чего это?  
— Ты вообще представляешь, как трудно в наше время найти не то что хорошего — хотя бы сносного соперника для моей любимой игры? — сказал он с праведным возмущением.  
Интересно, подумал Ивар, о какой игре идёт речь?  
— И что, долго переживал бы?  
— Само собой, — убедительно трагично вздохнул Альфред. — Как минимум до обеда.   
После чего задорно улыбнулся и сосредоточил всё своё внимание на ужине. Ивар последовал его примеру.  
Когда они закончили, было уже затемно, так что прислуга принесла пару светильников, прежде чем убрать всю посуду, оставив с краю стола только блюдо с фруктами. Посередине же были снова установлены доска для шахмат и фигуры.  
Какое-то время молодые люди играли молча, сосредоточенно уставившись на чёрно-белое поле и продумывая каждый свою тактику. В этот раз было сложнее: Альфред и вправду не уступал Ивару, и они оказались одинаково сильными противниками — шли на равных, так что в итоге игра зашла в тупик и оказалась бессмысленной. Им пришлось признать ничью.  
— Так где ты сегодня был? Чем вообще вы занимаетесь, — Ивар огляделся и неопределённо махнул рукой, — тут?  
— Тебя и вправду это интересует?  
— Не интересовало бы — не спрашивал, — сказал викинг. Альфред начал заново расставлять на доске фигуры.  
— Чем занимался?.. Решал вопросы, связанные с городом, просматривал документы, разговаривал с крестьянами. — Принц сделал паузу и добавил: — Учился.  
— Учился?  
— Ну да. Я каждый день читаю и пишу на латыни и на саксонском, перевожу старые свитки. Сортирую и складываю изученное в определённую систему. Из Рима все документы приходят на латыни, так что работы много.  
— Пфф… — презрительно скривился Ивар. — Понятно, чего ты такой чопорный да кислый. Никакого веселья у тебя в жизни. Никакого.  
Ивар сграбастал лежащую на блюде спелую сливу и надкусил её. На его руку тут же брызнула бордово-оранжевая мякоть.  
— Если под весельем ты подразумеваешь набеги и убийства — то да, — Альфред аккуратно взял за черенок ярко-красную вишенку и отправил её в рот.   
— Не понимаю, почему вы, саксы, считаете, что это плохо, — Ивар неторопливо поднёс руку к перепачканному рту, отёр его и с удовольствием, смачно лизнул покрытые сладким соком пальцы. — Мы так всегда жили и жить будем. Для викинга нет ничего позорней, чем сидеть дома. Быть земледельцем и крестьянином, а не воином.  
Принц непринуждённо отбросил прочь обглоданную косточку.  
— Твой отец был рыбаком и, как он говорил моему деду, эта жизнь вполне его устраивала.  
— Ой, не начинай. В этом споре ты проиграешь, — почти пропел Ивар надменно и лениво. — Да, ты правильно говоришь, он был простым рыбаком. Но посмотри, кем он стал.  
— Хорошо, не стану спорить, — уступил принц. — Твой отец был великим человеком, и с этим я соглашусь.   
На этой ноте они прервали разговор и снова приступили к игре, которая (к их обоюдному сожалению, и они не скрывали этого друг от друга) получилась точной копией предыдущей — по крайней мере, в той части, что касалась преимущества одной из сторон. Они снова соперничали на равных, с одинаковым мастерством, и в итоге оказались в патовой ситуации, когда ни один из них не мог получить заветный выигрыш.  
Ивар разочарованно вздохнул, схватил яблоко и откинулся назад, на мягкую спинку кресла. Подкинул фрукт в руке, повертел его, потёр о рукав рубахи, а потом вгрызся белоснежными резцами в глянцево-зелёный бок. Альфред же сидел напротив, вытянув сложенные одна на другую ноги, а руки сцепив на животе, и продолжал молчать, но на самом деле что-то обдумывал и как будто бы даже колебался.   
Внезапно он выпалил:  
— Ладно, ты прав. Всё это и правда ужасно скучно.  
— А я о чём, — с абсолютной уверенностью промычал Ивар, хрустя яблоком. Однако насторожился, когда принц вдруг спросил его нечто совсем неожиданное:  
— Я могу тебе доверять?   
На что Ивар оторвался от своей трапезы, приосанился, а потом с достоинством заметил:  
— Ты оскорбляешь меня подобными вопросами — конечно же нет.  
— Я надеялся на этот ответ, — развеселился отчего-то Альфред, а потом посерьёзнел и предложил. — Хочешь… узнать кое-что? Только дай слово, что не выдашь меня и ничего не скажешь моему деду.  
— Я только что сказал…  
— Не важно. Пообещай.  
Ивар замер и чуть тише произнёс:  
— Обещаю.   
И для Альфреда этого оказалось достаточно.  
— Ладно. Слушай. Есть в замке одно место — очень важное для моего деда. Оно важно для него потому, что именно в нём побывали все самые знатные и великие люди этой страны, все короли. Именно там решались вопросы власти, разделения земель и свержения старых властителей. Там задумывались самые грандиозные планы, изменившие не только нашу, но и вашу страну.  
— Это значит…  
— Там был твой отец. И Ательстан.  
— Эгберт не показал нам его? — Ивар удивился так, как будто король был обязан это делать — посвящать его во все тайны и подробности своей жизни.  
— Он его давно никому не показывает. После смерти Рагнара закрыл его ото всех, даже от нас с мамой. Ходит иногда туда сам — наверно, предаётся старым воспоминаниям. Но… — лицо Альфреда осветилось коварной улыбкой, — я знаю, как попасть туда и где ключи. Иногда я пробираюсь туда и наслаждаюсь тишиной и одиночеством, которые тяжело найти в полном людей замке.  
Альфред сменил свою расслабленную позу: привстал, сев на краешек кресла и уперев локти в широко расставленные колени, наклонился ближе к Ивару, как будто хотел рассказать какой-то важный секрет, и спросил таинственным голосом:  
— Хочешь посмотреть?  
Ивар очень во многом был похож на отца — например, детской непосредственностью, той жаждой, с которой Рагнар относился ко всему, что его интересовало. Когда он загорался чем-то и хотел что-то знать, ничто не могло его остановить, и он вёл себя, словно ребёнок, желающий получить заветную сладость — прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, без промедлений.  
— Конечно хочу.  
Альфред кивнул на дверь.  
— Тогда пошли.   
В этот раз Ивар не возражал, когда ему подставили плечо, крепче обхватили рукой торс и потащили прочь из порядком надоевших за эти два дня покоев. По лестнице, правда, Ивар спустился почти сам, опираясь руками о перила и пользуясь лишь поддержкой Альфреда. Двое стражников, что стояли внизу, посмотрели на эту странную парочку с недоумением, но спрашивать о чём-либо принца или, упаси боже, перечить ему не стали. Они лишь проводили молодых людей взглядом, переглянулись, пожали плечами, мол, поди пойми ты эту знать, и вернулись к своим обязанностям.  
Альфред с Иваром спустились вниз, прошли по переходу в другую часть замка и далее в пиршественный зал, который в этот поздний час пустовал: здесь было темно и ни души. Оттуда они свернули в одну из дверей — тот самый боковой вход, из которого так любил появляться король Эгберт: как оказалось, он вёл в ту часть замка, где обитала королевская семья.  
— Здесь ни звука, — предупредил Альфред, и Ивар очень натурально изобразил, как закрывает рот на замок и выбрасывает ключ. Принца это явно развеселило, и всё же смех он сдержал, однако губы его предательски дрогнули, когда он бросил: — Шут.   
Они двинулись дальше по широкому коридору, который изредка освещался факелами.  
— Все уже спят. Мама ложится рано и обычно отпускает прислугу, — пояснил Альфред.  
Пройдя коридор до конца и уперевшись в стену, они свернули налево — на небольшую лестницу, которая шла вниз, а потом снова поднималась наверх. Заканчивалась она перед большими двойными дверями с круглым железным кольцом в каждой из створок. Альфред толкнул одну, и они с Иваром прошли внутрь.  
Похоже, это было нечто вроде кабинета или гостиной, где принимали посетителей, — в комнате стоял массивный стол, несколько стульев и шкафов, а стену украшал большой, в человеческий рост камин. На полках возле окна в кучу было сложено множество свитков и какие-то бумаги, видимо, не столь ценные, раз держали их на виду.  
— Это покои твоего деда? — с любопытством осматривал комнату Ивар.  
— Одна из комнат, в которых он работает. И поверь, здесь для тебя нет ничего интересного, — предупредил Альфред расчётливого северянина. — Всего лишь записи об урожае, подсчёты запасов зерна и долговые расписки.  
— И впрямь скукота. Мы сюда шли?  
— Нет. Конечно же нет.  
Альфред повёл его дальше, к следующей двери, за которой был маленький узкий коридор, выходящий в просторное помещение. Было темно, различить что-то чётко было трудно, но Ивар увидел над головой арку, когда они покинули его, и принц потянул его куда-то дальше, а потом усадил на что-то твёрдое, по ощущениям каменное.  
— Подожди, я принесу факел, — сказал юноша и скрылся там же, откуда они только что появились.  
Ивар подумал, уж не ловушка ли это, в то же время оглядываясь и пытаясь определить, где он. Никакого источника света не было (да и откуда, в глухую-то ночь), но прямо перед собой Ивар увидел большой кусок звёздного неба, разделённый полосами тьмы, и это означало, что здесь были окна. Располагались они очень высоко, поэтому можно было предположить, что эта комната являлась ещё большей, чем предыдущая. Это подтверждало и эхо, отражающееся от стен, но сильней всего Ивара смущало другое — странное ощущение влаги и сырости, остающееся на коже, как будто сам воздух здесь был пропитан ими.  
Послышались шаги Альфреда, и, когда он вошёл с факелом в руке, Ивару всё стало ясно.   
Они находились в огромной ванной комнате с высоким сводчатым потолком, подпираемым в нескольких местах гладкими колоннами. Принц зажёг своим факелом пару других, торчащих в стене, и в них тут же занялся огонь, создавая повсюду двигающиеся тени. В свете Ивар смог рассмотреть пол комнаты — каменный, в некоторых местах выложенный цветной мозаикой, ряд скамей под вытянутыми арочными окнами, сквозь которые проглядывало ночное небо, и огромная купальня — таких размеров, каких раньше Ивар никогда не видел.   
— Ну как?  
— Впечатляет, — неохотно признал Ивар, оглядываясь и незаметно ёжась.  
— Дед рассказывал, что именно сюда он привёл Рагнара Лодброка, когда тот явился в земли Мерсии, и именно тут они провели первые переговоры и заключили мир. Здесь решалась судьба Мерсии… да что там — самой Англии. После этого наша жизнь, как и жизнь северян, во многом изменилась.  
Альфред вставил факел в железное кольцо на стене, а сам подошёл к огромной купальне, сел на корточки, попробовал рукой воду и удовлетворённо кивнул.  
— Кстати, не знаю, как ты, а я не прочь искупаться, — сказал он, поднимаясь и снимая невысокие сапоги из мягкой тонкой кожи. Один сапог застрял, и принц смешно и совсем не царственно запрыгал на одной ноге, пока стаскивал его.  
— Пожалуй, нет, — посуровел Ивар.  
— Почему? Жара же.  
— Я сказал, нет, — огрызнулся он.   
Ему было стыдно признать, что воды он боялся — с самого детства, а кораблекрушение с отцом и вовсе не улучшило его к этому отношения.   
Впрочем, боялся он ещё кое-чего.  
— Испытываешь неловкость? И зря. Я вот, например, стесняться не стану, — сказал Альфред, снимая вышитый золотом шёлковый жилет. — Тоже мне, викинг.  
— Да что ты знаешь о викингах? — Ивара это задело пуще прежнего. — Да ты…  
— А-а-а… я понял. Ты просто боишься, — стянул рубаху через голову Альфред. — Ну тогда сиди тут, а я собираюсь ещё раз почувствовать, каково это — быть на месте короля Англии… или Рагнара Лодброка, я ещё не определился.  
Ивар бросил косой взгляд на полуобнажённого молодого сакса и отвёл его, когда тот расстегнул пояс и начал развязывать шнуровку штанов. Однако снова посмотрел в ту сторону, когда услышал плеск воды и звук скользнувшего в неё тела.  
— Ничего я не боюсь! — крикнул он вдогонку, но юноша его уже не слышал. Он скрылся под водой и не выныривал.   
Это длилось так долго, что Ивар стал невольно нервничать, не ударился ли мальчишка чем-нибудь, жив ли он вообще и не следует ли ему вылавливать из воды бездыханное тело. Ивар наклонился вперёд, рассматривая поверхность воды, и в этот момент как раз напротив него вынырнул Альфред.  
— Прости, но ты будешь полным дураком, если не присоединишься, — мотнул он головой, от которой во все стороны полетели брызги, и вытер лицо ладонью. — Вода — просто блаженство.   
Он откинул назад мокрые волосы и опёрся предплечьями о каменный бортик. Положив на перекрестье рук подбородок, он какое-то время наблюдал за застывшим в напряжении Иваром блестящими глазами, а потом чуть тише выдохнул:  
— Иди сюда.   
И когда он это сказал… от того, как он это сказал — мягко, лениво, спокойно-властно, у Ивара почему-то скрутило живот, засосало под ложечкой, и сердце пропустило удар. Кровь прилила к лицу, окрашивая его румянцем, который (слава богам) невозможно было различить в янтарном свете горящего пламени.  
— Ладно, если тебе неприятно моё внимание — я отвернусь.  
Альфред и правда отвернулся.  
— Просто скажи, что не хочешь, чтобы я смотрел, и я не стану, — сказал он так же тихо. — Но чтобы ты знал: мне не важно, насколько сильно твоё физическое несовершенство. Я однозначно высказался на этот счёт и надеялся, ты ещё раньше это понял.  
Ивар уже не знал, то ли сам он так решил, то ли просто поддался этому странно гипнотизирующему голосу, но он поднял руку, взялся за ткань на спине и медленно стянул с себя свою любимую, самую нарядную рубаху. Скинул её, сапоги, развязал тесёмки штанов и неловко, немного стыдливо, хоть никто и не смотрел на него, стащил их по худым, иссохшимся ногам вниз.  
Альфред не шевельнулся, даже услышав плеск, когда Ивар опустился рядом.  
Постоял немного, а потом снова нырнул, скрылся под водой, а вынырнул уже намного дальше, у другой стороны купальни. Пару раз он пересёк ее из края в край, настолько быстро, что Ивар невольно позавидовал лёгкости и непринуждённости, с которой юноша это делал. На Ивара он при этом не обращал внимания (и тот это оценил), давая ему возможность обвыкнуться, приспособиться к новой для него ситуации. Когда же Ивар нашёл для себя вполне удобное положение и почти расслабился, устроившись у края каменного бортика (вода и правда была очень приятной), Альфред подплыл к нему.  
— Ну как?  
— М-м-м… не так уж и плохо.  
— Не хочется напоминать, но… я же говорил.  
Ивар на это ничего не ответил, просто взял и потопил рукой наследного принца всея Англии. Конечно же — ненадолго. Тот вывернулся и тут же вынырнул, разбрызгивая воду и громко смеясь. Похоже, столь бесцеремонное обхождение с его королевской персоной его ничуть не задело и наоборот — даже понравилось. В качестве мести он окатил Ивара волной воды и брызг, ловко увернувшись от новой попытки потопить его.   
Они ещё немного подурачились, однако края бассейна Ивар не отпускал — он не мог, ибо сразу же ушёл бы под воду, так как плавать совершенно не умел. Альфред заметил это и первым прекратил их шутливую возню.   
— Тебе здесь неудобно? — поинтересовался он.  
— Да нет, нормально, — ответил Ивар в этот раз без агрессии, которая всегда возникала в нём, коснись разговор темы его болезни.  
— Твои ноги… ты совсем ничего не чувствуешь?   
И то, как естественно и спокойно Альфред задал вопрос, подкупило его, ибо в нем не было жалости или попытки уязвить, а просто желание знать — такой же интерес, какой проявляют, спрашивая о возрасте, семье или количестве братьев и сестёр.  
— Не то чтобы… — Ивар замялся, пытаясь объяснить. — На земле я чувствую опору, могу удержать себя, но в воде… В воде всё по другому. Зыбко, как в песке. Не люблю песок.  
Альфред ненадолго задумался, переваривая услышанное, а потом сказал:  
— Здесь слишком глубоко. Но я знаю, где тебе будет удобней, — он повернулся к Ивару спиной. Полуобернувшись, бросил на него взгляд и добавил: — Держись за моё плечо.   
Тот немного опешил поначалу, но, к удивлению Альфреда, спорить не стал и осторожно, как будто боялся обжечься, взялся за плечо юноши. Тот улыбнулся открыто и одобряюще, думая, что Ивар ему не совсем доверяет, но дело было в другом — Альфред не знал (как и ни одна живая душа на свете), как на самом деле горела кожа Ивара от любого их соприкосновения.  
Альфред поплыл вперёд, быстро и уверенно, увлекая Ивара за собой, и… это оказалось неожиданно приятно. Сложно поверить, но это был первый раз, когда Ивар ощущал каково это — наслаждаться пребыванием в воде, быть в ней и одновременно чувствовать безопасность. Ведь с самого детства он был только наблюдателем: сидел на берегу и смотрел, как его братья резвятся в реке, лезут на деревья и прыгают в неё с размаху, а ему оставалось только представлять, каково это — быть настолько свободным.  
— Здесь лестница, на которой ты можешь сидеть, — услышал Ивар, отрываясь от своих воспоминаний.   
Они оказались у края бассейна, что был под самыми окнами, и Альфред остановился, давая Ивару возможность поравняться с собой. Здесь было действительно не так глубоко — вода доходила Альфреду до середины груди.  
— Давай помогу, — сказал он, но, когда протянул руку, Ивар отверг её.  
— Не надо.  
— Всё ещё упорствуешь? — устало вздохнул принц. — Когда ты уже примешь тот факт, что просить помощи и принимать её — естественно для каждого человека? Для меня тоже, — он сузил глаза в своём излюбленном прищуре и сказал: — Ладно, давай так: я буду немного помогать тебе, а ты… ты покажешь мне, как пользоваться секирой. Всегда хотел попробовать это оружие — мы если и дерёмся, то только мечами. И, кстати, не сказать, что я хороший боец. Думаю, мама права — я скорее делец, чем воин.   
Он снова протянул Ивару руку.  
— Ну так что, договорились?   
Да чтоб тебя… и почему он постоянно уступал этому проклятому саксу?  
Ивар взял его руку и позволил развернуть себя лицом к Альфреду. Теперь они были друг напротив друга, и юноша осторожно толкнул Ивара назад, а сам шагнул вперёд.  
— Аккуратно, здесь ступеньки, — предупредил он и ступил на одну из них, при этом протягивая Ивару руку, которая служила для него опорой.  
Ивар и правда почувствовал позади лестницу. Опираясь о неё, он наполовину выбрался из воды, оставляя в ней нижнюю часть тела, и стал устраиваться на одной из ступеней…   
И снова в этой неразберихе Альфред не удержал равновесия — то ли вода его качнула, то ли он поскользнулся, то ли Ивар его толкнул, но теперь спасать принца пришлось самому Ивару. Он успел схватить юношу за плечи, когда тот с размаху полетел на него, окатив при этом тучей брызг.  
— Прости, я оступился, — произнёс Альфред смущённо и тихо, упираясь руками в камень лестницы по обеим сторонам от лица Ивара.  
— Ничего, бывает, — сказал тот, глядя снизу вверх и чувствуя, как на его лицо с тёмных волос падают тяжёлые капли.  
Альфред застыл, словно растерялся, но, когда Ивар отпустил его, разрывая между ними контакт, медленно выпрямился.   
От того, что он стоял на одной из ступеней, Альфред оказался над водой, которая доходила ему чуть выше паха, и возвышался над Иваром, в то время, как тот сидел… или, скорее, полулежал перед ним — откинувшись назад и опираясь локтями об одну из ступеней.  
Между ними разлилась напряжённая неловкая тишина, когда вот так — наедине, без одежды, в открытую они увидели друг друга.  
— Чёрт меня дери… — вдруг вырвалось у Альфреда, а когда Ивар пронзил его взглядом, он улыбнулся слегка пристыженно. — Прости, не смог сдержаться.  
— Что не так?  
— Да нет, как раз таки… — улыбка юноши стала ещё более виноватой. — Извини, но я всё же скажу… ты, наверно, очень силён.   
Он произнёс это странно низко, немного хрипло, пока взгляд его скользил по массивным мышцам плеч, рук, жилистым, с продольными линиями мускулов предплечьям, по которым бежали дорожки вен, и мощной, почти медвежьей груди.   
— И не просто силён — ни в одном саксе я не замечал такой, — он запнулся, словно не мог найти слов, а потом постепенно выдохнул, — безупречной гармонии форм. Никогда такого не видел.   
Он всё оглядывал Ивара каким-то оторопелым, растерянным, в чём-то даже беспомощным взглядом, а потом с опаской, словно через силу, очень медленно протянул к нему руку, как протягивают её к дикому животному, которое может в любой момент напасть.  
— Можно? Или оторвёшь мне руку?  
Пальцы замерли всего в дюйме от кожи Ивара и, когда тот не стал их останавливать, наконец прикоснулись к груди викинга где-то над сердцем.  
— Какое твёрдое… словно камень. И такое же совершенное, — прошептал Альфред с неприкрытым восхищением. — Совсем как те греческие статуи, что я видел в садах Рима.   
По правде говоря, твёрдым Альфред чувствовал не только это, но ни Ивару, ни кому бы то ни было другому он не мог позволить узнать об этом.  
Увлечённый, он не заметил, как Ивар рассматривал его в ответ.   
Первый раз он так близко видел молодого принца, ещё и обнажённым, и, если уж быть до конца честным, тот приятно его удивил. Ивар считал его еще мальчишкой, и Альфред действительно был не таким, как большинство привыкших к боям северян — крепких, выносливых, покрытых сетью белёсых шрамов. Он был полной их противоположностью, совсем иным, но от этого не менее… красивым, с удивлением и странным для себя откровением осознал в спутанных сейчас мыслях Ивар, разглядывая стройного и гибкого, как побег молодого плюща, юношу, жилистые плечи которого плавно переходили в развитый торс, а затем в узкие гладкие бёдра.   
Этот сакс, что ясеневый драккар — лёгкий и грациозный, но стремительный и смертоносный, вдруг подумалось Ивару, когда он завороженно наблюдал, как прозрачные капли извилистыми линиями струились с тёмных волос вдоль шеи и падали вниз, на очерченный жёсткими линиями мышц живот. Когда же он посмотрел в открытое, с тонкими правильными чертами лицо Альфреда, освещённое ржаво-оранжевым мерцанием горящего пламени, тот словно не устоял, плавно качнулся вперёд, ближе к Ивару, в быстром жесте проведя языком по мокрым губам, а пальцы по-прежнему не отнимая от его груди…   
И отчего-то у Ивара возникло острое желание прикоснуться к нему в ответ.  
Было кое-что ещё — снова жжение, проклятый жар, который разгорался в нём против воли и с которым викинг ничего не мог поделать. Ивар вновь чувствовал его — как он подступает, разворачивает внутри своё бесформенное тело, вспыхивает, подобно алеющим, разворошённым и получившим новую пищу углям. Как распространяется: неторопливо, но неумолимо ползёт под его кожей от груди всё дальше — по солнечному сплетению и животу ниже, всё время ниже…   
В паху Ивара потяжелело, стало нестерпимо тесно, горячо и почти больно…   
И всё же он не хотел, чтобы эта ранее неизведанная боль прекращалась…  
Невдалеке раздался стук дверной створки, и Ивар словно очнулся, а Альфред вздрогнул и резко отпрянул.  
— Твою же ж… нет, — ругнулся он.   
Он прислушался, а когда раздались усиленные эхом шаги, ругнулся снова:  
— Проклятье. Наверно, кто-то нас услышал. Хорошо, если это прислуга, — он подплыл ближе к краю купальни и непринуждённо опёрся о него локтями, как Ивар о лестницу. — Так, изобрази высокомерие и отсутствие удивления, сделай вид наглый и самоуверенный… в общем, просто будь собой.   
И это далось Ивару более чем легко — сейчас он готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы сбросить с себя остатки странного наваждения, которое только что им владело.  
Шаги всё приближались, становились быстрей и отчётливей, и вот в комнату вошла, почти вбежала служанка. Это была миловидная, совсем ещё юная девушка, не старше шестнадцати. Её густые каштановые кудри были собраны сзади, сплетены в толстую косу и убраны под платок, который она тотчас сдёрнула, стоило ей увидеть Альфреда. Она ойкнула, застыла на месте и тут же выпалила:  
— Милорд, это вы?   
Она тут же присела в почтительном поклоне, подобрав подол платья.  
— Простите, что потревожила. Я была в кабинете Его Величества, услышала звуки и решила проверить.  
— Ничего, Катрина, ты всё правильно сделала.  
— Я подумала, мало ли что, может, воры. Сейчас в замке чужаки и…   
Она бросила взгляд на молчаливо взиравшего на неё Ивара и тут же замолчала. Продолжать мысль она не стала.  
— Принц Ивар здесь по моему приглашению, — пояснил Альфред.   
— Конечно. Я не хотела сказать ничего дурного.  
— Я так и не думал, — лучезарно улыбнулся он ей, отчего на щеках девушки расцвёл румянец.   
Она опустила свои карие и большие, совсем как у оленёнка, глаза, на платок, который теребила в руках, а потом снова подняла их на принца.  
— Просто… простите, не могу не сказать — король Эгберт не любит, когда сюда кто-то приходит. Мне следует доложить ему…  
— Ты права, — перебил её Альфред, — конечно, следует.  
После чего развернулся к девушке лицом, при этом поднимаясь из воды и приглаживая руками назад свои длинные тёмные локоны. Катрина не отрывала восторженного взгляда от его обнажённого мокрого торса и выглядела в этот момент так, словно только что узрела перед собой самого сына Божьего.  
— Ты должна делать то, что правильно. Я не хочу для тебя неприятностей, — вкрадчиво сказал Альфред. — А если король из-за этого разозлится и накричит на меня или накажет — то я сам справлюсь с этим, а твоей вины в том не будет.   
Он ободряюще улыбнулся ей и попросил:  
— Подай мне, пожалуйста, полотенце.  
— Сейчас, ваша милость, — захлопотала Катрина, заспешила и поднесла принцу большое полотенце.  
Альфред взял его, но при этом коснулся и пальцев девушки, обхватывая их мягко, с нежностью:  
— Ты очень хорошая и честная девушка, Катрина. Думаю, мне следует сказать об этом маме и как-то вознаградить тебя.  
Снизу вверх он посмотрел прямо в бархатные, ставшие вмиг влажными глаза служанки, снова улыбнулся ей чарующей улыбкой и только потом отпустил её руку. Неторопливо, нарочито медлительно он стал вытирать полотенцем свои волосы и мокрые плечи, Катрина же следила за каждым его движением с такой одержимостью, словно была под заклятьем.  
— Ваша милость, я подумала… — вдруг залепетала она. — Вы же не станете ничего говорить королю?  
— Конечно, не стану. К чему мне это? — удивился принц совершенно искренне.  
— Ну если так, то я… — Катрина нервно сглотнула, а потом пугливо произнесла, — я могла бы тоже об этом не говорить. Я тоже не хочу для вас неприятностей.  
Альфред замер, а потом доверительно посмотрел на девушку и подался к ней ближе. Поманил пальцем, и она потянулась ему навстречу с той же готовностью, с какой кролик идёт к удаву.  
— Но тогда нам придётся хранить эту тайну вместе, — хрипло сказал Альфред, осторожно касаясь указательным и большим пальцем её подбородка. — Это станет нашим общим маленьким секретом. Ты готова пойти на это?  
— Готова, сир! Клянусь вам! — выпалила с жаром девушка.  
— Милая Катрина, ты действительно просто чудо! — легонько сжал он её подбородок и отпустил.  
— Вам больше ничего не нужно?  
— Нет, — заверил её Альфред. — Увидимся завтра.  
— Слушаюсь, сир, — и тут же добавила, покраснев: — Но если я вам ещё понадоблюсь, то зовите. Я ещё долго не буду спать.  
— Непременно, — кивнул принц.  
Служанка снова присела перед ним в почтительном поклоне, после чего вышла или, скорее, стрелой вылетела из ванной комнаты.  
Ивар, который всё это время был молчаливым свидетелем сцены, проводил её долгим взглядом, а потом перевёл его на Альфреда и медленно, по слогам, уважительно произнёс:  
— Сукин ты сын.  
Альфред пожал плечами и отложил прочь полотенце:  
— Ничего сложного.  
— Ты пойдёшь к ней? — спросил Ивар и очень постарался, чтобы это прозвучало как можно более безразлично.  
— То есть?  
— Сегодня ночью ты к ней пойдёшь? — повторил он чуть быстрее. — Ты обещал ей награду, а только этого она и хочет.  
— Разве?  
— Не притворяйся, — ухмыльнулся Ивар лукаво, но на самом деле жестко. — Ты сам знаешь, что девчонка из платья готова выпрыгнуть по твоему первому зову.  
— Не знаю… возможно, — снова пожал плечами Альфред. — Но я имел в виду другую награду — я заплачу ей потом серебром или подарю какое-нибудь украшение. Придумаю что-нибудь.  
— Ты не станешь с ней ложиться? Не возьмёшь её? — Ивар даже привстал на руках, когда спрашивал это с удивлением, но на самом деле со скрытой надеждой.  
— Нет.  
— Но почему? Ведь она сама того желает.   
— Потому что я не хочу, — спокойно сказал Альфред.  
— Как это?   
Непонимание Ивара его почти развеселило.  
— Она милая и даже красивая, но я не собираюсь спать с ней просто потому, что выпала такая возможность.  
— Но ведь все так делают, — продолжал настаивать Ивар.  
— Я — не все.   
— Всё равно не понимаю.  
Альфред покачал головой и улыбнулся одними уголками губ:  
— Я и забыл, что у вас, викингов другой взгляд на это… впрочем, у саксов пожалуй, тот же самый.  
Последнее он произнёс с оттенком лёгкого пренебрежения, сразу посерьёзнел и замолчал, обдумывая что-то. После чего всё же сказал:  
— Я не хочу ложиться с кем-то просто потому, что так нужно, или потому, что так поступают другие. Не хочу делать это от скуки или безделья, или чтобы доказать что-то. — И поспешил добавить: — Я знаю, как вы, северяне, защищаете свою мужественность и как гордитесь ею, но для меня количество женщин, с которыми воин делит ложе, не является её доказательством. Для меня мужество — это нечто другое. Пойти наперекор всем, кто диктует, что ты должен делать, хранить себя для чего-то настоящего и слушать собственное сердце, быть с тем, кто тебе важен и близок, по велению чувств, а не просто так — таково в моём понимании мужество.  
— Ты не боишься, что другие посчитают тебя за это…  
— Слабым? — подхватил мысль Ивара Альфред и усмехнулся: — Пусть считают. Я не обращаю внимания на сплетни — люди всю жизнь судачат и о чём-то болтают, ибо это единственное развлечение, что им доступно. А что касается меня… — его усмешка стала слегка высокомерной, — слабостью я считаю как раз зависимость мужчин от женщин. — Он тут же пояснил: — Нет, я не презираю женщин и не хочу их этим унизить, но, когда я вижу, как самые умные и лучшие из нас становятся слепы и беспомощны, когда ими руководят эмоции и зов женской плоти… Меня от этого коробит или, скорее, вызывает жалость. Так что я предпочту заключить новую сделку, провести день за учёбой или тренируясь с мечом, чем в постели с очередной безликой красавицей.  
— И ты так просто говоришь об этом?  
— А что в этом такого?   
И то, насколько Альфред не стыдился своих мыслей, то, как его спокойствие и уверенность делали его логику безупречной, а самого принца как будто бы неуязвимым — все это вызвало у Ивара зависть.  
— Ладно, уже действительно поздно, и нам пора по своим покоям, — сказал Альфред, взял полотенце и, пока поднимался по ступеням из купальни, обмотал его вокруг бёдер. — Тебе помочь?  
Ивар сам себе удивился, когда совершенно спокойно ответил:  
— Нет, я сам.  
— Хорошо, тогда я буду ждать тебя в соседней комнате, — Альфред собрал свои вещи и вышел прочь.  
Ивар проводил его глазами, а потом откинулся назад, в воду, оставляя над ней только лицо. Какое-то время он рассматривал высоченный сводчатый потолок ничего не выражающим взглядом, после чего глубоко вдохнул и нырнул вниз, полностью погружаясь под воду.


	6. Chapter 6

Король Эгберт со всеми северянами и сопровождающими их саксами вернулись в замок утром, чуть ранее полудня. С собой они привезли на двух телегах кабана, большого оленя и пару косуль. Добычу тут же сгрузили во дворе, где женщины начали её по очереди разделывать и перетаскивать на кухню, собираясь приготовить к вечеру — на большой пир.  
Большинство приехавших саксов тут же разошлись по своим домам, а часть северян скрылись в замке, предвкушая свежий завтрак и сладкий сон в мягких постелях. Лишь некоторые остались, со стороны наблюдая за работой на кухне, пока проверяли оружие, распрягали лошадей и чистили амуницию. Таких было совсем немного, но среди них затесался и Сигурд, который пристроился на том самом тюке сена, на котором ранее лежал Ивар (остальные братья скрылись в замке тот час же, как только слезли с покрытых грязью и потом лошадей). Светловолосая голова Сигурда и его длинные пшеничные волосы почти сливались с соломой, на которой тот полулежал, осматривая проходящих мимо молодых служанок.  
Ивар закатил глаза, наблюдая за своим повесой-братцем из окна. Ничто его не исправит, ничто.   
В дверь комнаты кто-то толкнулся, тут же распахивая её. Это оказался Бьорн.  
— Эй! Как ты тут? — спросил он, подходя ближе к Ивару. Он был такой высокий, что его голова была на одном уровне с головой сидевшего на окне Ивара.  
— Получше, чем ты, — хмыкнул тот, осматривая обляпанного грязью Бьорна.  
— Не заскучал, пока нас не было?  
Ивар посмотрел на него с ехидцей:  
— Ты подумал, что я буду по вам скучать?   
— Ладно тебе, — беззлобно пихнул его в плечо Бьорн, а потом засмеялся. — Так чем занимался, пока нас не было? В шахматки играл?  
Шутливое настроение Ивара улетучилось — ухмылка постепенно сползла с его лица, и он спросил брата уже другим тоном:  
— Зачем ты здесь на самом деле?  
Борн замялся и спросил уже серьёзней:   
— Новости есть?  
— Не знаю, про что ты, — сделав вид, будто не понимает его, Ивар мягко намекнул, что не хочет говорить об этом. Но Бьорна это нимало не смутило.  
— Ты узнал что-то? Или, точнее, решил?  
— Не думаю, что я могу что-то решать, — Ивар выглядел ещё более недовольным и явно хотел уйти от темы.  
Бьорн опёрся плечом о каменную стену и переплёл на груди руки.  
— Брось, Ивар. Всё ты прекрасно знаешь. Тебя многие слушают, потому что считают наследником Рагнара Лодброка в том, что касается мести за его смерть. Он поручил это тебе, ты был с ним здесь и видел его последним. Твоё слово важно для других, — Бьорн коротко ухмыльнулся. — Признаюсь — я бы хотел, чтобы было иначе, хотел бы сам быть на твоём месте, но…   
— Это не значит, что люди пойдут за мной.  
— Конечно значит, — мотнул головой огромный, похожий на медведя, Бьорн. — Они пойдут, стоит тебе сказать. Стоить тебе позвать их. — Он посмотрел прямо в синие глаза Ивара. — Но вот в чём вопрос — почему ты не зовёшь их? Мы здесь уже слишком долго.  
Ивар какое-то время выдерживал взгляд брата, а потом всё же отвёл глаза, как будто бы с интересом рассматривая происходящее во дворе.  
— Время ещё не пришло.  
— Ты говорил так ещё неделю назад. И перед тем, как мы уезжали на охоту. И говоришь мне это снова, — Бьорн бросался словами резко, правдиво, тяжело. А потом замолчал, разглядывая безразличное лицо брата, и спросил тише, со свойственной ему прямотой: — Что-то изменилось с того дня, как мы прибыли на эту землю?  
— Ничего.  
— Не обманывай меня. И главное — себя. Если что-то изменилось в наших планах, то я должен об этом знать.  
— Я… — Ивар хотел было что-то сказать, а потом сник и честно признался, — пока не знаю.  
— Но надеюсь, ты не станешь спорить, что одно остаётся прежним — Эллу, убийцу нашего отца, и его войско мы должны уничтожить.  
— В этом ты прав.  
— Тогда нам не стоит медлить. Время дорого, поэтому следует выступить как можно быстрее. Ты согласен? — Ивар тянул с ответом, а потом всё же утвердительно, почти обречённо кивнул. Бьорн тяжело вдохнул и выдохнул, как делают это, собираясь сказать нечто спорное и не совсем для себя приятное, чуть скривился и задумчиво цыкнул.   
— С Эллой-то мы разберёмся, но вот что касается Уэссекса…  
Ивар мгновенно насторожился.  
— А что с Уэссексом?  
Бьорн словно колебался, но всё же произнёс непривычно мягко и очень осторожно:  
— Я скажу тебе то, что не говорил другим — я думаю, мы не должны убивать короля Эгберта. Не из жалости, а потому, что он нам ещё пригодится. Это слишком влиятельный человек, чтобы разбрасываться подобными связями.  
— Зачем он нам? — вспыхнул Ивар.  
— Для помощи в том, чтобы тут обустроиться. Ты был слишком мал, чтобы помнить эти речи отца, но он действительно хотел попробовать поселиться здесь, наладить жизнь для многих из наших. Он мечтал о плодородной земле и спокойном труде, без убийств, грабежей и набегов.   
— Отец мечтал о величии и он его обрёл.  
Бьорн легко улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Все всегда думали, что Рагнар Лодброк — сын Одина, проповедник войны и её детище, но шутка в том, что на самом деле отец всегда хотел лишь одного — мира, — он сделал паузу в надежде на то, что эти слова дойдут до Ивара, и только потом продолжил. — Так что, если тебя посещают мысли сохранить его, сохранить Уэссекс, то нет ничего в том постыдного.   
— Это слабость. Уязвимость, — последнее Ивар бросил с ещё большим презрением.  
— Наоборот, я увидел бы в этом проявление силы и лично поддержал бы тебя в этом решении. Оно поистине тяжёлое и для него нужны мудрость и смелость.  
— То, что ты предлагаешь… даже если на миг представить, что я соглашусь, — это слишком сложно…  
— Нет, Ивар. Всё на самом деле просто: у нас есть два пути. Мы можем получить отмщение и кратковременную радость или же взять у Англии нечто большее — настоящее её богатство, часть её плодородных земель и возможность использовать их, стабильность и процветание. Разве такое будущее не стоит определённой жертвы?  
— Не могу поверить, что ты предлагаешь такое. Наш отец, который здесь умер…  
— Наш отец как никто другой знал важность и значение жертвы. И я более чем уверен, что он поддержал бы меня сейчас безоговорочно.  
Ивар долго ему не отвечал, а потом всё же сказал:  
— Я услышал тебя, — и добавил слегка раздражённо, — а теперь тебе, похоже, пора отдохнуть — дорога была утомительной.  
Бьорн, будучи от природы спокойным и добродушным, не стал спорить.  
— Согласен. Спать на земле три дня, да ещё и слушать при этом храп Уббе — так себе развлечение.   
Он хохотнул, хлопнул Ивара по плечу и направился к выходу.  
— И всё же подумай над моими словами, — произнёс он, прежде чем выйти.  
Сказать по правде, этот разговор привёл Ивара в смятение, но в то же время и немного успокоил, потому что подобные мысли (точнее, намёки на них) ранее посещали и его, вот только казались они, само собой, предательскими. Теперь же они виделись совсем в ином свете, ибо их озвучил другой человек. И если даже Бьорн Железнобокий, воин не менее великий, чем Рагнар Лодброк, поддался им, то, наверно, не так уж это и страшно — думать, что такое развитие событий возможно. Сам Ивар не помнил, когда эта идея возникла в его голове и почему, но теперь, после предложения Бьорна, он мог бы её обдумать.  
Это, конечно, не будет лёгкой задачей — нужно будет разработать новый план, созвать совет, переубедить братьев (правда, тут Ивар не видел особых препятствий, с поддержкой-то Бьорна), остальных вождей и простых воинов, объяснить, почему вдруг всё меняется… впрочем, расправы над Эллой и его людьми будет достаточно, чтобы усмирить жажду мести северян — главное, сделать это как можно более зрелищно и кроваво. А ещё придётся пожертвовать частью добычи — подкинуть им больше золота и всего, что они выгребут у Эллы…  
Твою ж, неужели он всерьёз раздумывает над этим?  
Ивар погнал эти мысли прочь. Решив, что пора бы выйти из своих покоев, он спустился вниз, где его перехватил Уббе и потащил за собой на обед в большой зал. Там он усадил Ивара рядом и с воодушевлением стал рассказывать об охоте, пока Ивар терпеливо слушал и без особого энтузиазма ел со своей тарелки.   
Зато он значительно оживился, когда за стол уселся Альфред.  
Когда словоохотливость Уббе иссякла и сам он отправился к себе, Ивар попинал ещё немного кусок цыплёнка, а потом окликнул сидящего напротив Альфреда:  
— Эй! Готов к сегодняшнему уроку?  
— Ты о… — потянул тот.  
— Вот те на! — Ивар притворно оскорбился. — Сам просил меня показать ему, как секирой пользоваться, и напрочь забыл об этом.  
— Я абсолютно точно об этом не забыл, просто я не знал…  
— Сдержу ли я слово? — плутовски посмотрел на него Ивар.  
— Будет ли это теперь удобно. В город вернулись твои соплеменники, и им вряд ли понравится, что ты обучаешь меня таким вещам. Впрочем, моих это тоже не особо обрадует, — произнёс себе под нос Альфред.  
— Ты передумал?  
— Совершенно точно нет, — сверкнул принц глазами.  
— Я тоже слово своё всегда держу. Так что вот, как мы поступим: ты выберешь место, где нас никто не сможет потревожить, и время, и я буду там. Уговор?  
— Уговор, — не раздумывая, согласился Альфред.  
— Так где встречаемся?   
Он задумался, а потом сказал:  
— Где конюшня знаешь?  
— Само собой.  
— Там есть небольшой задний двор с парой сараев, а за ним загон для выгула лошадей. Он в тупике, у самой городской стены, так что там почти никто не бывает. К тому же сейчас он пустует.  
— Ладно, там и увидимся. Только надень что-то более, — Ивар окинул снисходительным взглядом шёлк нежно-голубого жилета и тонкий сатин белоснежной рубахи Альфреда, — удобное.  
Один-повелитель, у него, небось, и доспехов-то ни одних нет, подумал Ивар. Впрочем, обвинять самого принца в этом было бы глупо — куда уж там, если мать его даже на охоту в лес пускать не хочет, не то что на войну.   
Они тут же разошлись. Альфред удалился в свои покои, а Ивар — на конюшню. Там он снова полюбовался на свою драгоценную колесницу, а когда убедился, что за ним никто не наблюдает и поблизости никого нет, направился туда, куда указал ему принц. За конюшней и сараями и впрямь была небольшая площадка, огороженная сколоченными в квадратный загон досками и усыпанная соломой. Прямо на ней Ивар и уселся, проскользнув сквозь перегородку щербатых ворот и оперевшись спиной о дерево одного из столбов загона.  
Долго ожидать ему не пришлось. Альфред появился почти сразу.  
— Готов? — спросил Ивар, стараясь не выдать своего удивления, пока рассматривал принца, одетого в длинный, до середины бедра, колет из промасленной кожи, защищённый в самый уязвимых местах металлическими пластинами, из-под которого выглядывала рубаха кольчуги.  
— Готов, — кивнул принц, застёгивая на запястьях и около локтя толстенные наручи из дублёной кожи.  
— Я смотрю, ты не только сделки заключаешь и бумажки пишешь.  
— Я полон сюрпризов, — усмехнулся Альфред, а потом признался: — Доспехи мне помог изготовить отец. Втайне от матери, конечно.  
— Ты готов воевать? — спросил Ивар, и внутри него вдруг что-то похолодело — в момент, когда он подумал, что, может статься, им двоим придётся встретиться в бою.  
— Да, если это будет необходимым. Какой король будет отсиживаться в безопасности, пока его люди умирают?  
— Трусливый.  
— Именно. А я не хочу прослыть таковым. Было бы весьма обидно остаться в истории под именем Альфреда Трусливого.  
— А как ты хотел бы называться? Альфредом Великим? — поддел его Ивар.  
— Хм, — молодой принц сделал вид, что задумался. — А что, мне нравится.   
Без лишних слов он подошёл к поленнице, приподнял высокий круглый сруб дерева, на котором кололи дрова, и покатил его внутрь загона, поставив рядом с Иваром. Тот приподнялся, держась за ограждение, уселся на него поудобней и достал из-за пояса секиру.  
— Сначала просто возьми её в руку, — протянул он топор Альфреду. — Что чувствуешь?   
Тот взял его и с удивлением сказал:  
— Какая лёгкая! Я думал, она весит больше.  
— Не путай её с обычными топорами, которыми вы дрова рубите. Это вещи разные. Секира предназначена для плоти и костей, а не деревья валить.  
Альфред подержал секиру в руке, приноравливаясь, чувствуя центр тяжести, баланс древка и лезвия, а потом осторожно, на пробу рубанул ею в воздухе.  
— Неплохо, но если хочешь бить по прямой, то лучше всей гранью острия, — махнул рукой Ивар, и Альфред повторил за ним. — Да, вот так, прямо в голову.  
— Это похоже на выпад с ножом.  
— Может и да, но секира бьёт надёжней, — сыто ухмыльнулся Ивар. — Ладно, смотри ещё. Бить если сверху вниз, то по косой, руку не поднимая выше ключицы. Это похоже на удар меча. Ага, такой. Но я больше люблю подрезы — удары снизу вверх в колено, бедро или пах. Противник падает, и добиваешь по прямой.  
Альфред проделал всё, что показывал ему Ивар. Сначала медленно, а потом всё быстрее.  
— Измени наклон, бей не всей поверхностью, а только верхним углом лезвия, иначе оно застрянет в кости, — учил Ивар с воодушевлением и (это было очень странно) всё больше входя во вкус. Ему было приятно, как послушно и внимательно слушал его Альфред, ловя каждое слово.  
— Мне кажется, у меня замах слишком большой, — нахмурился он, задевая лезвием толстый столб загона.  
— Не, нормально, только кисть так не выворачивай. Кстати, мне кажется, тебе хорошо удастся удар по дуге. Замах, сместился к правому плечу противника, отклонился от него и бьёшь в грудь, прямо над сердцем.   
Ивар забрал секиру и пару раз медленно показал Альфреду технику удара. Тот пристально смотрел, потом забрал секиру, примерился и вдруг резким и точным ударом всадил её в дерево напротив.  
— Ого, как всю жизнь так делал, — довольно улыбнулся Ивар — мысль об убивающем кого-то Альфреде явно улучшала его настроение и более чем вдохновляла. — А теперь попробуй на мне.  
Ивар кивнул на пристёгнутый к бедру принца меч.  
— Не бойся, жив будешь. Разве что немного порежу, — подмигнул Ивар, забирая из руки Альфреда его меч.   
И тут же чуть не лишился части уха, когда лезвие секиры просвистело в опасной близости от его бритого виска. Благо успел увернуться.  
— Ах ты… а мошенничать нехорошо, — разгибаясь и разминая мышцы шеи произнёс Ивар.  
— Не до глупого благородства, когда противник сильнее и опытней тебя, — увеличил Альфред расстояние между ними.  
— Тоже верно.  
Какое-то время он кружил рядом, примеряясь, а потом резко атаковал. Ивар, конечно же, был к этому готов — в три удара он выбил секиру из рук принца. Дал возможность подобрать, а потом снова выставил перед собой меч. В этот раз атака Альфреда длилась дольше, и пару раз ему даже удалось блокировать удары меча, однако его лезвие чиркнуло по кольчуге в районе правого плеча, уткнулось остриём в металл пластины на груди, и в итоге секира снова оказалась в соломе под его ногами.  
— Не расстраивайся, ты только взял её в руки — сразу ни у кого не получается.  
— Я и не расстраиваюсь, — выдохнул принц, снова беря топор и поднимая его наизготовку.   
Они тренировались до тех пор, пока волосы Альфреда не намокли, прилипнув к вискам, а пот градом не потёк со лба.  
— И правда, удар по груди выходит у меня лучше всего, — сказал юноша, мотнув головой и стирая с лица солёные капли. Он наклонился, упираясь рукой о колено и тяжело дыша.  
— Этот приём показал мне отец, — пояснил Ивар. — Но ладно — хватит на сегодня.  
— Эй, я не устал… — возразил принц.  
— Я сказал — хватит. Хорошего понемножку.  
Альфред согласно кивнул, хоть и выглядел недовольным. Он забрал у Ивара своё оружие, а ему отдал секиру, после чего помог добраться до конюшни, но на выходе во двор замка отпустил по его же просьбе.  
— Иди первым, а я за тобой, — кивнул викинг, опираясь руками о стойло.  
— Хорошо.  
— И, кстати, ты не прав, — добавил он, как бы невзначай, ненароком. — Может, ты и делец, но ещё ты воин и, думаю, очень даже неплохой.  
— Даже будь я лучшим — не хотел бы я встретиться с тобой на поле боя, — произнёс принц, снимая наручи.  
— Со мной? — Ивар не собирался, он действительно больше не думал об этом рядом с Альфредом, но, сам того не желая, снова поднял тему своих больных ног.  
— Именно с тобой, Ивар Бескостный, — Альфред был серьёзен как никогда. — Знаешь как говорят — силу побеждает мастерство, но мастерство превосходит дух. И сила твоего духа такова, что, не будь ты язычником, я сказал бы, что она дана тебе самим Господом нашим.   
В другое время и в других обстоятельствах, ещё месяц назад за такие слова Ивар вскрыл бы кому угодно череп… вот только сейчас они почему-то ощущались лучшей похвалой в его жизни.  
— Извини, мне надо бежать, — сказал Альфред, прежде чем выйти из конюшни, и уже на ходу добавил: — Но спасибо за урок!  
— Жалкий подлиза, — проворчал Ивар, однако уголки его всегда надменных губ сначала дрогнули, а потом он и вовсе расплылся в ясной улыбке, когда провожал глазами гибкую, затянутую в кожу и металл фигуру Альфреда.  
Однако эта улыбка сразу же померкла, стоило ему увидеть неподалёку Сигурда, который вовсю обхаживал ту самую саксонку, которая так ему приглянулась. Ивар направился в их сторону, и девица, завидев его, тут же изменилась в лице и упорхнула (к огромному сожалению Сигурда).  
— Эй! Угомонись. Ты что, забыл, зачем мы здесь? Она — такой же враг, как и остальные, — бросил Ивар, как всегда стараясь поддеть брата, временами даже в ущерб себе.  
Сигурд недовольно фыркнул:  
— Ничего подобного!  
— Что она не враг?  
— Что думаешь, я настолько глуп, что дам слабину из-за юбки.  
— Как же… — закатил глаза Ивар и презрительно скривился. — Ты, как дурень, присыхаешь ко всем, с кем делишь ложе. Для тебя привести в постель — то же самое, что влюбиться.  
— Неправда! — возмутился Сигурд.  
— Конечно правда. Ты становишься, как телок на верёвке, — куда податливая задница, туда и ты.  
— Ты просто завидуешь, — выпалил Сигурд, но Ивар посмотрел на него так, что тот замялся и пошёл на попятный, — ну… что она выбрала меня, а не тебя.  
Однако Ивар знал, о чём толковал сейчас Сигурд.   
Проклятая девчонка — Маргрета. Разболтала всё братьям, небось, к Сигурду первому побежала просить защиты и жаловаться — бабы всегда чуют, какой ухажёр слабее всех, которого легче всего развести на чувства и кем управлять проще. Знал же, что нужно было придушить тогда эту говорливую суку, но нет, повёлся на её сказки про величие и богов. За что и поплатился.   
Впредь он такой ошибки не совершит.   
Он вообще больше не пустит девку на своё ложе. Пусть в этом его слабость, но и сила тоже — в том, что он не подвластен женским чарам. Его не завлечь голыми сиськами, томными вздохами, да гостеприимством и влагой меж раздвинутых ног. Его разум всегда останется чистым, не замутнённым желанием и похотью.  
— Завидую? — процедил Ивар, и Сигурд невольно сжался под его взглядом. — А впрочем, думай, что хочешь — мне плевать. Главное, в нужный момент делай то, что должно.  
Сигурд долго молчал, а потом всё же выдавил из себя:  
— Она не станет помехой.   
— Очень на это надеюсь. Просто помни — не следует привязываться к ним.  
Больше Сигурд ему ничего не ответил, но девушку не стал подзывать.   
Что до Ивара, то он не хотел, но взгляд его всё же метнулся к главному входу, куда уже зашла саксонская стража и где готов был скрыться Альфред, но в последний момент отчего-то сбавил шаг и задержался, как будто что-то забыл, как будто какая-то мысль не давала ему покоя.   
Тёмные волосы вороновыми крыльями легли на его лицо и плечи, когда он вдруг обернулся и посмотрел напоследок на Ивара.   
Их взгляды встретились.  
Ивар ни за что на свете не признался бы в этом ни себе, ни кому-либо другому, но в этот момент у него снова вспыхнуло и загорелось в животе — словно изнутри его жгло какое-то новое, неведомое, безжалостное чудовище, которое постепенно разрасталось в нём и набирало силу. Совсем как тогда, в купальне, когда рука Альфреда касалась его кожи и когда они были друг к другу слишком близко.  
Нет, оно зародилось раньше, намного раньше.   
Но, конечно же, Ивар не мог об этом знать, как не мог в полной мере осознать того, что чувствует.  
***   
Вечером в пиршественном зале было полно людей.   
После охоты сюда пришли все — чтобы повеселиться, попробовать добычу и, собственно, потому, что Бьорн намекнул своим соплеменникам, что они обязаны вечером сюда явиться. Это был не просто совет — что-то назревало, и напряжение, витающее в воздухе, чувствовали все — и саксы, и северяне.  
Король Эгберт снова сидел за столом со всеми вождями, развлекал гостей беседой и был само очарование. Этельвульф был снова чернее тучи.  
Ивар устроился подальше ото всех, в самом углу, чтобы иметь возможность незаметно удалиться, когда ему всё надоест. В том, что так будет, он нисколько не сомневался — скорее всего, сегодня все северяне упьются вусмерть, но перед этим будут веселиться со своими танцами, песнями и историями, которые будут становиться чем дальше, тем скабрезней. Участвовать в этом обычном для воинов веселье Ивару никогда не доставляло особой радости, так что он планировал покинуть праздник и нормально выспаться в своей постели. Ивар знал, что у него остался здесь всего-то день да пару ночей — послезавтра после полудня все северяне покинут замок и отправятся на север, в земли короля Эллы.   
И отчего-то первый раз за всю жизнь Ивар не чувствовал радости, того упоения боем, предвкушения войны, которое сопровождало его в каждом походе. Сейчас он был… безразличен. Невозмутим и отвратительно равнодушен. Глух ко всему, что раньше казалось первостепенным, самым важным, смыслом жизни.   
Сердце Ивара не билось чаще, не волновалось, а наоборот — как будто бы ослабело, ныло, словно опутанное холодной тиной, вязкой чёрной жижей. Это было странно, томко и тянуще-больно: похоже на старую, давно забытую и похороненную боль — въедливую тоску, которая когда-то мучила осознающего свою ущербность Ивара. Вот только теперь она была, как якорь, привязана к чему-то… кому-то…  
Ивар зло мотнул головой, словно прогоняя непрошенные мысли, и снова налил себе вина. Не чувствуя вкуса, он опрокинул его залпом.  
— … да, прекрасная охота, — услышал Ивар неподалёку короля Эгберта. — Восхищаюсь, как ты управляешься с луком, Уббе. Две стрелы подряд прямо в лоб, ещё и на ходу… никогда такого не видел.  
— Лук я редко использую, — проговорил явно польщённый Уббе. — В бою лучше использовать меч.  
— То, как ловки вы с оружием, я знаю давно, ещё с тех времён, когда познакомился с вашим отцом. Всегда удивлялся тому, с какой лёгкостью он владел и мечом, и секирой… да любым оружием. Помню, как-то я показывал ему, как работает арбалет, — Эгберт сделал паузу, словно предаваясь старым воспоминаниям, а потом пробормотал: — Ах, как давно это было! Старым львам только и остаётся, что припоминать былое.  
— Ты несправедлив к себе, отец. Ты ещё достаточно молод, — подал голос Этельвульф.  
— Ах, сынок, благодарю тебя за то, что пытаешься приободрить старика, но моё время уже ушло. Следует уступать дорогу новому поколению, свежей крови. Поэтому я рад, что у меня есть достойная замена. Ты станешь в своё время прекрасным правителем. Как и мой дорогой внук Альфред.  
Эгберт положил сухую ладонь на плечо сидящего подле него принца, который весь этот вечер молчал.  
— Надеюсь, с ними вы сохраните ту же дружбу, что в своё время установилась между мной и вашим отцом, — обратился Эгберт к Бьорну. — Мир между нами полезней, а в данном случае прибыльней войны, не так ли?  
Старый ублюдок словно читает мысли и играет чужими слабостями, подумал Ивар. Он чуть склонился вперёд, через головы соплеменников и ряд рук с едой и кубками, наблюдая за королём, задаваясь вопросом, как можно так точно вычислять, что человеку нужно, и предлагать именно это, и (что уж там скрывать) немного такой способности завидуя.  
— Будем надеяться, что всё так и будет. Время покажет, — увильнул от прямого ответа Бьорн. Однако король знал, что пронял его и зародил в викинге семя нужного ему решения. Склонять людей на свою сторону всегда получалось у него лучше всего — вот поэтому он и был королём всея Англии.  
— Что ж, мы свою дружбу вам показали и доказали. Не думаю, что попрошу многого, сказав, что теперь ваша очередь.  
— Кхм… — кашлянул Бьорн. — Кстати…   
Он поднялся со своего места и взял кубок, показывая остальным северянам, чтобы они последовали его примеру. Когда они так и сделали, музыка стихла и в зале установилась непривычная тишина, викинг заговорил:  
— Братья! Этот дом был к нам более, чем гостеприимен, так что я хочу поблагодарить короля Эгберта за его щедрость. Здесь нас встретили с радушием, теплом и уютом, а также с добрыми намерениями. Однако, как бы нам ни было здесь хорошо, наша цель не в том. Думаю, вы согласитесь, что пробыли мы на земле Уэссекса слишком долго.   
По залу прошёл одобрительный гул — северяне уже поняли, к чему клонит Бьорн.  
— Так что я спрошу вас, братья. Готовы ли вы сделать то, зачем мы сюда приехали? Готовы осуществить нашу месть? Готовы уничтожить чужую армию, низвергнуть короля Эллу и станцевать на его костях?  
Каждый вопрос сопровождался единичными выкриками согласия, после последнего же пиршественный зал взорвался восторженным рёвом.  
— И раз так, — Бьорн поднял руку выше, призывая к спокойствию. Перекрывая чужие голоса, он повторил зычным голосом, — раз так, то сегодня мы пьём, веселимся и наслаждаемся жизнью, но завтра… завтра даже те, кто еле подымется с кровати и будет страдать от похмелья, — северяне довольно загоготали, — все мы начнём собираться в наш священный поход.  
Ивар в этот момент кинул взгляд в сторону саксов, но королевское семейство загораживали разбушевавшиеся от радости северяне.  
— Скол! — взмахнул рукой Бьорн, а потом опрокинул кубок, расплёскивая часть вина себе на подбородок и на грудь.  
— Скол! — заревели северяне, сделали то же самое, а потом стали бурно переговариваться, обсуждая предстоящий поход и кровавую расправу.  
Ивар потянулся к кувшину, снова наполнил свою чашу и безразлично выпил.   
Снова заиграла музыка, быстрая и весёлая, некоторые северяне вышли в центр зала и пустились в пляс. Другие, самые подвыпившие, затянули какую-то старую боевую песню — весьма фальшиво, что однако не смутило никого из присутствующих, и уж тем более ни танцоров, ни горе-певцов.   
Ну вот, начинается, подумал Ивар, пока цедил оставшееся в чаше вино. В голове его было немного туманно, пусто, а мысли перестали давить своей тяжестью, превратившись в беспредметные, легковесные, но именно это было ему сейчас нужно — Ивар действительно не хотел ни о чём думать. Он надеялся, что это освободит его, притупит дурацкую боль и тоску, эту бессердечную глупую тварь, что поселилась в нём и терзала, терзала, терзала…  
Позади Ивар почувствовал движение, краем глаза заметил мелькнувший силуэт и обернулся, причём очень вовремя — в самый последний момент он увидел, как молодой принц вышел прочь из зала.  
Ивар и так собирался покинуть пир, так почему бы не сейчас?   
Он последовал той же дорогой, но когда оказался во дворе замка, то Альфреда нигде не увидел. Двор вообще пустовал — кроме пары кур, там не было ни одной живой души. Куда же мог запропаститься принц? Неужели вернулся в свои покои? Нет, они совершенно в другой стороне, и тогда бы он вышел в другой, боковой проход, так где же он может… Ивар коротко ухмыльнулся и направился в сторону конюшни.  
Пиршественный зал, оставшийся позади, сиял огнями, во дворе горело несколько факелов, но в конюшне, как и за ней, не было ни одного.   
Тут было темно, но не настолько, чтобы Ивар не смог увидеть принца — он сидел прямо на земле, на соломе загона, опирался локтями о колени согнутых ног и смотрел перед собой, вертя что-то в руках. Длинную и поломанную в нескольких местах соломинку, как увидел Ивар, оказавшись ближе.  
— Эй! Ты чего? — бросил он задорно, немного пьяно.  
Юноша вздрогнул, резко повернувшись к нему, а потом снова отвернулся.  
— Я? Ничего.  
Ивар подполз ближе, равняясь с ним. На что Альфред сказал раздражённо, немного грубо:  
— Пытаюсь побыть в одиночестве, если ты не заметил.  
— Заметил, — спокойно произнёс Ивар и тут же спросил как ни в чём не бывало: — Случилось что?  
— Ничего не случилось.  
— Значит, порядок?  
— Да.  
— Если порядок, то почему ты сидишь тут такой смурной? — продолжал допытываться Ивар. Альфред молчал, комкая соломинку всё сильней и сильней, пока она не разломилась в его руках с сухим щелчком. Юноша замахнулся и с силой запустил её остатки впереди себя.  
— Знаешь, а ты мог бы и сказать, что вы уезжаете.  
— Да я как-то не думал… — растерялся Ивар. Почему-то он чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя причин у него для этого не было. — Точнее, не был в том уверен. Но ты же сам знал, что мы уедем.  
— Это правда. Знал, — усмехнулся Альфред и опустил взгляд вниз, на землю, где начал выбирать ещё одну соломинку.  
— Тогда чего расстроен? Вы же должны радоваться, что мы уезжаем, не так ли?  
— Должны… должен… ненавижу это слово, — принц оставил свои поиски, сграбастал пучок сена и снова бросил его себе под ноги.  
— Злишься из-за того, что сказал твой дед? — вздохнул викинг.  
— Почему ты так решил?   
В ответ на настороженный взгляд Ивар посмотрел на Альфреда со свойственными ему плутовством и беспечностью:  
— Я, конечно, не наследный принц Англии, но по себе знаю, каково это, когда имя бога-отца — а в твоём случае корона — слишком тяжело и ощущается бременем, а не привилегией.  
Принц замер и очень долго молчал.   
Потом отвёл взгляд в сторону, хмыкнул, мотнув головой, и снова перевёл его на Ивара, который полулежал рядом в своей излюбленной позе — чуть на боку, опираясь одним локтем о землю и снизу вверх наблюдая за юношей. Альфред усмехнулся и тихо произнёс:  
— Ты слишком умный для викинга. Но поэтому ты мне и нравишься.  
Первое Ивар пропустил мимо ушей. Зато второе накрепко отпечаталось в его сознании, сияя тем же обнадёживающим светом берегового пламени, на которое идут во мраке ночи корабли.  
— Странный ты, говоришь запросто такие вещи, — бросил он, меж тем нервно сглотнув.  
— А почему я не могу тебе такое говорить?  
— Потому что я враг тебе, — почти вырвал из себя Ивар. — Возможно, я твой будущий противник…  
— И что? Это означает, что я не могу видеть твою силу, мастерство воина, твой острый ум? Что не могу оценить по достоинству?  
— И ты… — только Один знал, как нелегко было сейчас Ивару. — Ты признаёшь это, даже зная, что в необходимый момент мы перережем друг другу глотки?  
— Особенно зная это.  
Альфред произнёс это чуть тише, после чего откинулся назад и лёг на спину, обратив лицо к иссиня-чёрному, усыпанному осколками звёзд небу. Ноги он вытянул, одну руку положил поперёк груди, а другую завёл наверх, пристроив затылок в ладонь. Ивар посмотрел на него сначала немного неуверенно, а потом неторопливо улёгся рядом. По привычке он закинул руки за голову, уложив её на перекрестье запястий.  
Какое-то время они молчали, наблюдая за ленивым мерцанием звёзд и обглоданной с одного бока луной.  
— Я наивно думал, что превосхожу тебя, — очень тихо проговорил Ивар. — И в технике боя, во владении мечом и секирой я действительно лучше, но вот что касается разума, образа мышления… мне есть, чему у тебя поучиться.  
— И это — ещё одна причина того, почему ты вызываешь во мне… — Альфред запнулся, словно его ударили, — уважение.   
Альфред поднял руку, пытаясь ухватить искрящуюся черту падающего метеора.  
— Но вообще, для ясности, я и в рукопашной лучше тебя, — усмехнулся Ивар с хмельной бравадой.  
— Это вызов? — повернулся к нему Альфред.  
— А хоть бы и так.  
— Так я ж отвечу.  
— Так в том и задумка, — расплылся Ивар в хитрющей ухмылке.  
Альфред долго смотрел на него, понимая, что его сейчас берут на слабо.  
Неожиданно он подхватился, рванулся в схватку и попытался прижать локти Ивара собой, лишая его возможности сопротивляться, но куда там. Тот вывернулся, отшвырнул его, быстро перекатился вбок… однако не успел перевернуться на спину и встретить противника лицом, как снова был настигнут. Альфред отталкивался ногами от земли, и это придавало ему скорости и дополнительных сил, с которыми он давил сверху на лежащего на животе Ивара. Обхватив его за шею сзади, принц стал сжимать её сбоку ребром ладони в надежде «усыпить» северянина.  
— Ах ты ж… — натужно рявкнул Ивар, недолго копил силы, а потом резко крутнулся, сбрасывая с себя сакса.   
И тут же снова был им атакован.  
Альфред был, как юркая ящерица, но жалил, как настоящая змея, и проблема Ивара была в том, что он никак не мог его поймать. Он даже не ожидал, что принц окажется таким умелым и ловким. Его преимуществом была скорость и изворотливость — он словно утекал сквозь пальцы, и схватить его казалось всё равно, что хватать песок.   
Альфред снова вывернулся, ушёл от опасных для него сильных рук и коварным толчком опрокинул его назад.  
Лежащего на спине Ивара он коротко ударил в ухо и, пока тот мотал головой, сбрасывая морок боли, оказался как бы поперёк, прижав его горло и плечи к земле двумя ногами, а одну руку просунув между них и безжалостно её выворачивая. От этой боли Ивар чуть не закричал, потерял контроль и какое-то время не мог даже пошевелиться, но потом всё же впился сильными пальцами свободной руки в душащее его колено и рывком дёрнул в сторону.  
Ноги Альфреда оказались под весом Ивара, и тот довольно зарычал, придавливая их. Снова переворачиваясь на спину, он сграбастал Альфреда обеими руками, потянул на себя и зажал его голову у себя под мышкой.  
Всё, деться ему больше было некуда.  
Ивару было даже немного… а впрочем нет — ему не было жаль сакса, который посмел утереть ему, викингу, нос в драке. Сейчас он немножко придушит его, совсем немного, до потери сознания, а после…  
Резкая, острая боль пронзила Ивара, когда, пользуясь ногами, как рычагом, Альфред приподнялся, изогнулся ещё сильнее и надавил твёрдой гранью острого локтя на кадык викинга. Тот решил держаться изо всех сил, но какой там — от ослепляюще резкой боли разжал руки, и Альфред кубарем выкатился из того клубка, в который они сплелись.  
— Чёрт! — придушенно пробормотал Альфред.   
Он не дал себе (а главное Ивару) и секунды передышки, снова атакуя его с упорством и яростью, которые поначалу удивляли, а теперь совершенно точно восхищали Ивара.   
К своему изумлению, он понял, что не был зол и, более того, даже не чувствовал раздражения от своего проигрыша. Сейчас, здесь он снова ощутил то, что, казалось, было для него утеряно: радость соперничества, упоение поединка, битвы, волнующего кровь противостояния… предчувствие войны гораздо большей, чем войны каких-то там армий.  
Постепенно пыл Ивара угасал, он сопротивлялся всё меньше, а потом и вовсе перестал.   
Он не стал делать этого даже тогда, когда Альфред насел на него сверху, оглядывая победоносным взглядом и тяжело дыша.   
Словно подытоживая, ставя последнюю точку в их противоборстве, принц схватил запястья Ивара, завёл ему за голову и вцепился в них мёртвой хваткой, прижимая к земле и символически лишая любой возможности сопротивления.  
Грудь Альфреда ходила ходуном, он дышал тяжело и часто, когда вот так замер над поверженным Иваром. Тёмная прядь упала ему на глаза, и он сдул её, а потом тряхнул копной чуть вьющихся, с запутавшейся в них жёлтой соломой волос. Впрочем, в соломе и пыли загона они были оба.   
Они не двигались, восстанавливали понемногу дыхание и, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга.   
Странно, но именно сейчас, уже после их ожесточённой схватки, сердце Ивара начало биться всё быстрее и быстрее.   
Когда же Альфред медленно, очень медленно стал наклоняться к нему, оно вообще обезумело — пустилось в такой же дикий пляс, в какой пускаются самые лихие северяне.   
Ивар не знал, что ему делать — он мог бы легко скинуть мальчишку с себя, оттолкнуть, ударить, сломать, уничтожить, но вместо этого он просто ожидал… Ивар и сам не знал, чего, пока красивое лицо Альфреда оказывалось ближе, ещё ближе… прежде, чем юноша осторожно, почти пугливо коснулся влажным лбом его лба. Упёрся им, очень мягко толкнулся и повёл из стороны в сторону, как будто бы бодаясь, меряясь с Иваром силами.   
Но это было совсем не так, как делали братья или воины, выражая дружеские чувства или одобрение, нет.   
Это было совсем иначе.  
— Чёрт, — принц задышал рвано и часто.   
Неторопливо, почти ласково он потёрся носом о профиль Ивара.   
— Кажется, богохульствовать рядом с тобой входит у меня в привычку, — сказал он низко, хрипло.  
Длинные волосы скользили по щекам и вискам Ивара, приятно щекоча кожу, а сам викинг закрыл глаза, по-настоящему пугаясь того, что видел в Альфреде, своих желаний и собственных ощущений.  
— Что мы делаем? — его голос сбился.  
— Не знаю, — прошептал Альфред, продолжая к нему прикасаться. — Сражаемся.   
Он ещё раз провёл кончиком носа по профилю Ивара, а потом скользнул ниже, к его скуле. Своей щекой и краем губ он прошёлся по ней до самого уха, оставив за собой пылающий росчерк.  
— Это неправильно, — попытался разорвать это безумие Ивар.  
— Всё так. Это грех, — продолжал оробело шептать Альфред в его бритый висок. — Грех и мерзость в глазах моего бога.  
— Тогда зачем ты это делаешь?  
Альфред оторвался от него, снова навис над ним и посмотрел прямо в лицо. Его голос стал болезненно-хрупким:  
— Потому что больше страха господнего я боюсь того, что никогда не узнаю, каков ты на вкус.   
С решимостью, с которой иные воины рвутся в битву, Альфред прижался губами к губам Ивара.   
Тот опешил, остолбенел, совсем растерялся. Голова его шла кругом, мысли путались, дыхания не хватало, как будто он тонул, но, самое страшное, при всём этом он не хотел, чтобы Альфред останавливался.   
Тот и не думал этого делать — мягко, но настойчиво, невесомыми поцелуями он ласкал напряжённые губы Ивара, касаясь их нежно и робко. Ненадолго Альфред спустился ниже, к подбородку, заставляя Ивара запрокинуть голову и подставляться под прикосновения, а потом снова вернулся, накрывая его рот своим.   
В этот раз поцелуй был другим — жарким, напористым, страстным.   
Словно в бреду Ивар уступил, согласился… ответил.   
Разомкнул губы, пропустил, безоговорочно позволил чужому языку стать полновластным хозяином, скользнуть внутрь, углубляя поцелуй… и в этот момент, когда Ивар почувствовал иной вкус — ядовитый, отравляющий, обжигающе-сладкий, в этот момент желание подчиниться чужой власти стало неодолимым и подмяло под себя последние остатки его воли.   
Они целовались медленно, томно и глубоко.  
Руки Ивара были по-прежнему за головой, но больше Альфред их не удерживал — он отпустил, оставил… и тут же снова накрыл своими ладонями, переплетая их пальцы, пока Ивар дрожал, горел и плавился от всего, что происходило между ними.   
Не разрывая поцелуя, Альфред прижался сильнее, легонько потёрся бёдрами о бёдра Ивара, и тот почувствовал явную твёрдость в штанах Альфреда. Он почувствовал не только это — и с удивлением осознал, что в его паху так же твёрдо — настолько, что он полыхал, невыносимо тянул и жадно пульсировал толкающейся в нём горячей кровью. Она вынудила Ивара толкнуться в ответ, навстречу, ближе к твёрдости Альфреда, что того не смутило — наоборот он тихо, счастливо рассмеялся и прижался ещё теснее.   
Ивар не сдержался, тихо ахнул и застонал, когда Альфред задвигался на нём, в тягучем, плавном, затяжном ритме…  
Ивару казалось, что он сошёл с ума, что это происходит не по-настоящему, не сейчас, не с ними…   
Они не могут такое делать…   
Не могут хотеть этого так сильно…  
Язык Альфреда раскованно, медленно, совершенно бесстыдно обвёл губы Ивара, влажную границу открытого в придушенном стоне рта, а потом снова толкнулся в него, медленно погрузился, заставляя всегда безжалостного викинга принять его, не сопротивляться больше. Какое там сопротивление — Ивар готов быть убить, умолять, сам просить об этом…

Невдалеке послышались громкие голоса и нормандский говор — кто-то зашёл на конюшню проверить лошадей и тут же отлить, судя по раздавшемуся тихому плеску.  
Чужое присутствие юношей отрезвило, привело в чувство, вырывая из тумана волшебной реальности, и они отпрянули друг от друга неловко, резко, испуганно. Ивар оттолкнул от себя Альфреда, первым разрывая контакт, да так, что тот опрокинулся на спину. Спешно поднявшись на ноги, принц, не говоря ни слова, быстро пошёл, почти побежал прочь, обратно в замок.  
Ивар обернулся, проводил его раненным взглядом, а потом снова упал на землю, в порыве стыда и отчаяния закрывая лицо руками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Думаю, все знают знаменитое прозвище Альфред Великий. Так что, надеюсь, оцените шутку Ивара.


	7. Chapter 7

Эта ночь стала для Ивара поистине кошмарной.  
Первую её половину он бодрствовал, а точнее безвольно лежал в кровати, уставившись в потолок, и только и мог думать о том, что случилось.   
Сказать по правде — он был в ужасе. В таком диком страхе и таком отчаянии, что сердце его, казалось, ещё немного — и не выдержит.   
Он не мог принять, не мог поверить, что произошедшее… не просто случилось, имело место, но и являлось отчасти его виной. Конечно, легче было бы всё свалить на Альфреда, сказать самому себе, что это сакс во всём виноват и что сам Ивар, его воля и желания тут были вовсе ни при чём… но они-то как раз были очень даже при чём, и Ивар это прекрасно понимал. Не признавать этот факт, может, и было бы проще, но однозначно малодушно.  
Значит… он хотел этого?!  
Хотел, чтобы всё это произошло?!  
Хотел встреч с Альфредом, его близости, его касаний…  
Ивар снова закрыл руками полыхающее лицо, впиваясь в него, почти раня, словно пытался проникнуть под кожу и вырвать, вырезать из себя все эти предательские, отравляющие его разум мысли…   
Ах, если бы это было так просто!   
Он заснул поздно, перед рассветом, забывшись тяжёлым, тревожным сном. В котором опять переживал старый кошмар — Ивар шёл на дно, снова тонул в бурной, ледяной воде бушующего моря, что давила на него всей своей толщей, грозила разорвать на куски и расплющить грудь. Ивар задыхался, просыпался, точнее выныривал на поверхность мутно-вязкой дрёмы и снова погружался в неё, переживая кораблекрушение заново. Но худшим было не это — худшим было видение отца, его родного лица и осуждающего взгляда, которым (Ивар был уверен в этом) он смотрел бы на него, стоило бы ему только узнать о том, что натворил его сын. Его особенный сын, на которого он так рассчитывал.  
Ивар был более чем уверен, что отец отказался бы от него, отверг после того, как он его так опозорил.   
Желать врага, сакса, христианина… но хуже всего — мужчину… Отец бы его точно навек проклял. Он никогда бы не понял этой постыдной страсти Ивара. Да и как такое можно понять? Он бы сам себя поднял на смех, скажи ему кто об этом буквально ещё недавно, но сейчас…  
Странно. И, более того, безумно — то, что Ивар это понимал, понимал, что всё это запретно, ненормально, неправильно, что этого по всем законам не должно быть… и в то же время до боли, до ломоты во всём теле, до одурения хотел, чтобы это случилось снова. Хотел, чтобы пережитое ими с Альфредом вместе повторилось, и не один раз. И ещё, и ещё…  
Ивар медленно открыл и закрыл глаза, встречая позднее утро на мокрых, пропитанных потом простынях.   
Он неохотно вылез из кровати и переоделся. Забрался на подоконник, посмотрел из окна на пустеющий двор, вернулся назад, а потом долго метался туда и обратно, не зная, что он на самом деле хотел там увидеть. Время было ближе к полудню, поэтому Ивар посчитал, что не станет больше ждать, и покинул свои покои.   
В замке было так же пусто, как и во дворе, — после пира большинство отсыпались в своих постелях. Это Ивар ушёл к себе рано, а остальные пировали и пили допоздна, возможно, они и легли-то с рассветом. Ивар отправился в пиршественный зал, в котором не было ни души: только море грязной посуды с остатками еды, да выставленные в ряд опустевшие кубки — прислуга ещё не успела прибраться здесь после праздника. Ивар решил, что на кухне точно должен кто-нибудь быть, и не ошибся — там работали несколько служанок, которые что-то мыли, скребли и чистили, а на северянина посмотрели с присущим всем саксонкам испугом. Однако завтрак принцу Ивару, как женщины вежливо к нему обратились, предложили. От которого он не стал отказываться.  
Устроившись на своём уже ставшем родным стоге сена, Ивар стал наблюдать за тем, кто будет входить и выходить из замка. Теперь он точно знал и больше не скрывал от себя, что ждал Альфреда.  
Однако того не было видно. Ивар прождал довольно долго, пару часов, и за это время увидел лишь служанок, несколько помятых саксонцев, шедших на кухню за едой (а скорее питьём), наряд стражников да пару полуголых северян, что скривились от солнца, почесали волосатую грудь и, посчитав, что время собираться на войну ещё не пришло, вернулись в замок.  
Невдалеке мелькнули каштановые кудри, и Ивар насторожился, проследив взглядом за их обладательницей. Девушка с большой плетёной корзиной в руках шла к курятнику, и Ивар, не став долго раздумывать, отправился за ней.   
Она вошла в сарай, а Ивар следом проник внутрь и осторожно прикрыл хлипкую дверь.  
— Катрина, — позвал он ласково.  
Девушка вздрогнула при звуке его голоса, почти подпрыгнула.  
— Господи Иисусе, — вырвалось у неё, и она быстро перекрестилась.  
— Извини, что напугал. Я не хотел, — сказал Ивар необычно мягко и даже не стал обращать внимания на эти христианские штучки.  
— Просто я вас не услышала, — пропищала Катрина и сглотнула.  
Ивару не нужно было, чтобы она его боялась. Особенно сейчас, когда она была ему нужна.  
— Надеюсь, я не напугал тебя настолько, что ты не захочешь со мной разговаривать? — улыбнулся он мило (а он мог быть очень милым, когда хотел).  
— Что вы, нет, господин, — мотнула она головой.  
— Так я могу спросить тебя кое о чём?  
— Да, господин.  
— Принц Альфред… его, я заметил, что-то не видно в замке. Ты его сегодня видела? Ты знаешь, где он?  
— Я не… — она опустила глаза и крепче сжала ручку корзины. — Я не знаю, могу ли вам об этом сказать.  
Ивар прорычал про себя весьма витиеватое и непристойное проклятье. По привычке ему захотелось достать топор и вбить немного ума в эту милую головку, но, само собой, он не стал этого делать. Вместо этого он сказал очень терпеливо и вежливо (проклятье, кажется, он заразился от принца этой его обходительностью):  
— Катрина, я помню, что ты очень хорошая девушка и защищаешь своего господина, и это очень похвально, но сейчас… — Он замолчал, недолго думая, что бы такого насочинять. — Ты же знаешь, что мы отправляемся на войну и покидаем замок? Так вот, перед отъездом нам с принцем нужно поговорить о…  
— О войне?  
— Да, милая Катрина. О войне, — расплылся Ивар в очаровательной на самом деле, белозубой улыбке. — Нам нужно, как двум принцам, посоветоваться о военных действиях. Это очень важно. Вопрос жизни и смерти, можно так сказать.   
— Жизни и смерти?  
— Клянусь, так и есть! — проникновенно посмотрел он на неё своими синими глазами.  
— Это же не навредит милорду? — посмотрела она на него с долей подозрения.  
— Да как ты могла обо мне такое подумать? — удивился Ивар с праведным возмущением. — Наоборот, мы же теперь союзники и будем защищать друг друга.  
— Ну хорошо, — уступила Катрина. — Я скажу вам.  
— Так где он? Он у себя? — не утерпел Ивар.  
— Нет, его милость уехал.   
У Ивара всё внутри куда-то ухнуло.  
— Давно?  
— На рассвете. Все ещё спали.  
— А когда вернётся?  
— Сказал, через день, а может, через два.   
К тому времени Ивара здесь не будет.  
— А куда, куда он уехал? — спросил он жадно.  
— Не могу вам сказать, милорд. Но не потому, что не хочу. Я просто не знаю…  
— Ясно, — Ивар совершенно поник — его последняя надежда угасла.  
— … не знаю, как можно найти его в наших лесах. Он на охоту поехал, так что может быть где угодно.   
Не где угодно, мгновенно осенило Ивара. Слава Одину, он точно знал, где сможет найти Альфреда.  
— Что ж, жаль, — состроил он печальную мину. — Но спасибо, что помогла. Ты и впрямь замечательная и добрая девушка, как о тебе сказал принц Альфред.  
— Он обо мне рассказывал? — в ее голосе было столько надежды, что Ивару даже стало жалко эту девочку.  
— Только хорошее, — кивнул он, улыбнулся ей напоследок и удалился, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Хм, а эта вежливость, оказывается, неплохая штука, когда тебе нужно что-то от кого-то получить, а ты не можешь угрожать перерезать ему глотку. Впрочем, вежливая просьба с ножом всё равно лучше просто вежливой просьбы, решил для себя викинг. Ждать Ивар долго не стал.   
Он снова поднялся в свои покои, сменил одежду, обул ноги в сапоги для верховой езды, которые сделал для него Флоки и которые помогали лучше держать равновесие, нацепил наручи, на пояс меч и секиру, а на плечи накинул плащ. В таком виде он появился на конюшне и взял из своей же упряжи одну из лошадей. Не без труда сам оседлал её, взгромоздился в седло и вывел из конюшни.  
Около ворот стражник хотел было что-то ему сказать, но потом почему-то снова юркнул назад и открыл ворота, без лишних вопросов выпуская. Кажется, это был тот, который когда-то назвал Ивара убогим.  
Дорога в этот раз заняла больше времени — хоть он её и запомнил, но знал не так хорошо, как Альфред, который жил здесь всю жизнь. Пару раз Ивар сбился, делая вынужденный крюк, но потом снова вернулся на правильный путь. Он чуть не пропустил ответвление в лес, на более узкую тропинку, но вовремя его заметил.   
Теперь ехать было проще — здесь дорога была единственной.  
Спустя какое-то время лес поредел, расступился, и перед Иваром наконец показался тот самый охотничий домик, в который когда-то привёл его Альфред. Было ещё не поздно, только вечерело.  
Ивар подъехал ближе, слез с лошади и завёл её в стойло, в котором была привязана другая — Альфреда. После чего направился к хижине, поднялся на дощатый помост перед дверью и толкнул её, переваливаясь за порог. Сквозь окна внутрь проникал приглушённый свет, и в нём Ивар смог рассмотреть уже знакомую обстановку: шкафы, обеденный стол со стульями, камин и резную, укрытую белоснежными и серебристыми мехами кровать. Однако, к его разочарованию, здесь никого не было.   
Это его хоть и мало порадовало, но не обескуражило — он сел за стол, на один из стульев, и стал ждать. Ждать он решил хоть до утра, да сколько угодно. Уж чего, а терпения в том, что касалось любых замыслов, ему было не занимать. Правда, через какое-то время он понял, что удобней ему всё-таки было бы на кровати, и решил переместиться туда.  
Сначала он просто сел на её край, а потом откинулся спиной назад, укладываясь на меха, — совсем как Альфред этой ночью, когда они вместе смотрели на звёзды. Только в этот раз перед глазами Ивара раскинулось не бескрайнее небо, а потрескавшееся дерево высокого, с поперечными балками перекрытий потолка. Ивар рассматривал его так долго, что, казалось, запомнил каждую трещину и неровность и видел их даже в сгустившейся темноте… когда за дверью раздался шум и звук шагов.  
Ивар мгновенно насторожился, приподнялся, уставившись сквозь сумрак на дверь, и в этот момент она отворилась.   
В дом зашёл Альфред.  
— Какого… — он дёрнулся и вскинул на плечо арбалет.  
— Эй! Это всего лишь я, — поднял руки Ивар.  
Альфред смотрел на него сквозь прицел, как будто ещё не решил, опускать ему оружие или нет, а потом всё же убрал арбалет.  
— Как ты меня нашёл?  
— Догадался.  
— А, значит у Катрины выпытал. Она жива?  
— Не поверишь, но да.  
Альфред вошёл внутрь, захлопнув за собой дверь ногой. Направился к столу, бросил на него двух уток, что держал за шеи, и сумку, которую снял с плеча.  
— Зачем приехал? — спросил он, стаскивая плащ и бросая его на спинку стула.  
— Поговорить.  
— Ну давай.   
Он остановился, посмотрел на Ивара прямым взглядом, а тот вдруг оторопел и растерялся. Молчал, не зная, что сказать.  
— Я так и думал, — хмыкнул юноша.  
— А чего ты от меня ждал? — отчего-то разозлился Ивар. Наверно, оттого, что до этого был уверен, будто одно его присутствие что-то решит и Альфред обрадуется уже ему. — Что забросаю признаньями да любовными песнями? Что сразу кинусь тебе на шею, как твоя ненаглядная Катрина? Уж простите, что разочаровал, ваша милость.  
— Да ничего я от тебя не ждал, — устало, тяжело, прикрывая на миг глаза, выдохнул Альфред.   
Он отвернулся, подошёл к камину, опустился на одно колено, разжигая его. Огонь тут же занялся, распространяясь по сухим сучьям.  
— Не могу я так, — вымучил из себя Ивар.  
— А как можешь?  
— Я… не знаю. Я просто не знаю, что мне делать, — Ивар буквально физически чувствовал, как его разрывает надвое.  
Викинг посмотрел на принца, который всё ещё стоял перед очагом и наблюдал за зарождающимся пламенем.  
— Но ты же сам чувствуешь, понимаешь, что это ненормально, — продолжил он неуверенно, почти со страхом. — То, что происходит между нами…  
— А между нами что-то происходит?  
— Да не цепляйся ты к словам! — вырвалось у Ивара с криком. — Проклятье… — он тяжело вздохнул, впиваясь в мех под своими ладонями, а потом с силой выдохнул: — Да, происходит.  
После чего произнёс чуть тише:  
— И всё же мы не можем не признавать, что всё это — неправильно.  
— Мы? — резко обернулся Альфред, отрываясь от созерцания огня. — Говори за себя, потому что за себя я отвечу сам. И знаешь, что я думаю?   
Он направился к столу и потянулся к высокому канделябру.  
— Жизнь наша проста и незамысловата. Расклад таков: женщин убеждают, что они должны любить нас, что мужчины — единственные, кто может спасти их, уберечь, дать защиту; нам же говорят, что женщины — единственные, кому мы должны отдавать себя и кто будет отдаваться нам в ответ по-настоящему, всем сердцем, без остатка. И мы в своей слепоте этому верим, наивно тычемся друг в друга, надеясь обрести мир и покой обретённого счастья.   
Огниво вспыхнуло, зажигая светильник.   
— А тем временем нас приучают строить дома, усердно трудиться, покупать, использовать, продавать… и всё знаешь для чего? Лишь для того, чтобы мы могли размножаться — беспрерывно поставлять корм для стали — пищу для прожорливых глоток наших… моей, твоей — не важно чьих армий. Именно поэтому вера, законы, люди осуждают то, что происходит между тобой и мной, называя это мерзостью и грехом — только потому, что наша связь не оставит потомства. Лишь поэтому, ибо на самом деле всем на всех плевать и всех это устраивает.  
Принц заходил по комнате, поочерёдно зажигая расставленные повсюду свечи.  
— Но мерзость и грех — это не то, что я к тебе чувствую, а тот обман, которым нас изо дня в день пичкают и которому мы должны верить. И знаешь что — я не верю. Не верю, что любовь — это удел только мужчины и женщины. Более того, я считаю, что близость, настоящая близость, полная откровенность между ними невозможна. Неужели никто не замечает, что они слишком разные, чтобы ощущать это друг в друге? Я не женоненавистник и отнюдь не глуп, но я никогда не смогу по-настоящему понять мир женщины, услышать его, осязать, чувствовать, как и она вовек не увидит меня настоящего — попросту потому, что мы не можем, не умеем. Мы навсегда останемся в этом далеки друг от друга, даже после рождения детей и долгих лет, прожитых вместе.  
Альфред отложил огниво, повернулся и пристально посмотрел в глаза Ивару.  
— Так, может быть, не стоит искать нечто там, где его нет? Искать большее, чем просто инстинкт размножения?   
Он пошёл вперёд, прямо на Ивара.  
— А в тебе… в тебе я нашёл всё это — силу, дерзость, ум, волю, величие. Единение разумов и равенство духа, а быть равными в первую очередь по духу могут быть только равноценные, одинаковые, подобные личности. Никто не поймёт мысли и ощущения женщины лучше, чем другая женщина, и никто не знает стремления мужчины так, как другой мужчина. Мы разные существа, навсегда ими остаёмся и всё же всю жизнь поддерживаем эти бессмысленные по сути отношения. Потому что природа и люди знают, как заставить нас делать то, что нам не нужно.  
Альфред подошёл к Ивару, остановился всего в полушаге и сверху вниз посмотрел на него.  
— Я знаю, что мне нужно. Я понял это сразу, как только тебя увидел. А чего хочешь ты, Ивар?   
У Ивара мгновенно пересохло в горле, стоило ему учуять исходящий от Альфреда запах — смесь промасленной кожи, железа оружия, земли и чужой крови.   
И он не устоял — поднял руку, ухватил ремень пояса и медленно притянул Альфреда к себе, подтащил ближе. Впился пальцами в дублёную кожу и обречённо прижался лбом к его животу.   
От этого жеста Альфред на миг прикрыл глаза, поплыл, надсадно выдохнув, но сумел взять себя в руки. Он отстранился, взялся пальцами за подбородок Ивара и заставил его поднять голову выше.  
— Скажи. Скажи это, — повелительно, властно, жестоко и в то же время безумно ранимо произнёс он.  
Больше Ивар не сомневался:  
— Я хочу тебя.   
И это стало последней каплей — тем, что перестало их сдерживать.  
Ивар впился в ремень, развязывая, разрывая, кромсая пальцами грубую кожу, но, когда освободил Альфреда от него, вдруг изменил тактику. Другими — осторожными и неторопливыми движениями он потянул вверх край рубахи, оголяя живот Альфреда и проходясь по нему жадными глазами, руками, прерывистым дыханием.  
Альфред тоже не медлил — горячечно, быстро он стал расстёгивать кожаный жилет и стягивать с себя рубашку, путаясь в длинных и просторных рукавах. Ивар ему не помогал — он не мог оторваться от его торса, постепенно обнажающегося тела и жёстких, ровных, плавных линий мускулов, которые сплетались под этой молочно-бледной кожей. Ни одна дева, что он видел в своей жизни, не могла сравниться с таким совершенством, с такой ладной красотой, промелькнуло в голове Ивара, пока он оглаживал горячим взглядом тело Альфреда.  
Воспользовавшись моментом, Ивар стянул и с себя верх одежды, бросив её куда-то под ноги, и тут же снова захотел вернуться к своей законной добыче… но ему не позволили.  
Альфред оттолкнул, упёрся рукой в его плечо, а когда Ивара это не остановило, обхватил рукой горло викинга, больно сдавливая. Тот мог бы справиться с ним, но уступил, поддался и застыл, снизу вверх наблюдая за возвышающимся над ним саксом.   
Альфред осмотрел полуобнажённого Ивара алчно, неторопливо, по-хозяйски, вбирая в себя каждую деталь его мощного, сильного тела как будущее самое драгоценное своё воспоминание и прохрипел:  
— Будь я проклят, как же ты красив.   
Он отпустил горло Ивара, но только для того, чтобы скользнуть рукой выше: обнимая линию тяжёлого подбородка и поворачивая его из стороны в сторону, совсем как товар на невольничьем рынке, Альфред очертил большим пальцем губы Ивара.   
Тот не выдержал, схватил эту пытающую калёным железом прикосновений руку и рванул Альфреда на себя: сейчас Ивар был полон решимости заставить этого бессердечного сакса расплатиться за каждую секунду ожидания, которую тот вынудил его пережить. Ивар остановился всего в полукасании, на расстоянии тонкого волоса от мускулистого живота, обдавая его жарким дыханием… а потом жадно прильнул к молочно-бледной коже, прихватил её зубами и тут же вылизал, как голодный, предвкушающий скорую трапезу зверь.   
От этого Альфред выгнулся и зашёлся бесстыдным, грязным, похабным стоном, от которого из груди Ивара выбило весь дух, а между ног тут же вспыхнуло, немедля затвердело.   
Он схватил Альфреда и сдёрнул с него оставшуюся одежду.   
Потянул на себя, опрокинул, подмял, сжимая теперь его горло и заводя руки за голову…  
Ивар навис над ним, поверженным и совершенно беззащитным, полностью уязвимым, но это положение Альфреда вовсе не напугало: наоборот, он снова рассмеялся — счастливо, дерзко, бесшабашно-радостно. Ивар ладонью чувствовал переливы этого смеха в горле, груди, животе, ещё ниже… его рука добралась до шнуровки своих штанов и быстро развязала их, приспустила.  
— Сними до конца, я хочу видеть тебя всего, — прозвучало лениво, уверенно, с нотками приказа. И как это только всегда ему удаётся… даже сейчас, с обездвиженными руками, погребённым под весом Ивара и будучи полностью в его власти?   
И всё же Ивар сделал то, что просил… чего требовал от него Альфред.   
Для этого ему пришлось отпустить ненадолго его запястья, но тот не сопротивлялся, не пошевелился и, более того, встретил снова сжавшую их ладонь Ивара мягким прищуром кошачьих глаз.  
Теперь между ними не было ничего — ни расстояния, ни воды, ни скрывающей их одежды, и это немного отрезвило их обоих, заставило остановиться. Ивар нервно сглотнул, оглядывая гибкое, гладкое, с ещё немного мальчишескими пропорциями тело Альфреда, а тот посерьёзнел, замер, следя в ответ за его взглядом.   
Теперь отступать было некуда. Всё должно было случиться именно сейчас.  
— Я хотел сказать… — проговорил Альфред, и его голос сбился, уверенности в нём поубавилось чуть ли не в половину, однако он всё-таки решился и закончил: — Я до этого ещё никогда…   
У Ивара свело нутро и засосало под ложечкой, но он всё же произнёс:  
— Я тоже.  
После чего задержал дыхание, как будто не был на поверхности, а нырнул, погружаясь глубоко, всё глубже во что-то ранее неизведанное и более пугающее, чем воды бушующего, ледяного моря.  
Радость, счастье, почти детский восторг светились на лице Альфреда, когда Ивар склонился к нему и начал целовать сначала медленно, не торопясь, постепенно всё более жадно… А потом привычный мир Ивара рухнул, превращаясь в другой — яркий, цветной, волшебный, почти магический. Словно до этого Ивар спал, смотрел на него сквозь серую, мутную пелену.  
То, что он сейчас чувствовал, невозможно было описать словами. Между ним и Альфредом словно тянулись нити блаженства, неги, сладкого удовольствия, которые опутывали, связывали их, постепенно превращаясь в нечто вроде безопасного, защищающего их кокона. Это было как трансформация, превращение во что-то иное — цельное, совершенное, более заполненное. Словно Ивар обрёл себя, осознал, до конца понял и, главное, стал самим собой — завершённым.   
Полноценным.  
Значит, так чувствуют себя обычные люди?  
Нет… вовсе нет.   
Ибо то, что было между ним и Альфредом, превосходило их всех и было намного значительней, выше, прекрасней. Потому что, как и говорил отец, Ивар особенный.   
Они особенные, поправился Ивар, кусая чужие губы и чувствуя, как колени Альфреда обхватывают его бёдра.   
В этой новой игре Ивару нравилось всё — и сильней всего то, как Альфред реагировал на него. Как плавился под его прикосновениями и подчинялся им, подчинялся его воле. Это было совсем не так, как с Маргретой. Это вообще нельзя было сравнивать. Та лишь уступала, поддавалась, от неё несло отвращением и страхом, а в Альфреде каждым касанием, любым движением Ивар рождал такой отклик, такую жажду, что самого Ивара сводила с ума.   
Власть, которую предоставлял ему над собой Альфред, была безграничной. Жадными, ненасытными поцелуями Ивар заставлял его стонать тихо, невинно, совсем робко… а когда осторожно проводил языком по его шее, кадыку, подбородку, вылизывая кожу мягко, лакая, совсем как дикий зверь, то вызывал в груди Альфреда животный рык, утробный и громкий.   
Когда же Ивар осмелился, прикоснулся к его естеству и начал двигать по нему мокрой от пота ладонью…   
Боги, он никогда ни в ком не видел такого желания, такого голода, такого самоотречения.   
— Не могу больше ждать, — просипел Ивар в губы Альфреда и увидел, как тот легонько, немного испуганно кивнул. Размазав по себе скользкую, обильно выступившую смазку, Ивар толкнулся вперёд.  
Альфред зашёлся протяжным стоном, в котором смешались боль и удовольствие, но больше боль.   
Первый раз был мучителен и для Ивара — но не из-за боли. Он страдал от другого — от того, что не мог погрузиться полностью, до конца, до самого основания. Отступить и вернуться назад таким же протяжным, глубоким, безжалостным рывком. Ему приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не нанести вред доверившемуся ему Альфреду, и это было самым тяжёлым.  
Однако постепенно, по мере того, как они продолжали, тело Альфреда расслаблялось, подстраивалось под Ивара, позволяя ему увеличить темп и глубину движений.   
Когда же Ивар разорвал кольцо их объятий и снова обхватил рукой твёрдость Альфреда, на вытянутой руке нависая сверху и продолжая толкаться в нём, тот и вовсе сладострастно застонал. Запрокинул голову, закусил алые, мокрые после ласк Ивара губы и вцепился руками в изголовье кровати позади себя, приподнимая колени ещё выше.  
Ивара этот жест буквально поработил.   
Его накрыло новой волной чувств — из смеси похоти, агрессии и жажды, да так, что затряслись руки и он потерял над собой последний контроль. До этого Ивар не знал, не думал… не мог представить, что удовольствие от физической близости может быть настолько острым…   
Он толкнулся, вынул, снова насадил на себя эту податливую, восхитительную, горячую плоть и повторил это снова.   
И снова…   
И снова…   
А когда этого стало мало, ухватил, перевернул, толкнул на живот и вновь накрыл собой, поглощая Альфреда безоговорочно и без остатка. Взял его так, как хотел первый раз — протяжными, жесткими, безжалостными рывками, наматывая на кулак шёлковые, почти девчачьи кудри и вгрызаясь в покрытые испариной плечи.   
В нос ударил исходящий от влажной кожи запах — аромат сладкой юности, невинности, хрупкой нежности.   
И это окончательно спустило с поводка инстинкты Ивара…   
Он впивался, клеймил, рвал чужую плоть, пока Альфред стонал под ним жарко, надсадно, сипло. Не как девы, томные вздохи которых разжигают в воинах похоть, не как те, что когда-то старалась изображать Маргрета, а совершенно по-другому… но именно этот рык — низкий, хриплый, мужской, почти звериный, что рождался в груди Альфреда на каждый особенно глубокий толчок Ивара, распалял того ещё сильней.  
— Я хочу никогда не останавливаться. Я хочу всегда это чувствовать, — рычал Ивар, размашисто и глубоко толкаясь в нестерпимо тесный жар чужого тела.   
Не прекращая движения, Ивар поднялся на руках, опьянело осматривая распростёртого под ним Альфреда. Разметавшиеся тёмные кудри, влажная от пота, играющая мускулами спина, её изгиб, полушария вздрагивающих от толчков Ивара бёдер… боги Вальгаллы, как же он был удушающе красив, этот проклятый сакс!   
Ладонь Ивара скользнула по выгнутой пояснице, по маленьким ямочкам на ней, огладила крутую плавную линию… а потом крепко ухватила и больно сжала, удерживая под собой.  
— Сейчас… пожалуйста, сейчас! — ломко прошептал Альфред.  
Ивар запрокинул голову и с остервенением, одержимо, теряя последнее дыхание, в несколько резких движений излился в него семенем, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает под ним такими же всполохами накрывшего их обоих горячего удовольствия.  
Какое-то время они оставались едиными, но потом Ивар покинул тело Альфреда, падая рядом совершенно опустошённым и обессиленным. Убрав с лица мокрую прядь волос, зачесав её назад и проводя рукой по бритому виску, Ивар так и остался — на спине, тяжело дыша, с ладонью под головой и уставившись перед собой вверх, на тёмное дерево перекрытий.   
Постепенно он дышал всё спокойней и реже, глубже, и где-то во время этого ненароком, как бы невзначай положил свободную руку на поджарый бок лежащего рядом на животе Альфреда, который уткнулся губами в предплечье руки и прикрыл веки в довольной истоме.  
— Я думал, что со мной что-то не так, раз мне никто ещё не нравился, — тихо улыбнулся он, не открывая глаз, а потом просто сказал: — Но я влюбился. В тебя.   
Ивар отчего-то вдруг задохнулся, и ему стало так больно, словно его грудину взрезали секирой.  
— Можешь воспользоваться этим, если хочешь. Мне всё равно. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, — добавил Альфред.  
Кто-то мог бы сказать, что сейчас Альфред проявил слабость, дал Ивару над собой власть, но всё было как раз-таки наоборот. Именно в этот момент Ивар почувствовал, насколько этот юноша овладел им, поглотил — именно тогда, когда вот так просто и без колебаний вскрыл себя и отдал ему на ладони своё горячее, окровавленное, ещё дымящееся сердце.  
Теперь Ивар больше не принадлежал только себе. Первый раз он разделил себя с кем-то, отчасти отдал другому человеку, и это было ново и слишком пугающе.  
— Я убью тебя, если придётся, — сказал он со страхом, уже всё понимая.  
— Нет, не убьёшь, — мягко выдохнул Альфред, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. — Если придётся, мы убьём всех вокруг, моего отца, деда, твоих братьев… кого угодно, только не друг друга.   
И он снова, как всегда был прав.  
Сумасшедший, чокнутый, слишком умный и острый сакс, который смог затронуть самого Ивара Бескостного.   
Как ему это удалось?  
Безумие, но именно сейчас Ивар сполна ощущал и эту протянувшуюся между ними связь, и… свою мужскую силу. Не с женщиной, не с прекрасной девой — а с мужем, воином, по сути (и Ивар мог поставить на это собственную жизнь) волком хищным. Завоевать такое сердце, обуздать подобную волю, покорить, обладать таким человеком…   
Ивар почувствовал, как чресла его снова загорелись, а естество снова стало постепенно напрягаться в желании.   
И скоро, совсем скоро они повторили то, что только что произошло между ними…

— Эй, и мне тоже, — приподнимаясь на локтях, полусонно буркнул Ивар, осматривая в оранжевом пламени свечей обнажённого Альфреда, который стоял около стола, наливая себе в чашу воды. — И вернись в постель.  
Ивар снова бухнулся лицом в мягкий мех.  
— Держи, — подал ему свою чашу Альфред, садясь рядом и поправляя рукой упавшие на лицо кудри.  
— Слушай, я… — смущенно протянул Ивар после того, как утолил жажду. — Я хочу дать тебе кое-что.  
— Ого! Подарок!  
— Фига с два, — фыркнул Ивар и хитро, очень умильно сморщил нос. — Вернёшь мне, когда снова свидимся.   
Он потянулся к руке Альфреда, обхватил её, а потом отпустил. Только теперь на жилистом запястье болтался витой браслет.  
— Отдаёшь мне вещь отца?  
— Ну так ты ж вернёшь, — попытался Ивар произнести исподлобья, с былой угрозой, но ничего не вышло — он смотрел на Альфреда зачарованно и страстно. — Это будет означать, что мы ещё встретимся.  
Альфред молчал, задумчиво вертя на предплечье браслет верности северян. Потом потянулся к брошенному на полу жилету и достал что-то из нагрудного кармана.  
— Тогда ты должен взять это, — протянул он Ивару серебряный крест на длинной цепочке. — Это самая дорогая для меня вещь. Она принадлежала моему настоящему отцу — Ательстану.  
Ивар вскинул на Альфреда полный изумления взгляд, растерялся, а потом осторожно забрал крест.  
— Даю слово, я сберегу его для тебя.  
Альфред улыбнулся, кивнул Ивару и перевёл взгляд на окно, за которым рождался алый рассвет.  
— Нам пора, — сказал он. — А то твои тебя хватятся.   
Он начал собирать свою разбросанную по полу одежду и одеваться. Застегнув на себе жилет, он забрал со стула плащ и набросил его на плечи. Следом взял сумку и арбалет.  
— Я поеду первым, — сказал Альфред.   
Он уже почти покинул комнату, когда около выхода, в тот самый момент, когда он отворил дверь, в дверной косяк около его виска со свистом врезалась секира.  
— Ещё один подарок, — проворковал Ивар, когда Альфред обернулся и посмотрел на него взглядом «ну ты и позёр». — Прибереги её до следующей нашей встречи.  
Альфред невозмутимо выдернул из дерева секиру и повесил себе на пояс.  
— Даже не надейся — свой арбалет я тебе не отдам, — бросил он за спину, не глядя.  
— Сукин сын, — от души расхохотался Ивар.  
— Но за это я тебе и нравлюсь, — крикнул Альфред, будучи уже за порогом.


End file.
